


Good Thing

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 50 Shades/ Pretty Woman AU - yes really, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Don't @ Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional Slowburn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Liadrin is a billionaire, Orgasm Control, Physical no-burn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Liadrin is the billionaire heiress and CEO of the re-branded Matriarch Hotel Group. She's got issues, and she knows it - but damn, do they look good on her.Valeera, on the other hand, is a high-end escort. She rarely goes home with her clients, and finding one of them genuinely interesting? Well, that's never actually happened before.But a lot of things are about to change. For both of them. The question is - are they ready?((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))
Relationships: Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar
Comments: 220
Kudos: 297





	1. Good Thing

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

Valeera sighed quietly as she glanced at herself once more in the mirror of her compact. She wasn't sure what she was walking into, nor had she bothered to look into it.

It was just an NDA. She'd signed at least a dozen in the past year alone. Always for the same reason. Rich men didn't like for their business to get out. 

They didn't want the tabloids knowing they threw up in the back of their own limo or that an escort had ended their date early because she was wildly disinterested in fucking them...or when she wasn't. 

Mostly, they didn't want it known that they had to pay good money for a beautiful, educated woman to put up with them. 

No, this wouldn't be any different, at all. That's what she told herself all the way to Lor’themar’s office until she saw an attorney sitting there with him across from the empty chair that was clearly meant for her.

That was weird. She'd never had a client bother to send an attorney for this…

“Ms. Sanguinar.” The well-dressed man stood and offered her a hand, which she clasped before sitting back down as he slid a file across the desk towards her.

Lor’themar looked like none of this was unexpected in the least, which only served to leave Valeera more confused.

“My client has, of course, agreed to the clauses in your contract. Hers are here for you to review over the next week after we discuss them. If you would, however, the non-disclosure agreement, first.”

Hers. Jesus Christ and thank fuck it was a woman. 

Valeera opened the file and was endlessly glad she'd trained her features not to reflect much genuine emotion when she saw the letterhead.

This was not just any woman. This was...absolutely not just any woman. This was Liadrin. A fucking hotel heiress. A fucking _billionaire_. She took the pen that was offered to her and signed the first page, effectively swearing herself to silence, although likely with a few more legal ramifications than she was used to. It didn’t matter. It was all the same to her. 

“A few important points, if you please, Ms. Sanguinar?”

Valeera nodded politely and offered the man a faint smile.

“If you'll turn to page three, section two - we’ll start there. Wherein my client requests that any and all physical contact on your part be discussed beforehand. I cannot stress enough how important this is. The details of this, she would prefer to iron out with you in person. 

Next, you are to discuss any changes in wardrobe a minimum of two days prior to whatever function you are to accompany her to. If you do not have an adequate wardrobe for the venue, my client will provide you with a stylist as needed. At her expense, of course.

Perhaps the most important item we should cover is that my client requests you not have any electronic device on your person in her presence at any time that is capable of recording either audio or visuals. She will, however, provide you with a cell phone capable of calling and texting, as she is aware that they are quite scarce.”

Valeera was still looking down at the formidable stack of papers while he spoke, but her mind was working a million miles a minute. A beautiful billionaire with issues. Go figure. 

“Moving along...on nights you are providing my client services, you will stay away from your primary residence, either at one of my client’s properties, or other accommodation of your choosing. Again, at my client’s expense. She mentioned that I should be aware that it states in your contract you withhold the right to end the date at any time?” 

“I do,” Valeera responded simply. “And you stated she didn’t find any issue with my contract?” 

“Absolutely. She wanted me to stress to you that she wouldn’t have it any other way. She has accounts at all the major hotels that she doesn’t already have a stake in, and your room would be charged at your request under her name. Even if you choose to end the date early, or to not accompany her after the function the two of you attend - it is still requested that you wait until the following day to retire to your own residence.”

Valeera nodded faintly. “Understood. That won’t be a problem.” 

The press, then. This was about the press. Valeera, herself, was relatively untrackable. As were most of the women that worked out of Lor’themar’s establishment. They provided a very high-end service with a very high-end price tag. It wouldn’t do for people to be able to immediately recognize any of them as an escort. There was still a danger, though. However small. And Liadrin was by far the highest-profile client she’d ever had, so she couldn’t blame her for all the added precautions. 

The rest of the meeting went quickly. There wasn’t anything here that alarmed Valeera. Nothing to send up any red flags. On the contrary, she’d never found herself looking forward to meeting a client more.

Yet, the night in question arrived more quickly than she’d been prepared for. The fact that Valeera had been working herself up for days didn’t help much at all. The fact that she was standing in the foyer of one of Liadrin’s hotels waiting to be picked up by one of her drivers? That was the icing on the cake, really. Until she saw the driver, as well-outfitted as anyone was likely to be at the charity event she was soon to be attending. 

“Ms. Sanguinar?” He asked with a pleasant smile and an even more pleasant voice - measured and almost overly polite. 

Valeera nodded and returned the smile and he gestured for her to join him as he made his way to the sidewalk outside. They were a good half an hour from the city center where the event was being held. Valeera was expecting a quiet ride that she would spend preparing herself mentally and probably touching up her already impeccable makeup and hair a time or two. 

At least, she was. Until the driver opened the back door and Liadrin stepped out when Valeera was still trailing a few steps behind him. 

Liadrin - in what Valeera immediately recognized as a hand-tailored suit finished off with Hermes shoes and a matching belt. In her line of work, you had to know what to compliment someone on. But there was nothing about the way Liadrin held out a hand to help her into the car and leveled a polished smile at her that spoke to a desire to receive compliments. 

“It’s so lovely to meet you. Please, get in. You’ll catch a chill.” 

God, that voice. Like deep, rich velvet. The fact that there was no way she was going to catch a chill through the mink stole that had been delivered to her room an hour or so before the driver had shown up didn’t matter much. 

“It’s equally lovely to meet you, I assure you. You are stunning in person.” Valeera threw her a compliment, anyway because God, she deserved it. She also avoided the overcoat that was carefully folded on the leather seat inside. An overcoat that was made, quite specifically, to match the deep mauve of Liadrin’s suit and the black silk of its lapels. 

“Am I?” Liadrin asked as she got in behind Valeera, turning her attention to the younger woman immediately once the driver shut the door. “I’m glad I don’t disappoint. Of course, I’ve only seen photos of you. The real thing is something else, entirely.” 

“Well, I couldn’t let you outdo me without at least an attempt. I’ve been over the guest list. I felt some effort was in order.” Valeera placed her clutch between them, and Liadrin reached into the inside breast pocket of her jacket to produce a slim phone - simple in nature, yet more modern than Valeera had expected. 

“I’ve had your calls forwarded here for the evening, as well as your texts. Any outgoing correspondence will come from your usual number.” 

Valeera took the phone and slipped it into the clutch without examining it. She had no doubt in her mind that Liadrin had done just that. “I left mine in the room.” There was a certain soft reassurance in her tone that caused one of Liadrin’s carefully trained ears to shift slightly. 

“Thank you.” Liadrin’s reply was genuine and just as soft. It left Valeera wondering if that was a particularly difficult request to follow for some people. And for this woman, no less. 

“Of course. I wasn’t expecting you to be here for the ride, honestly. It was a pleasant surprise.”

Liadrin shifted in her seat, and even that - she did with what seemed like practiced ease. Then again, it was a lot easier to move while one was sitting in a suit than in a form-fitting dress. And it was a hell of a dress. A plunging, daring evening gown cut from the same material used for her suit but altered to Valeera’s measurements. Liadrin appreciated it on Valeera even more than she’d appreciated the photos of it that had been sent over by one of her stylists. They were going to look damn good together tonight. 

“I wanted the opportunity to get to know you,” Liadrin responded easily, and Valeera noticed - perhaps for the first time - that she wasn’t the only one without a phone in sight. Valeera was used to her clients being glued to screens. She was used to being somewhat of an afterthought. This was already turning out to be a very different experience. 

“Well, I’m all yours.” Valeera’s answer was just as easy. Just a smooth. And it brought a faint quirk to the corners of Liadrin’s lips. Perhaps just a bit of added fire in the golden glow of her eyes. 

“Quite. I read your profile, of course. You have a bachelor’s degree, but it didn’t list your major…” 

“Not usually a concern for my clientele.” Valeera didn’t bother hiding her amusement, and Liadrin liked the little smirk that came with it. 

“If I may be so bold - I don’t think I’m your usual clientele.” Liadrin quipped as she rested an elbow against the door and brought her hand to her chin. Just enough to expose the french cuffs on her shirt along with links that likely cost more than a few months of Valeera’s rent. The gesture, while likely not purposeful, wasn’t lost on her. 

“No, you were a pleasant surprise.” 

“Good. What was your major?” Liadrin was so quick, Valeera nearly didn’t recover in time to answer. 

God, when was the last time someone asked her that? 

“Don’t laugh.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Education is a serious subject.” 

“Administrative Studies.” 

“That’s wonderful.” 

Valeera was quiet for a minute as she tried to gauge just how much Liadrin meant that. 

“You’re serious…?” 

“Very.” Liadrin wasn’t smirking. She wasn’t being ironic or facetious. It was...so fucking nice. 

“Well...thank you.” Valeera tilted her head slightly as Liadrin continued observing her. She'd been with plenty of people she would consider ‘polished’ but this was...almost to an extreme. So careful and practiced. From the way Liadrin was sitting to the very faint smile that seemed to nearly always be present on her lips. 

“You're quite welcome. Thank you for indulging me. Did you plan to further the degree, or leave it at that?” 

“Why, would I be more attractive if I had a master’s?” Valeera asked with an easy, natural little laugh that brought more of a real smile to Liadrin’s features. 

“No. Besides, if you were any more attractive you would make me look deplorable next to you.” 

“Not a chance.” Valeera quipped in return. “Anyway, no. The plan was to finish my degree and figure out what I really wanted to do with my life.”

“And have you?” Liadrin asked with a very slight lift of one of her brows. 

“I'm quite content for now if you would believe it.” Valeera’s answer came easily because it was true. She made good money. She met interesting people. She traveled occasionally. Hell, her life as a whole was interesting. 

“I admire you, then,” Liadrin said softly. Genuinely. “Contentment is an enviable thing to have. And so hard to come by. Sometimes I still don't know what to be when I grow up.” 

Valeera was struck by the truth in those words and Liadrin knew it. Yet, she managed to recover. “A billionaire hotel mogul and the most eligible bachelorette in the world, as ranked by People Magazine, isn't what you were aiming for?”

Liadrin exhaled in what might have been a laugh and her gaze flicked away from Valeera for the first time. “Perhaps not.”

“What would you be, then, if you could be anything in the world?” Valeera asked - now genuinely intrigued if she hadn't been already.

“Content, I think. I would be content. Maybe you should write a book on the subject. I'll publish it for you.”

Valeera laughed dismissively and glanced down at her hands, gloved in velvet and folded in her own lap. 

“I'm serious, you know.” Liadrin glanced out the dark tinted window nearest to her when the car came to a stop at a traffic light, and Valeera looked up at the slight movement, and at the earnest tone of her newest client’s voice. “I don't think anyone has ever asked me that question before.” 

“Haven’t they?” Valeera asked with a faint tilt of her head. “That’s because people are more interested in the tangible things about you. Your sense of fashion. Your money. Your beauty. You would think that, eventually, they would know enough about all those things and begin to care about your mind, wouldn’t you?” 

“And do you?” Liadrin asked with a smile that somehow came across as a mix between sly and softly curious. “Care about my mind?” 

“I’m not a saint. I care about all those other things just like the next person. But I absolutely care about that, too. While we’re on the subject of minds, your attorney mentioned something about discussing physical contact, and that you’d rather iron out the details with me in person. Before we get to an event with, what, over a couple hundred attendees, I’d like to know more about that. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable.” 

“I’ll be uncomfortable regardless. Just like you and likely everyone else in attendance to some degree.” Liadrin admitted as she regarded Valeera a little more closely. “But I do appreciate you asking.” 

“You don’t need to worry about my comfort level, Liadrin. I’m here for you and no one else. And I’m very comfortable with you.” 

“Are you?” Liadrin asked with a furrow of her brow that quickly eased into a faintly surprised smile. “I’m glad.” 

“Absolutely. And, if I’m being honest, I’m glad to be here. I haven’t had the pleasure of escorting a woman in far too long.” Valeera noticed an influx in parked cars lining the road as she glanced out the window and then back to Liadrin.

“The pleasure is mine, I assure you.” Liadrin reached for her coat, but not before first handing Valeera’s clutch to her. “But I do hope you find it pleasurable as well.” 

Valeera’s lips quirked faintly in an almost playful tease of a smile. “We’ll see.” 

“Will we?” Liadrin had timed her answer almost perfectly. As soon as the implications hit Valeera, the door was opening and Valeera was standing outside of the car, only pleasantly flustered. 

Then, it was Liadrin’s turn. She handed the man her overcoat and he placed it on her shoulders with such practiced ease, he didn’t even have to adjust it. 

She was a sight. But then, they both were. All Liadrin’s quiet confidence from the drive had melded back into the mask that she had perfected over many, many years of its wearing. Valeera didn’t miss a beat when Liadrin offered her her arm once they reached the steps leading up to the conference center the benefit was being held at. 

Around that time, the couple in front of them had past a majority of the photographers on either side of the carpeted exterior stairs, and every bit of the attention shifted to them. Instead of ignoring them, Liadrin turned and lifted a hand in response to various shouts of her name. 

“Liadrin! Liadrin, over here! Who is she?” 

“Liadrin! Here!” 

“Who are you wearing?!” 

Once they made it through the onslaught and into the warmth of the reception area, Valeera slowly released Liadrin’s arm. How tense it had been wasn’t lost on her, however, and looked at the older woman even as she handed her stole over to the coat-check. 

“I apologize.” Liadrin said as she turned to look at Valeera once she was free of her own coat. “I’m aware that can be a lot.” 

“I’ve been through it before,” Valeera responded easily, though she paused when Liadrin plucked a glass of champagne from a passing tray and passed it to her. “Slick. Thank you. What about you?” 

“I’d rather have a scotch. We’ll make our way around to the bar soon enough, I’m sure.” 

“Let me go get you a drink.” Valeera offered, checking Liadrin over quickly at the same time. She was used to having to fix a tie-bar here, a cufflink there. Straighten a tie. Any number of things to keep her clients looking the way they were expected to. 

But there wasn’t a single thing on Liadrin that was out of place, and when Valeera’s attention lifted back to her face, her head was tilted slightly in curiosity. 

“Why do you look so good, exactly?” Valeera asked, to which Liadrin only responded with a faint shrug and slight lowering of her eyelids. 

“Just a scotch, please. Neat. Suntory Yamazaki if they have it. Glenfiddich if they don’t.” 

Valeera raised a brow and was gone. She wasn’t about to tell Liadrin she wasn’t confident they’d have either - and besides, she’d have been proven wrong. They had both. The bartender had even sent Liadrin his regards. 

Jesus Christ, what had she gotten herself into this time? 

That question was swept immediately to the back of her mind when she turned to seek Liadrin out and saw her standing amongst a group of rather important men. Looking like she was trying not to look like she desperately needed this scotch right now. 

It didn’t take Valeera long to get back to her, and she fully expected to hand the drink over and remain relatively unassuming as Liadrin continued her conversation. What actually happened, however, was Liadrin took the drink from her and placed a hand on her back. 

“Thank you.” Her tone was so warm and genuine that it seemed out of place among the faces that Valeera suddenly found looking at her. “This is Genn Greymane, Baron Rivendare, and Hallford Wrymbane.”

“I may have heard of them in passing.” Valeera quipped easily as she held out a hand to Genn, who was already reaching for it. 

“Beautiful and funny. You’re a lucky woman, Liadrin.” The Baron, it seemed, found the playful ribbing entertaining. The rest of them followed suit, and Liadrin stroked along Valeera’s back encouragingly. But Valeera didn’t really need the encouragement. And everyone was happy to keep their attention on her for the time being. 

Liadrin was thrilled. She was positively ecstatic to sip from her glass and keep Valeera close with a hand on her back while she entertained the various people that usually flocked to her at these events. 

At one point, in between waves of greetings and schmoozings, Liadrin moved to stand in front of Valeera near the edge of the room. “You’re very good at this.”

“Keeping men entertained?” Valeera asked with a sly smile. “Who would have thought.” 

Liadrin chuckled softly. It was a sound Valeera was coming to enjoy quite a lot. “I suppose you’re right. But still. This night is considerably more bearable than most.” 

“Yeah.” Valeera agreed quietly, her eyes flicking down as Liadrin’s hand moved from her back to her side. She only just grazed her hip before stopping. “For sure. Thank you for having me.” 

“I haven’t had you yet. But I’ve enjoyed your company.” There was something a little different, then, about Liadrin’s tone. Something that drew Valeera closer. Something that left her without a response for once - if only for a beat or two. 

“Yet?” 

Liadrin lifted her hand between them before Valeera could lean in too close, and Valeera’s eyes fell to the empty glass it held. 

Valeera smirked and took it from her, her eyes lingering on the faint tilt of Liadrin’s head and the cant of her ears before she retreated towards the bartender yet again. Fuck. This woman was getting under her skin in more ways than one. Aside from being treated more like an actual date than a showpiece, Liadrin was just...hot. She just exuded something that Valeera wanted. 

And when she turned to find Liadrin looking at her across the room in all her put-together glory, she decided there was nothing more she’d like to do right then than give her whatever it was that she was looking for. There was so much heat in that gaze that it hid whatever else might have been there, and Valeera wanted that, too. 

It was almost as if Liadrin sensed this. For the first time that night, Liadrin came to her instead of the other way around. Intrigued, Valeera waited - hanging just at the edge of the bar as Liadrin approached and moved to stand behind her.

“I've made my pledges and showed my face enough for one night, I think.” Liadrin murmured quietly just over Valeera’s shoulder as the younger woman held her drink up. Liadrin took it along with a single step back. She hadn't even touched her. She'd just been a warm presence so close to her that it was infuriating. Maddening. And intentional.

That much, Valeera could gather from the expression on Liadrin’s face when she turned to look at her. “Have you?” Valeera would never admit how much she wanted that to be the case. How much she wanted to know what was underneath those finely tailored clothes and that perfectly polished exterior. 

“Haven't you?” Liadrin asked, allowing her gaze to trail down Valeera’s body in plain view of the woman for the second time that night. Only it was nothing like the first time. It burned like fire over every inch of Valeera’s skin and the casual way Liadrin was leaned against the bar only made it more excruciating. 

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good,” Liadrin responded simply, and Valeera was mildly shocked at the wink that the older woman sent her way over the rim of her glass. Not shocked that she'd done it. Just shocked that it hadn't come across the least bit ridiculous. 

They made it a few feet towards the lobby before they were interrupted. Valeera hadn't even seen the man approaching, and neither had Liadrin. Not until a hand clasped firmly on the heiress's shoulder and Valeera watched her ears press back of their own accord. 

“Liadrin! Leaving so soon?” 

“Ah, yes Hallford. Unfortunately, I have business to attend to in the morning.” Liadrin offered him a smile that didn't even come close to reaching her eyes, and Valeera’s brow furrowed faintly at just how still she'd gone. 

Caught off guard with someone very much in her personal space and touching her on top of it was a very different Liadrin, indeed. Almost like a hare having been spotted by a hawk. It was terrible to watch. Liadrin looked like she was struggling against the instinct to pull away, and Valeera shifted closer in response. Into Hallford’s view. She made eye contact with him quickly and then turned to face Liadrin. 

“Baby?” Valeera feigned a slight sulk and Liadrin’s attention turned to her. 

“Ah.” Hallford chuckled and dropped his hand from Liadrin's shoulder. “I see. Well. I wouldn't want to be the reason such a beauty was kept waiting.” 

“It's no trouble, Hallford. We'll have to catch up soon.” Liadrin lied easily. The words came with no hesitation, and no meaning - but her hand had returned to Valeera’s back. Was toying ever so slightly with the laces at the very bottom of the dip in the back of her gown. 

He wasn't the only person to stop them on their suddenly daunting journey to the welcome escape of the outside air and whatever was coming next. And Liadrin was visibly flushed by the time they finally managed it. 

The walk down the steps of the side entrance to the building where Liadrin’s driver waited for them was blissfully quiet. The quiet Valeera found them both sitting in as Liadrin stared out the window, tense and utterly still, was much less blissful.

Not for the first time that night, Valeera fought against the urge to reach out and touch her. To lay a hand on her thigh or stroke along her arm to pull her back again from wherever she'd gone. She'd never experienced this with a client before. This desperate desire to provide whatever comfort she could. Did she want them to have a good time? Of course, she did. She appreciated their business.

But this was different. This was Valeera looking down at the slight bounce in Liadrin's knee and the slightly strained lines of her neck and wanting to be whatever she needed. Whatever that was.

“Tell me what I can do for you.” Valeera whispered, laying her hand on the seat between them. 

Liadrin exhaled slowly as her ears twitched in the direction of that gentle offer, followed soon by her full attention. She found a mingling of earnestness and heat in Valeera’s eyes, and without looking down, trailed the backs of her fingers slowly along her arm beneath the stole she was still wearing. “That depends entirely upon what you're offering.”

Valeera nearly gasped when Liadrin's hand moved to rest beneath her chin. With all of the almost-touches over the course of the night, the sensation of it was so sudden and direct. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Valeera asked without hesitating. 

Liadrin’s hand turned slowly, and her fingertips trailed the sides of Valeera’s neck in an almost-hold that teased but had no substance. “Only if you want to be fucked.” 

Valeera nodded faintly. “I want that very much right now.” She breathed softly in reply. 

“I've been thinking about making you come for the better part of the evening.” Liadrin’s words came as more of a statement than something she was admitting. There was no shame there. No hesitation. 

And Valeera nearly shuddered in response as Liadrin’s hand came to a stop against her chest so that she could brush the side of her thumb along the delicate line of the younger woman’s collarbone. This was...fuck…

‘Different’ was no longer adequate. Very rarely did Valeera go home with a client. Rarer still was it because every inch of her desperately wanted to. 

“Then make me come.” Valeera’s eyes were still burning into Liadrin’s. Daring her to. Begging her to. 

“Spread your legs for me.” Liadrin’s voice was low and quiet, but full of something that was not to be argued with. Not that Valeera was in any mood to argue. She spread the thigh nearest to Liadrin slowly, and her tongue darted over her red-painted lips to wet them.

“Thank you.” Liadrin dropped her hand and felt slowly along the milky, silken skin of Valeera's thigh. “Keep your hands on the seat. Please.”

“Of course.” Valeera noted the pause that followed from Liadrin - the beseeching look in her eyes. 'Don't touch me.’ She'd meant to say, only she was far too polite to say it. “Make me come, baby. I won't move.” 

“I will,” Liadrin responded simply, though she didn't necessarily do what Valeera was expecting her to. Instead of pulling her panties down her legs, or even pushing them to the side - Liadrin touched over them lightly. Silk. And wet through in the spot Liadrin was paying careful attention to. 

Valeera thought to ask her to touch her skin. She thought to remove the garment herself, but she'd given her word she'd remain still. As it turned out, she needn't have worried. Liadrin found her clit and pressed her fingertips against it through the damp material with little effort. She stroked slow, careful circles around it until Valeera’s head fell back against the seat and her chest heaved faintly with each breath she took.

Valeera didn't need to open her eyes to feel Liadrin’s on her. Threatening to burn right through her all over again. But she was happy to have this attention. She was happy for Liadrin to watch her thighs begin to tremble. More than content to spread her legs further. To ask for more without words. But Liadrin wasn't going to give it to her. Not here. She would bring Valeera slowly to a controlled, subtle orgasm that she tumbled into gently. An orgasm that left a whimper dying in the back of her throat.

One that left her wanting more like she'd only just learned what ‘want’ was. Like she'd never known real desire until now. Until her eyes opened slowly as Liadrin traced further down over her panties. To the place Valeera desperately wanted her - only to retreat. 

“Your contract states that you can end the date at any time.” Liadrin murmured as kneaded Valeera’s thigh firmly before guiding her dress back down to where it was supposed to be. 

“Right.” Valeera whispered - flushed and breathless. “Ending this date is the last thing on my mind.” 

“I'm glad.” Liadrin's response was simple. To the point. Valeera wasn't the only one that wanted more. Not by a long shot. You wouldn't have known it to look at her, but she was aching to have Valeera. To truly have her. To know what she looked like without the dress. To know just how far she would go. How far she would let Liadrin take her.

It wasn't much longer before they were pulling up to a hotel that Valeera recognized. She'd even stayed here a time or two. 

“You got a room at the Pierre?” She asked with a faint lift of one of her brows.

Liadrin looked almost confused for a moment. “No. I…”

“You own it.” Valeera mused with a quiet laugh. “Of course you do. I suppose you're going to tell me you live in the penthouse next.

“I do.” Liadrin replied with ease, and still a little edge of confusion. 

“That's hot, baby.” Valeera’s tone softened slightly as she took the moment the driver was giving them to regard Liadrin closely. “The way you act about it all. The way you act, in general.”

“Is it?” Liadrin asked with a quirk of her lips and an amused chuckle. But she knew. On some level, she knew. The look she gave Valeera told her that much. The subtle lowering of her eyelids and the relaxed cant of her ears. 

It was true. Liadrin was at ease, again. Secure in the knowledge that Valeera wanted her. That Valeera would do as she was asked. That she was in control. 

Even on the short walk to the private elevator, Liadrin had a certain confidence to her step. It wasn't forced or manufactured. No, this wasn't a part of that mask she wore. This was purely her. Even the way she looked at Valeera when the elevator doors shut. Like she was in no hurry. Like she knew, now, that she would get what she wanted, and she was content to watch Valeera’s lips spread into a slow smile. 

Valeera, who was used to being pawed at awkwardly in situations like this. Valeera, who was actually more used to handling those same situations before the car ride was even over. Valeera - who genuinely wanted, for the first time in a very long time, to please her client thoroughly. Perhaps all the more so for all of Liadrin’s calm, collected patience. 

When the elevator began nearing Liadrin's private floors, she moved towards the doors and pulled a card from the inside of her jacket, readying it by the reader in the panel nearby as she looked over her shoulder to watch Valeera move closer to her. “There are no staff tonight. Please, make yourself at home.” 

“While we fuck, you mean?” Valeera’s eyes flicked to the little beep that signaled Liadrin's card had been read, and the doors opened into the elegant former ballroom beyond the foyer that now served as a living room, with impossibly high, vaulted ceilings - all of its marble and starkness softened by fur rugs and blankets here and there. And every inch illuminated by the lights of the city beyond through towering windows that overlooked the park. 

It was stunning. Breathtaking, even. 

Liadrin exhaled softly through her nose. A laugh so small that it never truly became one. “Yes. While we fuck.”

Especially when the heels of Liadrin’s shoes began clicking across the marble floors, echoed with the more subtle sounds of Valeera’s steps. Especially when that filthy word echoed in her ears in that subtle accent and low tone. Not an accent from anywhere in particular. More like a lilt. One that came with money and bloodlines and constant travel. Perhaps of never being in one place too long. Likely all of the above. 

Valeera could tell Liadrin was loosening her tie from the way her shoulders were moving, and found herself wishing she could watch as she followed her up the dark-stained grand staircase that led from the would-be ballroom to the upper floors of the penthouse. She caught a glimpse of Central Park as she glanced to the side and realized she’d never seen it from this high up. Not in person. Idly, she observed how beautiful the way the lights reflected against the water in the distance was. 

It didn’t take long, however, for her attention to be drawn back to Liadrin as they rounded the corner and headed down the hallway. For the first time that night, she saw a phone in the older woman’s hands. No quicker had she seen it, though, than it was being slid back into a pocket Valeera couldn’t see - and the sound of music filtered throughout the entire floor. Something low and rhythmic with no lyrics. Nothing to distract.

She couldn’t have timed it more perfectly. No sooner had it started playing than they were entering what had to be the master suite with its almost too-large bed facing a floor-to-ceiling window that filtered blue and white city lights in to drape the room and turn it almost grey. 

It was sexy. 

It was perfect. 

Valeera was still taking everything in when Liadrin finally turned to face her. Their eyes met, and Valeera’s ears shifted faintly at the sound of a tie-bar and cuff links dropping into a little tray on the table near the entryway, no doubt to be tucked away somewhere later. 

“Do you like it?” Liadrin asked in a murmur as she approached, her shirt undone at the first two buttons despite the fact that her jacket was still on. Her tie was hanging just a little lose. The sight had Valeera’s mouth a little dry, but she managed an answer, anyway. 

“It’s beautiful.” Valeera whispered, and Liadrin was standing in front of her. 

“I assure you it would be much less so without you here.” 

Valeera reached for the lapels of her jacket without really thinking about it first. It had been so instinctual. So hard to reign in. 

But Liadrin caught her wrists gently before she could get anywhere. It wasn’t a harsh grip. And it was softened all the more by Liadrin stepping closer and turning her in a move that felt, for a moment, like a dance. A move that left Liadrin pressed to her back and Valeera’s arms crossed in front of her. 

“Let me help you with this.” Liadrin husked - the warmth of her breath heating the nape of Valeera’s neck and sending the flush in her face towards her ears. She nodded, and the moment she did, she felt Liadrin undoing the few laces holding the material of her dress together against her lower back. 

Instead of letting the material fall, Liadrin caught it easily against Valeera’s waist with one hand while the other trailed slowly down her spine. 

Valeera drew in a sharp breath, and was immediately surprised at herself. She couldn’t remember ever being this sensitive, but god. Her eyes fell to her own hard nipples as her dress fell slowly from her chest and the grey light glinted against the jewelry that had been revealed. 

“Don’t know if you’re into this.” She breathed as Liadrin moved to the front of her again. “I can take them out.” 

Liadrin was close enough now that her hips kept the dress from falling any lower, and she drew the warmth of her hands slowly up Valeera’s sides - tracing the undersides of her breasts with her thumbs as she looked down at the piercings she was sure Valeera was referencing. 

Her eyes lingered there as her hands moved higher. As her thumbs caught against the little metallic balls on the outsides of the barbells and Valeera’s chest sank slightly as a shuddering exhale of breath escaped her. 

“Please don’t.” Liadrin countered quietly. “They’re stunning.” 

As the words left her, the golden glow of her eyes lifted - almost snapping up to meet Valeera’s. “Take your dress off.” She continued as she toyed once more with the piercings - this time brushing the pads of her thumbs over the hard, sensitive skin of the younger woman’s nipples before she finally stepped back. 

Valeera made her way towards the bed and let her dress fall to the floor. Liadrin watched her all the while. Especially the look Valeera cast in her direction when she stood there in just her heels and panties that were still too damp to be comfortable. 

Liadrin slid her jacket from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor like it was nothing because it was. Right now, it was. “The rest.” She continued simply as her fingers made quick, deft work of the buttons of her own shirt. 

Valeera was almost surprised. But she reached for the heels anyway - tossing them aside and out of the way and then slipping her underwear down her long, slender legs. The next time she looked up, Liadrin was in a white v-neck and she was undoing her belt. Slowly. Sliding it through each loop of the waistband of her pants until it was free. She held it for a moment. Just long enough for Valeera to shift uncomfortably on the bed. 

Just long enough for Valeera to see her smirk in response. 

When all was said and done, Liadrin was opening a wardrobe door that certainly didn’t contain any clothes and pulling a harness down from the hook it hung from. 

“Stay there. Don’t move.” 

Valeera swallowed thickly as she obeyed. But she couldn’t look away. Even as she spread her legs, her eyes stayed trained on toned arms and thighs and hands that worked against buckles without missing a single beat. 

Whether or not it was intentional, Valeera was trembling by the time Liadrin finally made her way to the bed. And she stayed still. Even as Liadrin reached up and pulled her hair free carefully - finding every pin that held it in place until it was falling around her shoulders and further. 

“I like this.” Liadrin remarked quietly as she let one of the endlessly long waves of golden hair slide through her hand. “And I like turning around to your legs already spread for me.” 

Again, Valeera shifted on the bed. She knew she must have been making a mess, but Liadrin didn’t act like she minded. Not in the least. 

“But I want you to lay face-first on my bed and I don’t want you holding back a single sound.” Liadrin glanced between Valeera’s legs if only to enjoy the sight of how wet she was. “That’s something you can do for me, yes?” 

“I can do whatever you need me to do.” Valeera’s voice was even, if not a little raspy. 

“Perfect.” Liadrin breathed, leaning down before Valeera started to move so she could murmur next to her ear. “Then I want you to take this until you can’t anymore. As deep as you can. As hard as you can. For as long as you can.” 

“I can do that.” Valeera turned her head slightly, and Liadrin pulled back to let her move. 

“I believe you.” 

Liadrin enjoyed watching her. The way the faintly toned muscles shifted in her slender back as she turned and laid on her stomach was a vision. Valeera was a vision in her entirety, really. From the few beauty marks here and there that Liadrin found herself wanting to touch to the way she rested her head on the pillow so that she could see her out of the corner of her eye. 

And here she was. Waiting. Wanting her. 

“Cross your ankles.” Liadrin’s voice was a true whisper, now. Valeera complied, and Liadrin moved slowly onto the bed over her. Not entirely, though. Not right away. She took time to stroke slowly up Valeera’s legs first. She paused at her thighs and kneaded them strongly before delicately caressing the ample curve of her ass. 

Her body followed her hands, and even the soft material of her undershirt nearly made Valeera jump - she was so tense with anticipation. 

And then came the subtle, firm pressure of the tip of the toy - sliding up and down against her as Liadrin used her body to slick the length of it. 

Perhaps the thing Valeera expected the least was the gentle kiss between her shoulder blades as Liadrin began pressing into her. It was so soft. Such a contrast to the steely, slightly tense body stretched above her. 

Valeera couldn’t have asked for a better position. She felt every inch. Every subtle moment of discomfort until Liadrin’s hips were flush against her ass and her hand was sliding from between them to support her own weight next to Valeera’s side. 

And she held nothing back. Not a single harsh, breathless gasp, nor the whimpers that followed as Liadrin went still. Waiting. Valeera realized she was waiting. Strung as tight as a bow with her thighs shifting subtly on either side of Valeera’s as her knees dug into the bed. 

“Fuck me.” Valeera panted. “Please just fuck me.” 

The first movements were sharp and deep. They drove the breath from Valeera’s lungs and all she could do was lay there. Between her ankles being crossed and the just-right amount of weight Liadrin was bearing down on her with, all she could do was take it.

It was so fucking good. And it only got better. So rarely did someone have the walk to back up their talk. But Liadrin...Liadrin didn’t talk much. Not really. Just enough. And even then, Valeera hadn’t been prepared for her. But in that good way. That overwhelming, all-consuming way where the sounds of Liadrin’s hips meeting her as sharply melded with the low music in a muddle of sound in Valeera’s mind. 

And when Valeera wasn’t so tight that it hindered Liadrin any longer, Liadrin knelt up against her and held nothing back. Each time Valeera managed to open her eyes, she was treated to the sight of Liadrin’s shirt lifted halfway up her toned stomach and out of the way. But they were only glimpses. More often than not, Valeera’s face was buried in the pillow she was clutching and she wondered if she would go hoarse tonight. 

She got so close to coming so quickly, and Liadrin showed no signs of slowing or stopping. She fucked her hard through the peak of her orgasm and followed her along the bed when her body shifted of her own accord. Once again, Liadrin’s hips stopped moving. Pinned Valeera’s writhing body to the bed as she waited - panting quietly and leaned over Valeera. 

“Don’t stop.” Valeera gasped - her voice trembling as she clutched at the pillow in her hands desperately. “Don’t fucking stop.” 

Yet, Liadrin stayed still. She took the time to gather a fistful of Valeera’s hair in her hand and turn her head so that she was no longer muffled by the pillow, and Liadrin arched her hips back against her as much as she could manage. 

“Liadrin, please. Fuck. Please make me come again.” 

And, oh, she did. With a hand in Valeera’s hair pulling just the right way - she found an angle that had the other woman shuddering and choking out moans were stronger and sweeter than any liquor. 

This time, when Valeera came - there was no pause. No time for her to ride out her orgasm. It just rolled into and melded with the next one until she was uncrossing her ankles and pushing up against Liadrin’s weight. 

“Fuck. _Fuck_...I n..need…” 

Liadrin let go of her hair immediately and helped her turn over onto her back as she gasped and shook - desperate for more air in her lungs and for a break for her overstimulated senses. She was so out of it for a moment that when she felt Liadrin against her again, she almost didn’t realize they were facing each other. She almost didn’t realize that Liadrin was holding her hands above her head and stroking along her wrists slowly with her thumbs as she looked down at her. 

Valeera glanced between them when she managed to focus her vision, and slowly moved her legs until she was cradling Liadrin’s hips between her thighs. “Like this.” Valeera murmured, recognizing the faint tremor in Liadrin’s arms and the subtle glistening of sweat over her shoulders. “Can you fuck me like this?” 

Liadrin released Valeera’s arms slowly, watching as she kept them where they’d been pinned for a moment before she reached between them and lined the tip of the toy up again. For a moment, Valeera was bracing herself for the first few movements. But she needn’t have. 

Liadrin sank into her slowly. Carefully. She stroked softly along her thighs and gradually lowered herself down with one hand still between them - left there so she could stroke Valeera’s clit with her fingertips in time with the subtle movements of her hips. 

Valeera’s eyes rolled and shut as she clutched her hands into fists, but they opened quickly when she heard Liadrin’s almost ragged breathing near her ear. Instinct nearly took over again. She nearly reached for Liadrin to keep her close before she paused. 

“Where can I touch you?” Valeera was breathless. Desperate. And Liadrin could hear it in her voice. Maybe that’s why she was so struck by the question. By the fact that even in this state, Valeera had asked. 

Liadrin rolled that question around in her mind for a breath or two before answering. “My back. My sides.” 

“Okay. It’s okay.” Valeera breathed, immediately wrapping her arms around the older woman and hooking her fingertips into her shirt just beneath her shoulders. 

Everything shifted almost violently for Liadrin in that moment. In a way she wasn’t quite ready for. This wasn’t every other woman who didn’t care to ask. Who inevitably forgot, even if they did. There was something in the way Valeera said that it was okay that made Liadrin believe that it really was, if only for the moment. And that was fine. A moment was fine. 

A moment to lose herself utterly in the hands that stayed true to that reassurance - kneading at her back and grasping her sides. Even leaving her shirt where she’d left it - along with a few marks from nails that had Liadrin choking back shuddering moans. 

Liadrin kept up this slow, intimate rhythm until Valeera was gasping almost against her ear - her voice nearly gone. Attempts at Liadrin’s name. Quiet, unintelligible pleas. 

Valeera had nothing left when she came again. Her body heaved and she felt the material of Liadrin’s shirt threaten to tear against her back and Liadrin just moved right along with her until, finally, she had no choice but to lay down against Valeera. 

“I…” Liadrin trailed off, and felt one of Valeera’s hands slip down to the hot, bare skin of the small of her back. 

“Take as long as you need.” Valeera’s voice was failing her, but she managed. And she continued to manage. “You fucked me so good.” There was almost no tension left in Liadrin’s back as she stroked over it carefully. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Liadrin let out a sigh that felt like it came from the very core of her being as she rested her forehead against Valeera’s shoulder for a moment and carefully removed herself from between Valeera’s legs, pausing at every sign of discomfort - no matter how faint - until she was arched over the younger woman and pulling her shirt back down with trembling hands. 

Hands that were joined by Valeera’s - now considerably more steady. Instead of trying to hinder her, though, they simply aided her until the stretched, ruined material was as fixed as it ever would be. 

For a moment, after Liadrin unbuckled the harness and stayed straddling Valeera’s lap, she simply allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of hands over her shirt against her sides. She enjoyed the afterglow of exhaustion and acceptance, regardless of whether or not it was genuine. 

“Do you need anything?” Liadrin asked as she finally willed herself to stand. She was steadier on her feet than she should have been, but Valeera shook her head faintly. 

“I’m good, baby. What about you…?” 

A slightly loaded question for Liadrin, who was already tugging on the pants she’d left discarded on the floor. When she turned back towards Valeera in an attempt to formulate a response, Valeera was laying on her side looking at her, and spoke before she even had to. 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. If you’re good, so am I.” 

Liadrin wasn’t used to being caught off-guard. Not by a long-shot. And Valeera was shockingly adept at it. 

“Thank you.” She finally responded quietly. And then she was gone, leaving Valeera to finish catching her breath and gathering herself. 

Despite the fact that she’d said she didn’t want anything, Liadrin returned shortly thereafter with a crystal decanter in one hand and an empty glass to match in the other. Water, Valeera recognized as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Please drink something.” Liadrin requested, already filling the glass and placing everything down on the bedside table. “I need to shower.” 

“I will.” Valeera replied. “You, uh...you need me to be gone by the time you’re done?” 

“Of course not.” Liadrin replied - a furrow between her brows as her ears sank slightly. She handed Valeera the glass and Valeera realized she’d never been so happy to be holding water. But then Liadrin’s disbelief at her question struck her. 

“It’s just, y’know. Clients don’t usually want me around afterward. In their bed and whatnot.” 

“I don’t see why not.” Liadrin responded simply. “I’ll only be a moment.” 

Liadrin left Valeera still sitting there in mild disbelief and retreated to the blessed solitude of a mostly wall-less rainshower that was only a few degrees away from scalding her. 

Under the steaming rivulets of water, she reached between her own legs to contend with the by-now-unbearable ache that had settled there. It was quick, but god - it was satisfying. She felt almost boneless as she stood there, leaning with her head against the dampness of the wall trying not to gasp in any water. She only barely managed to keep her footing well enough to continue scrubbing herself off. 

She spent more time drawing a bath and finding a robe to place over the towel warmer than she did on herself. All told, it wasn’t more than ten or fifteen minutes that she was gone before she was walking back into the bedroom in a fresh v-neck and a pair of sweatpants that hung off her hips yet still managed to fit her just right. 

Valeera realized in a moment of mild shock that she was somehow even more attractive like this - with her wet hair up in a quick, messy bun in casual clothes that were likely still outrageously expensive. But they looked comfortable. They looked good on her. 

“Hey…” Valeera offered a small smile along with the greeting, and the one she got in return was genuine. Tired, yes. But genuine. 

“There’s a bath waiting for you.” Liadrin responded. “Along with your preferred hair care products, if you’d like to wash it. I know it’s hell recovering from a night of bad shampoo.” 

Valeera wondered how many more of the odd questions she’d been asked prior to this date were going to be answered tonight as she stood with a simple murmur of her appreciation and made her way towards the bathroom. 

She’d have asked about clothes had Liadrin not caught her arm gently and brushed a simple, short kiss to the back of her shoulder. “I have a conference call in an hour that I need to prepare for. I hope you find my bed comfortable. You look so good in it.” 

Valeera smiled. Liadrin released her arm and her gaze and was gone before anything else could be said. 

Valeera was almost glad Liadrin had disappeared because she had to take a moment when she walked into the bathroom to find a clean robe and a clean towel hanging on the warming rack near the door, along with fresh bottles of everything Liadrin had told her would be there. 

She didn’t see Liadrin again that night. The place was so big, she didn’t even hear her as she settled down in her bed. She did notice, though, that the sheets had been changed while she’d been soaking the slight strain out of her muscles in the bath. She also noticed there’d been a fresh glass of water poured for her. 

For now, though, she was exhausted. And sleep came more easily for her that night than it had in a long time. She even slept in. Somehow. Despite the fact that there was a tray clearly meant for her on the bedside table, and the room had been straightened into impeccable neatness. 

She couldn’t remember ever having a charcuterie board and a mimosa for breakfast, and certainly not for breakfast in bed. As she lifted the tray, she placed it back down when she noticed a notecard beside it with her name in precise, yet elegant pen strokes on the front. 

_Valeera - _

_I’ve had your things collected from the hotel. You’ll find them in the foyer. Enjoy your morning at your leisure. My driver will collect you as soon as you’re ready. I apologize for my absence. I actually did have business to attend to, today. I hope you understand. Thank you for a truly needed, wonderful evening. _

_Liadrin_

Valeera shook her head faintly in disbelief, and then absolutely enjoyed her morning. Including the fresh change of clothes that had been left in the bathroom for her - all of them her size. 

True to her word, she didn’t even turn on her phone until she was safely tucked away in the back seat of one of Liadrin’s cars. The first notification that popped up once she had service was a transfer from an unnamed account directly into her own. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced up to see if the driver was looking at her, only to find the partition already raised between them. She got her money through Lor’themar. In fact, that’s where she’d be headed after she dropped her things off at her apartment, so…

_Thank you, again._

The account was anonymous. The note that went along with the transfer - the same. A tip. This was a tip from Liadrin. A fucking ten thousand dollar tip. 

Valeera had to lock her phone screen to keep herself from staring at it. 

She’d just made twenty grand in one night...and she’d _enjoyed_ it. 

A lot.


	2. Losing My Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I think I thought I saw you try..._  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

“Valeera.”

“Hey, Brat. You weren't answering my texts.”

Valeera pulled her phone away from her ear as she shifted under the blankets covering her with a groan. Four texts from Lor’themar. Well, shit. She hadn't even meant to fall asleep. Her plan had definitely been to go home, drop off her things, and head over to him to pick up his check. Then again - she rarely stayed out all night with a client, and that morning visit with him was almost routine now. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Little worn out.” Valeera finally responded after putting the call on speaker and placing her phone on her bed beside her. “Forgot to shoot you a text this morning.”

Lor’themar sighed quietly. “Was the date that bad?”

“Fuck, no. It was stellar. I'm just sore.”

“Valeera, you signed an NDA.”

“So did you. Anyway, it was amazing. Charity function was pretty run-of-the-mill, but when I went home with her-”

“Valeera I-”

“Absolutely wrecked. Like.”

“Please.”

“Like she's fucking phenomenal. Like I don't even know how many-”

“Valeera!” 

“Yes?”

Lor'themar breathed a sigh of relief and Valeera could almost see him rubbing his temples. “She wants to book another date for this coming weekend. An executive dinner.” 

Valeera paused, then. As fun as it was picking on him, her mind needed a moment to catch up to what he'd just said. Liadrin wanted another date. Check. This weekend. Check. 

“Book it, Lor’themar. Don't be ridiculous. Oh, wait - that's probably what you were texting me about, huh?”

“I can't stand you. I hope you know that.” Lor'themar muttered through the line and Valeera laughed again - though this one was a little quieter. 

“I love you, too. Next time you want to know how big Varian Wrynn’s dick was, I'll be sure to remind you of the NDA. God forbid I talk about tits for once…”

“Valeera, _please_. What if I had you on speaker?”

“You would never have me on speaker. But in all seriousness - she's a priority client. If there's a scheduling conflict, assume I'll cancel other appointments for her.” 

Lor'themar was quiet for a while, and Valeera could hear him typing away at his laptop. “...She's that good, huh?”

“Lor’themar, really. I signed an NDA. Anyway, it’s not like that.” Valeera countered easily. “She's just different. It feels like I've been seeing the same person on every date for years. They all just bleed into each other. I enjoyed this one. I could do with more of that in my life.” 

“I'm glad.” Lor'themar meant that, too. Valeera was easily the best escort in his employ. Educated, a wonderful dancer, you name it - she had it to offer. Beyond that, he considered her a friend. And sometimes, friends were hard to come by in New York. “I'll let her know you'll be attending and I'll forward you the itinerary.”

Once the call was over, Valeera just looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom for a while. Weighing her options, maybe, before she finally fired off a text to Lor’themar.

_Let her or whoever is handling this for her know that she can feel free to contact my personal, please._

_Trying to cut out the middle man? :(_

_Wouldn't dream of it. Kisses._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liadrin let out a shuddering sigh of relief as she placed her phone back on her desk. She hadn't really expected Valeera to agree to see her again.

No matter how many times she played the events of their night together back in her mind, she couldn't put her doubts to rest. 

Even now, as she turned her chair to look out over the park, she couldn't manage it. Nor could she make herself understand why she was so concerned over it. She just was. 

Liadrin had never even booked an escort more than once. Not one like Valeera, anyway. One who asked her questions that made her think. One who seemed so utterly determined that she be comfortable. 

Liadrin wanted that, again. Even if Valeera was just better at hiding her judgment than others, Liadrin wanted it again. 

If only she knew that Valeera had actually enjoyed herself. That she hadn't been put off by the roughness or the hang-ups. Sure, Liadrin had enough money to make almost anyone stick around.

But she wanted Valeera to be comfortable, too. She wanted so badly to know that she hadn't been too rough. That was the gist of it, really. She wanted to know that her letting go hadn't been too much. 

And she wanted the guilt of those concerns to go away. 

She could have asked that night if she'd been able to make herself. But it had been so strangely intimate. So different...and she was still slightly off-center as a result. Still having trouble analyzing her own thoughts, much less giving them a voice. 

Liadrin knew these thoughts would plague her until she saw Valeera again. But that didn't mean she couldn't do things to soothe herself in the meantime. Sending the other woman such a substantial tip had helped. 

_I’m sorry if I fucked you too hard. Here's ten grand._

Liadrin's ears pressed back so hard at that thought, they came to rest against the seat she was leaning back in. 

Valeera had asked her to keep going. Even when she'd stopped and turned her over, she'd asked her. 

Yet, the thought that Valeera had just been happy to tolerate it for the money? Even that was strangely uncomfortable for Liadrin. 

She had other avenues to employ people for such things. And those women were nothin like Valeera. The women that she spent evenings with elsewhere. Professional submissives who Liadrin would never have been so concerned over if only because they knew exactly what they were getting into.

Maybe she was tired of that. Maybe Liadrin wanted someone to know more than one side of her. Maybe she wanted to not be quite so alone. 

Whether or not she had to pay for the cure to that loneliness didn't really matter. It was easier in some ways. Money was simple. Numbers were simple. To her, anyway. Even when other things were impossibly difficult.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valeera had looked over the itinerary at least a handful of times today. Show up at Liadrin’s hotel. Check. Dressed comfortably. Check.

Sure, a wardrobe would likely be provided to her, but that didn't mean it didn't feel strange to walk into The Pierre by Matriarch in ‘comfortable’ clothing. Especially knowing Liadrin was here somewhere. Likely in her penthouse, waiting. 

At least, that's what Valeera assumed until the property’s maitre d’hotel approached her with a smile. “Ms. Sanguinar? Madam Liadrin is attending to other business at the moment, I hope you don't mind being escorted to the spa without her company.” 

...Spa?

“Of course not.” She offered an equally polite smile in turn and he nodded and turned to lead the way. 

Valeera wondered if this was for a certain hairstyle...maybe nails...any number of things. The idea that it was going to be a full treatment hadn’t ever really crossed her mind. She hadn’t even realized just how much she needed this. 

And Liadrin had spared absolutely no expense. Valeera had had a facial, she’d had a pedicure that came with more than once glass of fine champagne. But all that paled in comparison to the hour-long full-body massage the treatment had ended with. 

Valeera wasn’t generally a tense person. At least, she hadn’t thought she was. The therapist, however, found plenty of knots that needed to be worked out. When it was all said and done, she was left in the dark room beneath a damp, heated towel - almost dozing off to the soft music that meandered throughout the space. 

She barely stirred when just a little light filtered into the room and disappeared. Which was appreciated. Liadrin’s eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of the room and she took a moment to appreciate the sight of Valeera looking so relaxed. 

The steps she took to make it to the padded table the younger woman was stretched out across were quiet, and once she was standing beside it, she couldn’t help the faint smile that flickered across her features as she reached out to trail a slow, light touch along Valeera’s leg. “I hope you enjoyed your afternoon.” 

Valeera’s eyes snapped open immediately, but Liadrin shook her head. “Relax.” Too quickly, the touch was gone, and Valeera huffed quietly in response to its absence. Her gaze followed Liadrin’s other hand and settled on where it placed a long, narrow jewelry box on the pillow next to her head along with a key card. “I’ll be upstairs.” 

By the time Valeera managed to lift herself up onto her elbows, Liadrin was gone and she was left looking after her. Just that simple touch and the low timbre of her voice had her heart beating a little faster than it should have been. But she was gone. It had just been a touch. It had just been a few words. Right? Then why did Valeera wish Liadrin was still here? Preferably fucking her right on the massage table. 

Oh, well. The jewelry box was enough of a distraction, at least. She opened it with a little quirk of her lips that faded and was replaced by a furrow between her brows. It was a tennis bracelet, sure. She had one or two at her apartment. But not like this. Not ones that came in velvet-lined boxes and were, undoubtedly, real diamond. 

She snapped the box closed and moved around the room to dress herself. It was a rush-job, but she wasn’t exactly as done-up as she usually was, either. She had to remind herself a few times on the elevator ride that Liadrin had requested that she not be. 

It felt strange to scan that card when the elevator reached the first floor of the penthouse. It felt strange to walk, unattended, into the grand living room. But she found Liadrin quickly enough. Sitting in an armchair in front of the unlit fireplace looking down at the screen of a tablet, swiping away with a look of concentration on her face. 

It was both a strange and welcome sight to see Liadrin not in a suit again. She wasn’t exactly in sweats and a v-neck, again. No, she was wearing loafers and well-fitted slacks that were rolled at the ankles and a sweater over her dress shirt, though the sleeves of both were rolled to reveal her forearms and the watch she was wearing. Audemars, of course. 

Whether or not she was actually concentrating, Valeera couldn’t tell. She approached, anyway - stopping in front of her with the bracelet in her hand. “Are you working?” She asked with a faint tilt of her head. 

Liadrin shook her head faintly, and something akin to worry flashed through her eyes as she shut the tablet and placed it aside. “I was only waiting for you.”

Valeera sighed quietly, but it was a sigh of relief. “The spa was wonderful, and the bracelet is gorgeous.” She offered it to Liadrin, then. “Would you put it on for me?” 

“Of course.” Liadrin took it from her and latched it easily, though she didn’t release her wrist right away. Instead, she traced her thumbs along the inside of it and slowly. “I...last time we were together if I was too rough with you…” 

Valeera withdrew her hand when Liadrin let go of it, and frowned softly. “Is that what all this was about? The tip? The spa? The bracelet?” 

Liadrin’s eyes flashed up, and her ears fell back so that they were pressed rather close to her head. Valeera sighed quietly and found herself wishing she could stroke through her hair or wrap her arms around her. 

“You were perfect.” Valeera said as she stepped a little closer, and Liadrin’s hands moved to the backs of her thighs. “I was into it. Very. I still am.” With that, she lowered herself slowly so that she was kneeling between Liadrin’s legs, and she reached for the older woman’s legs - touching along the backs of her calves carefully until it was clear that this was an okay place, too. 

“Are you?” Liadrin asked as Valeera continued stroking slowly along her legs. It was a feeling she enjoyed. Maybe more than she cared to admit. 

“Very.” Valeera replied easily, shifting just a touch closer. Close enough that she could rest her head in Liadrin’s lap. 

God, Liadrin liked this, too. Needed this. Desperately. It was so easy to just thread her fingers through Valeera’s hair as the younger woman’s eyes fell shut, perhaps in the most obvious display of trust she could have given Liadrin. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. And this was...well, deafening. 

“You could have called me if you were worried,” Valeera whispered as her ear flicked gently in response to a stray touch. One that she was happy for Liadrin to repeat. She did, of course. She stroked slowly along the length of Valeera’s ear - tracing one of the rings adorning it carefully. 

“I didn’t want to assume that offer had come from you and that nothing was lost in translation. Now that I know, however, I’ll keep it in mind.” 

“Mm. Please do. Now can we talk about one of the hundred things I can’t seem to get out of my head?” Valeera’s eyes still didn’t open. And she was kneading gently and Liadrin’s calves the moment she felt them tense - however slight it might have been. 

“What can’t you get out of your head?” Liadrin asked, tucking a few strands of hair behind the ear she’d been teasing. 

“The way you looked at me that night when you were holding your belt,” Valeera admitted quietly, turning her head just enough that she could kiss the top of Liadrin’s thigh. 

Liadrin froze for a moment, and Valeera’s eyes finally opened so she could look up at her. “It takes all kinds, baby.” She continued. “And I promise I’m all kinds.” 

Liadrin exhaled rather sharply and Valeera was rewarded with a smile that looked almost mischievous, along with the slow gathering of her hair against the nape of her neck. 

“Perhaps another time, then. We have a dinner in two hours.” 

“You’re holding my hair awfully tight for someone that has a dinner in two hours,” Valeera whispered as her lips quirked into a smirk. 

“You’re dangerous, Valeera.” Liadrin murmured - though she sounded genuinely amused. 

“Dangerous?” Valeera asked as she gave Liadrin’s legs a gentle squeeze. “Maybe a little. But I can be a good girl for you if that’s what you’re into.” 

“Take your pants off and get in my lap,” Liadrin replied quietly, though Valeera was compelled to respond immediately. She stood and slid them down her legs, and with Liadrin’s hands guiding her thighs - moved to straddle her

“Like this?” Valeera asked, settling herself against Liadrin’s legs with her hands in front of her. She only leaned in so she could speak close to Liadrin’s ear without touching it. “Is this how you like your good girls? Hm? In your lap wearing your diamonds wishing you were fucking them?”

Liadrin was kneading her thighs, now - looking up at her and getting drunk on the smell of her perfume and the words spilling from her lips. Valeera, in turn, was lifting her shirt up and over her head to leave herself utterly naked. But Liadrin stopped her. She reached up and guided her arms behind her back while they were still inside the shirt, and Valeera let out a breathy little noise when her mouth suddenly went dry. 

She could have easily shrugged her arms out of the flimsy material, but she didn’t. Not that she wanted to to begin with. Not when Liadrin leaned forward and nuzzled the skin of her chest between her breasts so that Valeera could feel her hot, quick breaths against her skin. “This is how I like you.” Liadrin countered, sliding one of her hands high enough that she could brush her thumb against the wet skin between Valeera’s thighs. 

“How else?” Valeera asked as she rocked her hips faintly, only to find them held still by a firm grip from Liadrin’s free hand. “What else do you wanna do to me?” 

“Right now?” Liadrin asked as she found Valeera’s clit and circled it slowly. Not enough to give her what she wanted. Not quite. Valeera nodded. 

“I want you to put your head on my shoulder. I want you to relax. And I want you to come.” 

That sounded...perfectly agreeable to Valeera, whose forehead came to rest against Liadrin’s shoulder as the older woman’s fingers spread her slowly. In that moment, really all Valeera could think about was just how fucking good Liadrin felt. How good she smelled…

“What’s that cologne?” She asked, a bit breathlessly. 

Liadrin turned her head and tilted it down. Her lips were almost brushing Valeera’s ear as she spoke. “Annick Goutal Eau d’Hadrien.” 

Valeera’s shoulders flexed slightly and she shuddered against Liadrin. “You speak French, don’t you?” 

“Oui,” Liadrin responded with a little chuckle as she finally pressed two of her fingers into Valeera, who groaned quietly. “But I want you to focus on this right now.” 

That was a pretty easy ask, all things considered. If Liadrin had been good with that harness, she was twice as good with her hands. But maybe it was because this felt so much more intimate. Maybe it was the feeling of really having Liadrin inside her. 

They were both quiet for a while, then. Aside from the slightly raspy, low noises that fell from Valeera’s lips and Liadrin’s heavy, excited breathing - they just enjoyed each other. 

Liadrin especially enjoyed the jolting little motions of Valeera’s hips as she grew more breathless when Liadrin added another finger beside the first two. 

“You like that?” Liadrin asked in a whisper. “To be stretched?” 

“Fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

Again, there was something so delectably sinful about Liadrin’s proper, perfect words turning suddenly filthy. Something that pushed Valeera right over the edge she was already teetering on. Just as she pressed down on Liadrin’s hand to keep it where it was, Liadrin reached behind her and freed her hands. 

Valeera couldn’t get them around Liadrin quickly enough. She couldn’t cling to her back hard enough. Hell, she couldn’t even breathe properly for a minute or two as Liadrin gradually freed her hand and to splay her fingers across Valeera’s stomach. 

“Good girl.” Liadrin murmured as she spun some of Valeera’s hair around her fingertips and enjoyed the feeling of the younger woman’s breath ghosting rapidly against her neck. 

This time, Liadrin didn’t have to stop Valeera’s hands from straying anywhere she didn’t want them. They stayed along her back - trailing occasionally to her sides but nowhere else. 

“Mm. I’m glad you think so.” Valeera mumbled. She still hadn’t moved her head. She was feeling so utterly sated. A spa treatment followed by getting fingered into oblivion by a millionaire? God, yeah. She’d be Liadrin’s good girl any time. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was getting paid for it. “Anything I can do for you?” 

“I’m fine.” Liadrin finally pulled back then, and Valeera didn’t ask for an explanation. 

“Alright, gorgeous. I should probably go get cleaned up and start getting ready, anyway. Unless…” 

Liadrin smiled. A gentle, easy smile that reached her eyes and made her look so fucking soft. “There’s a bath waiting for you upstairs. It should still be hot. The tub is heated.”

“Alright. You’re an excellent spoiler, by the way. Can I get one of those shoulder kisses before I go?” 

Liadrin chuckled and stood easily with Valeera still against her, supporting her with her hands beneath her thighs as she looked into her eyes. “Yeah. You can get one of those shoulder kisses.” Slowly, she lowered Valeera’s legs. “Turn around.” 

As Valeera turned in front of her, Liadrin trailed her fingertips across her bare shoulders and down her back before she finally leaned down and pressed her lips to the place she’d kissed the other night. It was easy to remember. There was a little freckle there - just above her shoulder blade. “I have a place across town,” Liadrin said quietly as she guided Valeera’s hips back against hers. “If you’re interested in all the things I’d like to do to you, I’ll take you there some time.” 

“I’d like that,” Valeera responded easily as Liadrin slowly let her go. She didn’t wonder why Liadrin had waited until she was facing away to ask her. She guessed easily enough. “I mean that.” 

Liadrin pressed another kiss - this one unasked for and all the nicer for it - to Valeera’s shoulder, then stepped away. 

“I really should get ready. I wanna look good for you.” 

“You will.” Liadrin sounded so confident that it almost made Valeera blush. Instead, she let out a quiet, single noise that sounded almost like a laugh - more at herself than anything - before she gathered her clothes and headed for the stairs. 

Liadrin was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs by the time she was ready. Like something out of a movie. All in black this time aside from the white dress shirt beneath her suit jacket. Even the tie and the pocket square were black. They were just a slightly different material. Silk, maybe - considering the way it caught the light just right and contrasted against the velvet everything else was cut from. 

Valeera, on the other hand, was wearing white. Liadrin had chosen another devastating gown for her, along with white Louboutins that allowed a flash of red to show each time she took another step down the staircase. Valeera had never even seen a pair in white. She was fucking impressed. 

“You are a vision, Ms. Sanguinar,” Liadrin observed with a soft smile as she handed her another stole, this one in white. 

“So are you.” Valeera countered as they made their way towards the elevator. The ride down was mostly used by Liadrin explaining who they’d be eating with. The private residence of one of her board members and his wife. It was quick work, though, and they were both quiet again by the time Liadrin got into the back seat of the car with her. 

Valeera glanced down in surprise when she found one of Liadrin’s hands resting on her thigh almost immediately. 

“You let me touch your legs earlier,” Valeera commented absently as she glanced away. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. It just felt like the right thing to do.” 

“There are some things I don’t mind. It’s just...easier when the boundaries are broader.” 

Valeera hummed in the back of her throat and nodded her understanding softly. “I get that. You have no reason to believe me right now, but I would never judge you. I would never force some sort of explanation out of you. I'm truly sorry if you've employed women in the past who have. And I'm assuming they have. They'd have been beyond ridiculous to have walked away from you by choice.”

Liadrin was a little taken aback by just how astute Valeera was. And by just how open she was willing to be about her observations. But it was refreshing. It was appreciated. 

“I've never had an escort quit, no. I just never see one more than once.” 

Valeera’s attention shifted more fully towards Liadrin, and her hand came to rest on the seat between them as she leaned slightly in her direction. “Yet here I am.”

“Here you are.” Liadrin agreed - her voice quiet, but not apprehensive. 

“Talk to me, then. As much as you're comfortable with. Communication is important in a sexual relationship.”

“We don't have to have sex every time we see each other.” Liadrin countered matter-of-factory. Valeera didn't even give her a chance to blink.

“I wouldn't mind at all if we did. I like having sex with you, Liadrin. Trust me. Or I wouldn't keep doing it.” 

Liadrin stroked along Valeera's thigh for a moment, then. Just to gather her thoughts a bit. “And it doesn't frustrate you that I'm not fond of reciprocation?”

“No. I know that if you ever do want it, I'll enjoy giving it to you. Whatever it is. But I'm not going to say no to the rest, either. You're good at what you do, and you know you are. My number one concern - the most important part, to me, of what I do for you - is making sure you're as comfortable as you can be. That you're enjoying yourself. It doesn't make any difference if that's at a charity event, or in your bedroom. If I have to deflect a hundred self-important men because you don’t want them to get close enough to touch you, I will. If you want to fuck me senseless then go take care of yourself in the shower, that's fine with me.” 

Liadrin turned a bit in her seat when Valeera fell silent and regarded her quietly for a moment before she finally spoke. “I'm not entirely certain you know how much I appreciate that. But I do. A great deal.” She trailed off, but Valeera could see she was thinking. There was a faint furrow between her delicate brows. Only just noticeable enough to give her away. “I quite enjoy it when you touch my back, honestly. My legs, too. Hands are a little different. My face and my chest are…are the worst places. If I'm being entirely honest, my sides are ticklish when things aren't sexual in nature. But…”

“I'm not going to tickle you, Liadrin. I get it. I get that you want to be in control. Trust me, baby, you are. We’ll get through this dinner, first. I'll be terribly charming and witty and his wife will try to be polite about it. They'll be more focused on me and each other than you. Then, whatever you need when it's over is yours.”

Liadrin leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat and sighed quietly. “You are able to be so many different people. Just in the time I've known you. I know that feeling too well. Only I have no choice and you do. So why do you do it? With me, I mean. Why do you flit back and forth at my whim like you did at the charity function? Like I'm sure you will at this dinner? No one else has done it so effortlessly. I'm not complaining. Just curious, perhaps.”

Valeera thought that question over for once before she answered it. And even then, her tone was measured and careful. “I'm just whatever you need me to be, whenever you need me to be it. When I'm alone with you, I'm myself. Which is rare. Incredibly so. I was genuinely glad to hear you wanted to schedule another date with me.” Valeera paused when Liadrin gave her thigh a faint squeeze through her gown and smiled. “I like who I am when I'm with you. I like taking care of you.”

“That's a new one,” Liadrin admitted, and Valeera finally reached out to rest her hand along the other woman’s forearm over her jacket. 

“That's a shame.” Valeera countered. “Especially considering how well you care for me.” 

“Unless you're referring to my financial means, you haven't really experienced how well I can take care of you, yet.” 

Valeera wasn’t very keen on letting go of Liadrin’s arm when the car came to a stop. Especially not after that statement. And it was a relief to her that Liadrin didn’t seem to mind that. “I’m down for whatever, baby. I have absolutely no reason to doubt your ability to take care of me...but I guess this is our stop.” 

“I guess so.” 

As if on cue, the door nearest Liadrin opened, and Valeera followed her out. Another penthouse. Another wife eyeing her carefully while she acted blissfully unaware. More caviare - which Valeera would compliment despite the fact that she’d never developed a taste for it. 

Champagne, of course. All meant to impress. Who, exactly, Valeera couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that they were four hours in, there had been too much champagne, and far too much expertly crafted laughter and amusement on her part. 

This man’s poor wife was at her wits’ end trying to keep up, and if Valeera was being honest with herself, she could’ve gone to bed an hour ago. Then again, Liadrin wasn’t faring much better. In fact, when they finally found themselves alone for a moment in the sitting room they’d all retired to so Liadrin could suffer through her board member’s desire to smoke a cigar, Liadrin’s mask fell for a moment when he excused himself to see his wife off to bed. 

Valeera was close by as Liadrin leaned back against the wall by the nearest bookshelf and looked at her imploringly. “Save me.” Liadrin whispered as Valeera moved to stand against her. 

“Gonna make it?” Valeera asked quietly, touching along the clasps of suspenders that had been revealed by the loss of Liadrin’s jacket sometime throughout the course of the evening. Quickly enough, though, her hands were resting along the safety of Liadrin’s sides. 

“It’s not looking good,” Liadrin responded, and a little smile played at the corners of her lips. It was one of the first real ones Valeera had seen all evening. “I think I’m withering away.” 

Valeera laughed quietly. There was a little rasp to her voice. Only just noticeable. She’d been doing a lot of the talking, and Liadrin was endlessly grateful for it. “You look wonderful for someone who’s withering away.” Valeera murmured as Liadrin pulled her closer with a gentle tug at her waist. 

“That’s very kind of you to say.” Liadrin half-sighed, half-spoke. It was a strange almost-hug they’d wound up in. “Let this man show me how much more alpha than me he is by choking through a cigar, and we’ll find a reason to leave.” 

“Are you going to invite me to stay the night? Be more alpha than he’d be even if he smoked a hundred simultaneous cigars?” Valeera asked as she gathered some of the fine material of Liadrin’s shirt into her hand against her back. The grip was just strong enough to be suggestive. Her expression was just open enough to have the same effect if the first had been lost on her.

“You’re tired,” Liadrin responded. “But I’ll likely always invite you to stay the night.” 

Valeera didn’t say anything. She was far too busy enjoying the feeling of Liadrin tracing the line of her jaw with her fingertips. “I like knowing you’re safe in my bed.” 

“That’s...you’re a lot, you know?”

Liadrin faltered, which was unusual. “I didn’t mean for that to sound-”

“It was sweet. You’re fine. You’ve been stressed for hours, and you still know all the right things to say. But I’m not too tired. Not for you.” 

Liadrin had just begun tracing a line down the front of Valeera’s throat with her thumb when her ear twitched in the direction of approaching footsteps and she pulled away from Valeera quickly. 

But for the rest of the evening, Valeera's eyes wandered to settle on Liadrin more often than not. She hadn't minded that little bit of possessiveness she'd allowed to slip through. She didn't mind the way Liadrin would rest a hand against her knee any time the man pretending to enjoy his cigar looked at her just a little too hard. 

She absolutely didn't mind the thought of knowing more about this side of Liadrin. Of seeing her in what was likely her most comfortable modus operandi. It made all the sense in the world, really. Wherever this other place of hers was, she was in control of it. Of what happened there. Of what was _allowed_ to happen there.

Liadrin also didn't strike Valeera as the usual type. The rich men who had one too many ill-informed ‘Fifty Shades’ fantasies and too much time and money on their hands. Valeera didn't even know what the man sitting with them was blathering on about anymore. She wasn't entirely sure he did either. No, she found herself wildly distracted, now. Luckily, he was too drunk to care how captive his audience was. 

He got up when he realized his decanter was empty, and Liadrin offered to stay for one more drink before she told him they'd need to retire for the evening. The moment he left the room to fetch a fresh bottle, Liadrin tightened her grip on Valeera's knee and exhaled slowly as she looked over at her. “What's on your mind?”

“You.” Valeera responded immediately as Liadrin turned her upper body towards her and slid her hand up her inner thigh inside her dress. 

“You're wet,” Liadrin whispered as she slipped Valeera’s panties to the side to confirm that she was right. “What about me?”

“Way too much to talk about here.” Valeera reached for one of Liadrin’s suspenders and gripped it firmly in her hand as her lips parted of their own accord when Liadrin found her clit and began stroking it quickly. 

“Tell me. Now.” Liadrin breathed urgently - her gaze hardening as she leveled it on Valeera. 

“I was considering what you're like as a dom.” Valeera gasped out quietly as she gripped the edge of the leather couch they were sitting on. “Because that's what you are, right? And it took you a little while to realize you want to be that for me. And you aren't sure if I want that.”

Liadrin hadn't stopped. Valeera was flushed heavily and her ears twitched at every sound, no matter how faint. She was unbearably close already, and she was certain Liadrin could likely hear the hammering of her heart in her chest. 

“He'll be back soon,” Liadrin whispered against Valeera’s ear after leaning closer to her. “And I'm not going to stop until you come.” 

Liadrin might have been bluffing. Valeera couldn't be sure. All she knew was, in a flurry of gasps and clutching at Liadrin’s shirt with trembling hands against her sides, she was doing exactly what Liadrin wanted her to despite the fact that the man that had been ‘entertaining’ them had just turned down the end of the hallway back towards the room. They could both hear him as Liadrin fixed Valeera’s panties and lifted her glistening fingertips to Valeera’s lips. “Lick them clean.”

Valeera parted her lips and Liadrin pushed her fingertips past them, but even as Valeera’s tongue worked over them, Liadrin touched her cheek gently with her thumb. “Yes. That's what I want to be for you. But I want you to sleep on it. I want you to be sure you want it, too. And then we can discuss it. Is that fair?” 

Valeera nodded faintly and Liadrin slipped her fingers free from her mouth before settling back on the couch next to her, looking utterly unaffected. Then again, Valeera composed herself again just as easily. Just in time to feel the warmth of Liadrin’s fingertips trailing along the back of her neck as their host walked in and poured another drink for both of them. Champagne for Valeera. Scotch for Liadrin. 

Even as Valeera was still awash in the quick, sudden pleasure of the incredibly risky orgasm Liadrin had just given her, she could have groaned at the sight of yet another glass. 

By the time they made it to the car, Valeera was having to put actual effort into keeping her eyes open. The fact that Liadrin was sitting against her side and guiding her head against her shoulder wasn't helping much. 

But Valeera sank into her easily - lifting a hand to rest against the older woman’s side as Liadrin’s fingertips found her scalp in the most ridiculously soothing manner. “It's nearly three in the morning.” Liadrin murmured in a low, gentle voice that made Valeera want to be even closer to her. 

“Mm. I'm fine.” Valeera breathed, and Liadrin chuckled. 

“We're close to the hotel.” Liadrin almost cooed those words to her, sounding like she likely could've had another fifth of scotch and been up for the entire night and still been fine. Valeera wondered where she found the energy. 

Getting inside when they arrived might have been more of an ordeal were it not for how ridiculously used to wearing heels Valeera was. Yet, as soon as they stepped through the elevator door, Liadrin guided her gently to lean back against the wall of it then knelt in front of her to remove her heels while Valeera lifted her feet for her. 

“God...that feels amazing.” Valeera sighed to Liadrin as the other woman stood up holding them both in one hand. 

“I hadn't intended for that to last as long as it did,” Liadrin replied. “Or I’d have ordered something more comfortable for you to wear.” 

“I'm fine,” Valeera replied with a bit of a sleepy laugh, and Liadrin reached out to rest a hand against her back. It was nearly always there, now. Valeera missed it sometimes when it wasn't. It stayed there until they reached the base of the stairs where Liadrin reached for her gown to hold it out of the way for her while they made their way to Liadrin’s bedroom.

They must have passed four or five guest rooms on their way to the master, yet Liadrin insisted, yet again, that she stay here. In this opulent room overlooking the city - awash in its grey light. 

Liadrin was no less breathtaking, all done up as she was, in that light this time than she'd been the first time Valeera had come home with her. It was still different, though. There wasn't any heat or urgency in her touches. No, Liadrin undressed her and draped the gown over the satee at the foot of the bed along with the heels. “Do you prefer sleeping naked?” Liadrin asked as her fingertips paused at the band of her underwear. 

“Here and at home, yes.”

Liadrin removed the underwear as well, then left her jacket with Valeera’s dress before she helped her towards the bed and into it. Valeera was too tired to argue, and Liadrin’s gentleness sealed the deal. Especially when she pulled sheets that felt like clouds against Valeera’s skin up around her and looked down at her with a half-lidded gaze. “Rest,” Liadrin whispered, carefully guiding Valeera’s hair behind one of her ears and hesitating for a moment. About what, Valeera didn't know. “I'll be downstairs if you wake before morning.” 

Valeera’s eyelids drooped and she reached up to cover Liadrin’s hand with her own before she changed her mind and wrapped her fingers around her wrist. 

Liadrin tilted her head as the younger woman’s grip on her loosened a moment later, and she found herself still sitting there - just looking at her as her face turned more towards the pillow and the sheet slipped from her shoulder slightly. She was so fucking gorgeous. And so many other things. 

When Liadrin was certain Valeera was sleeping, only then did she move from the bed. Only then did she lean down and press a warm, lingering kiss to her shoulder. And then another - before slipping away.

Valeera’s eyelids fluttered faintly as a line of light from the hallway fell across her face, and they opened into little skits. Just long enough to see Liadrin looking in at her before the door shut softly. 

Perhaps out of the sheer will to see Liadrin again before she would, undoubtedly, be gone in the morning - Valeera woke after dozing for an hour or two. She stumbled around the dark bedroom only to find a sweater laying out on the satee where her dress had been, along with a pair of shorts that were too small to show once she slipped the shirt on over her head. It was obviously Liadrin’s. Liadrin was broader than her. Especially in the shoulders, which allowed the sweater to slip off one of her own as she wandered out the door and ran her fingers through the slight mess her hair had become.

Almost immediately, she heard music filtering up to her from downstairs. Piano. She'd have assumed it was a recording had she not looked down over the banister to see Liadrin’s hands working over the keys of the grand piano in the ballroom that she'd assumed until now, had just been for show. 

For a while, she couldn't do much else but watch. Liadrin’s playing made her chest ache. It was so full of the emotion and expression Liadrin never seemed to allow herself to show. 

Valeera wished the top stair hadn't had a faint creak in it, but this was an old hotel. Liadrin stopped playing immediately and looked up at her. Valeera was relieved when, instead of being met with frustration or embarrassment, Liadrin offered her a soft smile.

“I didn't mean to interrupt,” Valeera said softly as she took the last few steps down the stairs and stood at their base with one of her ears lifted slightly. “It was so beautiful…”

“Sit with me, then,” Liadrin replied, moving the large bench and herself so that there was plenty of room for Valeera at the end of it. “I'll finish the piece for you, if you like.” 

Valeera swallowed as she nodded and approached, finding the bench and sitting near the edge of it so that Liadrin wouldn't feel crowded. This was already almost ethereal. The playing. The vulnerability. Liadrin’s clothing. Another pair of sweats and a v-neck. Her hair, freshly washed, pulled up into another messy bun. She had some sort of cardigan on this time, though. Pulled up her arms and out of her way. And she was looking at Valeera. Maybe thinking a lot of the same things about her - in this strange softness that had settled between them. 

“What’s the piece?” Valeera asked softly, as though raising her voice any louder might break the magic of the moment. 

“Fantaisie Impromptu in C sharp minor. Chopin. He didn't want it published, actually. It was intended to be a private composition for the Baroness d’Este.” 

“I'm glad it was published,” Valeera remarked quietly. “I'm glad I get to hear you play it. Where is your music?” Valeera's brow furrowed when she realized Liadrin hadn't been looking at anything in front of her except the grand windows over the piano, so Liadrin’s response wasn't as much of a shock as it could have been. 

“I don't need the music…”

Valeera nodded. “You offered to finish playing it for me if I sat with you. Does that still stand?”

“Would you like me to start at the beginning, instead?” 

“That would be so wonderful.” Valeera found herself oddly excited at the prospect. So much so that her ears lifted in response to the offer. She pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin down against them in turn as she focused on Liadrin’s hands when they moved fluidly to their keys and began again. 

It was different from this close. It was different to watch the way Liadrin’s fingertips danced along the keys and her shoulders shifted beneath her shirt. Every now and then, her attention was drawn to a furrow of Liadrin’s brows or a soft smile when she reached a certain measure. 

Liadrin was every bit as skilled as any pianist in any symphony she’d ever been to. Every bit as fluid and animated and expressive. And god, it was overwhelming. As the last notes slowly lost their sustain, Valeera swallowed fruitlessly against the lump in her throat. 

Liadrin never really played for anyone. She didn’t exactly know what to expect. But it certainly wasn’t the choked, nervous attempt at laughter that came from Valeera’s direction. She looked over at her quickly with worry etched into her features just in time to see the younger woman using the sleeves of her sweater to wipe her eyes. 

“Fuck. Fuck, I’m sorry, Liadrin.” Valeera shook her head as Liadrin turned slightly in her direction. “It was so much. I’m being ridiculous.” 

Liadrin, almost in a panic, reached for Valeera’s face and cradled it in her hands - wiping at what tears Valeera had missed with her thumbs as she shifted closer. “I didn’t mean…if you’re upset…” 

“I’ve heard that song before.” Valeera’s voice was slightly raspy as she unfolded her legs and reached to hold onto Liadrin’s arms. “It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t so tragic and hopeful all at once and just...and you weren’t the one playing it.” Valeera drew in a sharp breath then and laughed at herself again before she realized just how close they were to each other. How Liadrin was looking at her so intently. 

“I’ll...I don’t know. I’ll play for you as often as you’d like for me to.” Liadrin offered. 

Valeera managed a faint nod and cleared her throat before she spoke again. “I think it’s just...look, Liadrin - I’ve met a lot of people. But you’re the most powerful person I’ve ever met. That’s not really conjecture. It’s just true. And you’re somehow so fucking vulnerable and real at the same time. These little glimpses...I don’t know what I did to deserve them, but I’ve never wanted to protect something more in my life.” 

When Liadrin exhaled through her nose, her eyes closed for a moment as she rested her forehead against Valeera’s. Her thumbs were still moving softly. Just tracing faint touches against Valeera’s cheeks. 

Valeera, who had been holding her breath for what felt like an eternity. Valeera, who could have sobbed when she realized Liadrin’s fingertips had started to tremble as they turned her face up slightly. Their lips nearly grazed when Liadrin moved her head to press her face into Valeera’s shoulder. 

When Valeera released the breath she’d been holding, it shuddered on its way out, and she stroked along Liadrin’s arms for a moment before letting her go when she began to pull away. 

Valeera didn’t question her or worry over her as she took a moment to touch along the edge of the keys of the piano. 

“You can go back to bed if you’re tired,” Liadrin said quietly. “I know you had a long night.” 

“I’d rather be with you for as long as I can tonight, actually,” Valeera admitted as she did her best to steady her breathing. 

“I’ll teach you a song.” Liadrin offered, risking a quick glance in Valeera’s direction just in time to catch her smiling. An uncontrollable, utterly precious smile that was miles away from the hundred or so forced ones from earlier in the evening.

“Yeah.” Valeera breathed, relief evident in her voice even as her face flushed slightly. This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. And she loved every moment of it. 

Especially when Liadrin reached for her hand and began teaching her where to place her fingers. Which keys, when pressed together, Liadrin could use to play melodies at her side. Chords. Like the instruments in a band, Liadrin explained. 

“And you’re the voice…” Valeera observed as she pressed the keys down and Liadrin picked out a soft, easy little line higher up. 

Hearing Liadrin hum notes for her was another thing Valeera was fairly certain she’d never forget. There was such a deep, rich quality to Liadrin’s voice. She found the hummed notes effortlessly, always. 

They played together until Valeera was leaning into Liadrin’s shoulder. Until the darkness outside had become lighter. 

Somehow, Valeera wound up curled on the bench with her head in Liadrin’s lap as she continued playing. More often than not, one-handed, as the other stroked through Valeera’s hair. 

“This pedal is called the soft pedal,” Liadrin whispered as she compressed it with her foot. “The una corda.” 

The notes she struck sounded further away now. Softer. And the melodies Liadrin played drifted gently in a way that had Valeera losing the fight against sleep. 

She didn’t really even wake a while later when Liadrin was gathering her into her arms. Only enough to hold onto her half-heartedly as she was carried up the stairs and back to Liadrin’s bedroom. 

The next morning, when Valeera woke to the sun assaulting her face and warming her skin, it might well all have been a dream. In fact, it took Valeera a while to gather enough of her wits about her to remember details from the moments when she’d been dozing in Liadrin’s lap that were already slipping away. 

On the tray this morning, she found another note. This time - leaning against a rose more stunning than a flower had any right to be. Deep, velvety red with black along the edges of its petals. If Valeera couldn’t smell it as she lifted it to her nose, she’d have sworn it wasn’t real. She was still holding it delicately in her hands when she turned her attention to the note. 

_I hope the morning finds you well. I’ve gotten you a private class with Cyndi Lee, the owner of Om. She’s an excellent Vinyasa instructor. I read in your profile you practice yoga, so do let me know if you enjoy it. I can schedule her for you at least three times a week._

_Please drink plenty of water before you go. You play beautifully, by the way. It was a joy to have you on the bench with me. _

_Thank you for your time, Valeera. Truly. _

_Liadrin_

Valeera exhaled slowly as she placed the note back down and glanced back up at the tray at the bowl of fresh grains and dried fruit and the little pitcher of milk alongside it. Along with a full crystal decanter of water. 

What she hadn’t noticed until now was the large Bandier shopping bag near the side table. When she reached for it, her brows lifted slightly in response to the sight of more than enough workout clothes for just one class. 

But the thing she couldn’t stop looking at was the note. Over and over again. With a soft, uncontrollable smile on her face. 

Ridiculous.


	3. Hallelujah

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

**  
_Good evening, Valeera. How was your class?_  
**

_Wonderful. Thank you for it._

** _Of course. I’m glad you enjoyed it._ **

_This is Liadrin, Right?_

** _Do you have many people sending you to yoga classes?_ **

_No, silly. It’s just so strange to be texting you._

** _I apologize. Would you prefer I called?_ **

_No, no. It’s totally fine. I like it. I like this._

** _That’s good to hear. In regards to last night’s conversation, I trust you’ve slept on it?_ **

_I have, yes._

** _And what have you decided?_ **

_I want what we talked about. I want to know what it entails._

** _Coffee next Tuesday at around eleven, then. At the hotel’s cafe. I’ll be unavailable until then._ **

_I’ll see you then._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valeera reclined comfortably in the chair that had been waiting for her in front of Lor’themar’s desk. He’d mentioned he had something talk to her about, and she was fairly certain it was about the handful of bookings she’d turned down since the last time she saw Liadrin, who, incidentally, she was supposed to meet in just an hour or two.

Busy morning…

She was so over-prepared for this meeting. She had every excuse in the book ready to fire off when Lor’themar walked in and took his usual seat holding a file. So prepared, in fact, that she didn’t even give him a chance to speak before she started. 

“I know I’ve declined a few dates the past week. I know you’re probably pissed about it. But look, I also know Liadrin pays more than any client I’ve ever had. I don’t see any reason for me to over-extend myself when you’re still making your cut, and your cut is still bigger than it usually is. Okay?” 

Lor’themar’s eyes widened and then returned to normal as he placed his coffee down on the desk in front of him and tilted his head. “O...kay. You’re a little jumpy today.” 

Valeera narrowed her eyes and leaned forward in her seat as she looked at him curiously. “Was that not what you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“I mean, you were pretty close.” He placed the file down in front of Valeera and she looked at him for a moment longer before opening it and glancing down at the front page. The letterhead she now recognized immediately. This was about Liadrin, alright. But...what did it pertain to, exactly? 

“She wants exclusive rights to all your bookings,” Lor’themar explained. 

“That’s...I...I mean, I’ll see her maybe three times a month. She pays well, but…” She knew Lor’themar wouldn’t go for this. He couldn’t. Right? 

“Yeahhh...she’s offering to pay for all your available dates, actually. It’s all in the contract. She’s also offering more than your usual nightly price.”

“How much is more than my usual, exactly?” Valeera asked with a furrow of her brow as she kept flipping through the various pages of stipulations. 

“She’s offering fifty thousand a month.” Lor’themar watched that number wash over Valeera and reached across the desk to flip the folder to the back page where there was a check paperclipped in place. “Up front.” 

“Uh...oh.” 

Lor’themar nodded faintly and took a sip of his almost-forgotten coffee. “Yeah. She also wanted to reiterate that she still agrees to everything laid out in your personal contract. And she wants me to make it clear that you can cancel or deny her certain dates, as long as you aren’t booking with anyone else.” 

“Jesus fuck.” Valeera exhaled and flopped back in her chair to stare at the ceiling for a moment. She just needed to get it together. Or something. That just didn’t seem all that realistic right now. 

“Valeera, babe...I want you to be happy. You know that. I know it’s a lot of money, but if you don’t want to sign that, it’s absolutely fine.” 

Valeera nodded faintly and sputtered a bit as she looked back over at Lor’themar. “I’ve been turning down those bookings because of her, already.” She admitted quietly. Maybe to both of them. Maybe just to herself. 

Lor’themar smiled faintly. “I thought so. But if she hasn’t been concerned with it until now, why?” 

“I dunno, Lo. I really don’t. Give me a fucking pen.” 

“I hope you figure it out, then,” Lor’themar responded. “Enjoy it in the meantime, though. You deserve this one.” 

Valeera smiled softly as she shut the file and slid it back in his direction. “Thanks. I have something to do, or we’d have lunch. Another time?”

“Definitely.” Lor’themar watched Valeera shoulder her bag and head for the door, but he didn’t quite let her leave. “Is her dick big, by the way?” 

Valeera snorted as her hand went still on the doorknob. She’d needed that little laugh. “Literally the biggest.”

“I knew it,” Lor’themar muttered under his breath, though he was laughing as soon as Valeera shut the door behind herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was something so strange about meeting Liadrin like this. About seeing her in broad daylight. No exclusive functions. Far away from the penthouse that took up the top three floors of this hotel.

True enough, the cafe had closed between services and Valeera didn’t see anyone when she walked through the doors. Just Liadrin, sleeves of her shirt rolled to her elbows as she stood in front of one of the espresso machines behind the counter. 

She was rounding the counter holding two cups just as Valeera made her way towards a table. 

“Machiatto,” Liadrin explained as she placed one of the drinks down in front of Valeera. She waited for her to sit before she took the chair opposite her. “I hope you don’t mind. I’m not the most talented barista.” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s cold out today. This is perfect.” 

Liadrin nodded faintly but didn’t touch her own coffee. It had been such a long week. She was beyond exhausted, even if she didn’t look it. She never looked it. She was constantly putting every ounce of effort she had left into just that. 

But here, in front of Valeera, it was a little easier. Well, in some ways, anyway. They were here to discuss something very specific. There were nagging thoughts plaguing her regarding the younger woman that just wouldn’t leave her alone. But...there was just something comforting about her. 

“You signed the contract.” Liadrin finally said as she rested her fingertips along the side of her cup just to feel the warmth of it. 

“Yeah,” Valeera responded with a faint shrug of one of her shoulders. “Yeah, of course, I did. Would’ve been hard to turn that down, you know?”

Liadrin finally took a sip of her coffee, but only when she realized Valeera was nearly done with her own. 

“Liadrin?” 

“Hm?”

“Do you not want me fucking other people?” 

Almost instantaneously, Liadrin’s eyes flashed up to meet Valeera’s. “Jumping right in?” 

“I’m only asking, baby. You can tell me the truth.” 

Liadrin could have lied. She could have told Valeera she wouldn’t mind at all. Did she have the right to mind? No. No, she knew she didn’t. She didn’t even know _why_ she cared. 

“I have no right to ask you not to as long as you do it safely,” Liadrin said as her eyes fell. 

Valeera made a little noise in the back of her throat. It might have been amusement. Liadrin couldn’t tell. 

“I’ve always used protection. At least I did, until you.” 

“We haven’t really…” Liadrin trailed off and Valeera shrugged. 

“You really think I’m going to pause to grab a dental dam when you finally go down on me? Not a chance in hell, Liadrin.” Valeera placed her cup back on its saucer and pursed her lips for a moment before she continued. “I haven’t. I haven’t slept with anyone else since our first date. Honestly, Liadrin, I can’t get you out of my head. I like you there. You’re someone else when we’re alone. When you’re touching me. Nobody could compare to that.” Valeera didn’t even realize she’d begun bouncing her knee as she spoke until she was willing herself to stop. 

“Anyway, I have no intention of sleeping with anyone that isn’t you for as long as we’re seeing each other. So, since you paid in advance - a month at least, right?” Valeera let out a short, helpless little laugh. 

Liadrin felt a weight she hadn’t realized was there lift off her shoulders in response. “Am I that good for you?” She asked as she took another sip of her coffee while her lips curled faintly in amusement. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Valeera affirmed unabashedly. “Anyway, we were going to talk about what you had me sleep on, and it’s been another week on top of it. The suspense is killing me.” 

“There’s not much to talk about, really.” Liadrin leaned back in her chair looking considerably more comfortable than she had since Valeera first walked in. “On my end, anyway. It’s not like recent media representation if that’s what you’d call it, has made it out to be.” 

“You mean to tell me you aren’t going to tenderly deflower me and then show me your pleasure room?” Valeera pretended to look disappointed.

Liadrin tried and failed not to laugh. 

“No. God, don’t call it that.” Liadrin trailed off as laughter overtook her again for quite a while before she finally composed herself. “I’ll show you my playroom, however. Which is where that side of what’s between us would stay, for the most part. I don’t think I’m into anything overly heavy, physically. Sensory deprivation, restraints, spanking, orgasm control. Occasional temperature play.”

“No permanent marking.” Valeera half-observed, half-questioned. “I don’t have any very visible scars, and it would probably be wise to keep it that way, considering my line of work.” 

“No,” Liadrin replied evenly. “But I’d love to see your ass stay red for a little while.” 

Valeera lifted her brows at Liadrin over the rim of her cup before placing it back down. “Hot,” Valeera stated simply. “Yeah. All of the above, please.” 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Liadrin said, though she heard Valeera’s response loud and clear. To say she was pleased would have been an understatement. “I still absolutely want to see you. This is by no means a deal-breaker for me.” 

“I don’t have to do anything, Liadrin. I never do anything that I don’t want to do. Besides, what do you do? Hire subs?”

“Occasionally. Not often.” 

“I’m right here.” Valeera countered. “I’m right here and I want you. I haven’t seen a ‘you’ yet that I didn’t want. This is just another part of you. And just like you want to take care of me, I want to take care of you.” 

The polished exterior fell away for a moment as Liadrin’s eyes fell shut and she sighed. 

“You were really worried about this, weren’t you?” Valeera asked carefully, leaning forward slightly in her seat without really thinking about it. 

Liadrin nodded. “Yeah. I was. And if I’m being honest, this hasn’t been the best week, and this was a pleasant surprise.” 

“So let me take you upstairs. Let me help you relax.” Valeera’s voice was quiet. Almost coaxing. 

“As wonderful as that sounds, I have a meeting this afternoon and a flight in the morning.” Liadrin murmured absently - and Valeera could hear the wariness in her voice. She’d never heard that before. “This weekend, perhaps?” Liadrin’s eyes shifted back to Valeera. 

“I'll make sure I'm free for you. I'll just lay around watching reruns while I wait for you to get back from whatever faraway, exotic place you're jetting off to.”

“Cleveland,” Liadrin responded with a wry smile as she walked with Valeera towards the doors of the cafe. “To oversee a new acquisition.” 

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Valeera quipped as Liadrin came to a stop so she could watch her leave. What she wanted was to cancel her meeting and invite Valeera upstairs. What she wanted was exactly what she knew Valeera would offer her if she told her that she was on the brink of falling apart. But then, that was nothing new. Her jaw clenched as she thought about her morning flight. Only, what, an hour or a little more in the air? And she was still terrified. Every time. It never got easier. 

At least this was a short flight. At least there were no oceans to cross. That's what Liadrin kept telling herself as she headed upstairs to get changed and then be stared at cautiously by the assistant that was no doubt busying herself packing a bag for her.

Liadrin would tell her to go home, of course, so that she could drink herself into a stupor that night in peace. 

** _Are you at home?_ **

Valeera glanced down at her phone as it vibrated on the bed next to her and almost immediately paused the show she was watching when she saw it was Liadrin.

_I am. When do you get back?_

** _Tomorrow. Are you alone?_ **

_Yes._

** _Do you know what I can't seem to get off my mind?_ **

_Hm?_

** _How well you take my cock and how stunning you are when you're asking me for more of it._ **

Valeera felt her mouth go dry as she glanced over those words again a time or two. 

_Are you trying to tell me you miss me?_

** _Funny._ **

_I'd take it right now. You have no idea the things I'd do for you. You could choke me with it right now and I would thank you. You are so fucking sexy._

**_Would you touch yourself for me right now?_**

_I was considering it._

**_I'll take that as a yes. Good girl._ **

Valeera didn't usually actually respond to this sort of thing. Not physically anyway. Yet, here she was, phone in hand with the other slipping past the waistband of her pajama pants and into her panties. She'd nearly shuddered at the request. Her breath had left her for a moment in response to the praise that had followed her answer. 

God, she was into this. 

And then her phone rang. 

She'd been ready to decline the call when she saw it was Liadrin. But as soon as she answered with a slightly husky, quiet ‘hello?’ she realized Liadrin was very much not alone. It sounded like she was in a boardroom. Valeera could hear chattering about numbers and the shuffling of papers before Liadrin even responded.

“Hello. I was just calling to inform you that I'll have a driver waiting for you at five p.m. sharp on Sunday. Dinner will be provided, of course.”

“I..okay. Okay.” Valeera swallowed thickly as she tried to compose herself. Fuck. Had that been hypothetical? Was Liadrin realizing she was actually doing what had been suggested right now? Fuck. 

“Good. Attire will be informal, obviously. You needn't worry about anything else aside from clearing your schedule for the evening. I'll do the same.”

“Of course.” Valeera could tell Liadrin hadn't moved. She could still hear the room full of people she was surrounded by.

“And don't stop on my account, please.” Liadrin’s tone hadn't changed. It was still low and gently demanding. “I'll stay on the line.” 

Valeera clutched the phone a bit tighter and cursed under her breath. 

“Put me on speaker if it's more convenient for you.” 

Fuck. Fuck, she was just doing this in front of whoever the hell was with her? And she was talking like she was discussing business, so of course, it was wildly unlikely anyone thought anything about it.

But this wasn't business. This was Valeera pressing the speaker button on her screen and placing her phone down beside her so she could grip her bedsheets in her free hand as she stroked lightly at her own clit. Liadrin was silent as she gasped and painted and dug her heels into the bed. For a while, at least. Until Valeera’s breathing became more disjointed and a soft moan caught in her throat.

“Not yet.”

Valeera whimpered, but she listened. She backed herself up off the edge she'd been about to spill over and a tremor wracked her body in protest. 

“Again.” 

Once more, Valeera built herself back up as Liadrin listened intently to her breathing on the other line. 

“Ask me for it.”

Valeera whimpered as her fingertips trembled and faltered. Christ, she couldn't remember ever having been this wet. She couldn't remember ever having ached this badly. Even her thighs were shaking now, and she wondered if Liadrin could tell. “For what?” She responded in breathless confusion.

“Ask me for what you want.” 

“Fuck. Fuck, Liadrin. Can I come for you?” 

“Absolutely.” 

There was the faintest edge to Liadrin’s voice, then. Just enough that Valeera was suddenly, painfully aware that Liadrin wanted her to just as much, if not more than she did. That was all it took. A series of harsh, shuddering gasps later, and she lay there staring at her ceiling with her chest heaving as Liadrin went quiet once again. Just long enough for her breathing to return to normal.

“Sunday evening, then.” 

“Yes.” Valeera murmured, wishing it were already Sunday. It was driving her crazy to want someone this badly. 

“Thank you for your time.”

The line disconnected, and Valeera sat up in bed slowly while she ran her hand through her hair. Yeah. She really fucking wished it was Sunday. 

It wasn't even an hour later that Valeera received a buzz from the front desk of her building that she walked lazily over to give an answering push of her button to.

“Package for you downstairs.”

“I'll be down.”

She wasn't particularly excited. She got packages with a fair amount of frequency. She liked to shop, after all. Only this one was, decidedly, not something she had ordered. Of that much she was sure. It also didn't have a return address.

The steps she took back to her apartment were a little quicker, and she was already unwrapping the outer packaging when she pushed her door shut with her heel. 

For a moment, as she looked down at the black textured box in her hands, she was at a loss. She ran her thumb over the silver embossed letters on the card that was resting on top of the box.

_Custom, quality body jewelry  
Hand polished in 18kt in-house  
Internally threaded for your comfort and safety  
Designed to your specifications  
Held to our highest standards_

Valeera opened the box with a furrow between her brows to find what she was fairly certain was one of the most intricate body jewelry she'd ever seen. Nipple rings, yes. Only in gold, with light, delicate chains attached to the threaded balls that would complete the circles of them once they were in. 

And fucking diamonds. Diamonds dangling from the graceful loops the chains would make once they were on. 

She was still examining the piece when the screen of her phone lit up on her bed and she walked over to open a text from Liadrin.

** _Wear that under your clothes for me Sunday._ **

_I will._

** _Check your email for me as well, please. Fill out the attached worksheet at your earliest convenience so I can review it adequately before Sunday evening._ **

_I'll have it back to you soon._

** _One more favor?_ **

_Of course._

** _Please be truthful in your responses. I don't want you uncomfortable. I don't want you doing anything for my sake. I want to make you feel good. I want to take care of you. And I want to keep you safe. Those three things are extremely important to me._ **

_I’ve done this before. I've never wanted any of it the way I want it with you. I promise. I'll always be honest with you, Liadrin. Always._

** _Thank you._ **

Valeera smiled faintly as she reached for her laptop. Sure, she'd done this before. But she still felt a faint thrill as she opened Liadrin's email and began looking at the worksheet she'd sent. No one had ever actually been this...well, thorough. 

One by one, she went through each question. Toys? Check. Yeah. Absolutely toys. She snorted quietly as she listed the types she appreciated and the ones that weren't her favorite before moving on.

Restraints? Check, again. Cuffs, rope, spreader bars. Yep. But she hesitated when she got to gags before typing ‘no’ in the empty field. There was something about them she didn't like. She'd much rather keep quiet of her own volition. Or of Liadrin’s. 

‘Pain - inflicting/receiving.’ Receiving. Minimal to moderate. No, she wasn't into the heavy stuff, but some things? Oh. There was a field for her to list them. Right, then. Spanking, for sure. Crops?

She was distracted for a moment as her mind wandered to the imagery of Liadrin holding a crop. That was a definite yes. 

She spent a good hour meticulously going through everything. Especially the ‘hard no’s’ section. She could think of a few. Things she'd been asked for in the past that she couldn't fathom Liadrin wanting to begin with. She listed them all anyway and fired the email back off to Liadrin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If the email and its implications hadn’t been working Valeera’s mind into a frenzy since the night she’d sent it, the subtle weight of the jewelry draped from her piercings beneath her shirt as she sat in the back of the car that had finally arrived to pick her up certainly was. Not uncomfortable, she was just...distinctly aware of them.

Probably another intentional move on Liadrin’s part. But she found herself enjoying the entire affair, nonetheless. It made the ride over to the other penthouse feel almost impossibly long. She couldn’t get to Liadrin quickly enough. This week had seemed to drag so terribly, especially after she saw the other woman at the cafe. 

Finally, though, she was in another private elevator holding the keycard that had been provided to her trying and failing to keep her heart from pounding in her chest. 

When the doors slid open, it was a much different experience than Valeera was used to with Liadrin. Instead of a large ballroom turned living area, she was greeted by the sight of a much more sensible space. Sure, it was furnished richly - but where the other penthouse was bright and stark, this one was dark and warm. Gently lit by recessed lights and small enough that she could see the kitchen through the living room. 

And that’s where she saw Liadrin, much to her surprise. Wearing tailored pants and a pristine shirt with the cuffs rolled up her arms where she stood in front of the stove with a towel slung over her shoulder. 

“It smells amazing in here,” Valeera remarked as she stepped inside and placed her bag down on the small table beside the door. The floors were still marble, but they were black like the leather living room set - covered in what she could only assume were real fur rugs. 

The next time she looked up Liadrin was smiling at her softly from the kitchen where she’d turned from the stove towards the plates that were already waiting at the bartop that separated the rooms. “Thank you.” She responded easily as she slid the first salmon fillet out of the pan she was holding. “Have a seat. Please.” 

Valeera glanced towards the table in the little nook to the side of the kitchen. Through the doorway, she could see a much more ostentatious dining room, but it was dark. The nook, however, was nestled against four large corner windows that overlooked the city and the table was set beautifully with glasses of water already poured from the decanter in the center. 

She removed her jacket on her way over and rested it on the arm of the sofa she passed. Liadrin only just caught a glimpse of the sheer white shirt she was wearing that allowed the gold jewelry beneath the catch the light just right. 

“This is not what I was expecting,” Valeera admitted with a little laugh as she took one of the two seats and lifted the glass of water waiting for her to her lips. “I thought you had a chef?” 

“There are no staff here.” Liadrin explained, walking over to the table and placing one of the plates she was carrying in front of Valeera. “Pan-seared filet over sweet potato and chickpea salad.” 

“Thank you.” Valeera said softly as Liadrin sat down with her own plate across from her with the towel still resting over her shoulder. “Really. This is so nice, Liadrin.” 

Liadrin smiled at her again. A warm, soft smile that lingered for a moment. “Thank you for joining me.” 

“Can I get you a drink?” Valeera asked before she even took her first bite. 

“No, no. Not tonight.” Liadrin’s response was quick, and Valeera nodded. 

She was impressed by the presentation of the meal Liadrin had prepared for them, but it tasted even better than it looked - and she appreciated it all the more for the comfortable silence they shared for a while. 

Valeera liked this. She liked that they didn’t always need to talk. She also liked how normal this felt, considering what they both knew they were here for. 

“I had no idea you could cook like this.” Valeera finally admitted as she finished off the last of her salad. “You’re really full of surprises.” 

Liadrin chuckled quietly as she stood and collected both their plates to bring them to the kitchen. “I like cooking. Just don’t ask me to shop for my own ingredients. How are you feeling today?” 

“Me? I’m fine, why do you ask?” Valeera tilted her head curiously as she stood and made her way towards the kitchen, but Liadrin lifted a hand to stop her coming any loser. 

“Because I need to know that you’re okay. That you aren’t having any second thoughts. I’ll straighten up, here.” 

“No second thoughts at all. And I really am fine. A little on edge, maybe. I’ve been turned on for hours.” 

“Good.” Liadrin’s eyes flashed up as she finished rinsing off their plates. “Down the hallway there, second door to the left. There’s a restroom if you’d like to freshen up. After that, I want you sitting on the edge of the bed, naked - waiting for me.” 

Valeera exhaled softly and nodded. “Okay.” 

But before she could turn away, Liadrin reached for her chin to hold her still. She didn’t really have anywhere else to look but into Liadrin’s eyes as the older woman stroked softly over her lower lip. “What’s your word?” 

“Stop.” 

“Good girl. When will you use it?” 

“Whenever I need to,” Valeera reassured Liadrin quietly, and Liadrin slowly released her chin in favor of stroking along her cheek. 

“I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want me to do, Valeera.” Liadrin continued as her hand fell and brushed along the chains she could still see through the younger woman’s shirt. “Please don’t let me.” 

“I won’t,” Valeera replied adamantly, and Liadrin gave the chains the gentlest of tugs. But it was enough that Valeera gasped sharply. 

“Go. I’ll join you when I’m ready.” 

Valeera stopped away as soon as Liadrin pulled her hand back, and retreated towards the room she’d been directed to. It wasn’t really overdone. Nor was it understated. It was all dark, deep colors from the floors to the walls and the lights were much softer, here. Almost a glow more than anything else. The walls were mostly bare save the ones next to the bed - which were hung with an array of harnesses and restraints on one side, and a fair selection of paddles and crops of various sizes and functions on the other. 

It looked like a room Liadrin belonged in. And Valeera wouldn’t rather have been anywhere else right then. Even after she’d undressed and checked herself over in the bathroom. Even when a few minutes became longer. 

She still wanted to be here. She still wanted to be waiting for Liadrin to walk through that door. 

When she finally did, Valeera’s chest rose sharply at the sight of her. She’d forgone her earlier outfit in favor of one that was as dark as Valeera’s surroundings. Black trousers and a black belt to match with a dark grey button-up, tucked into the slender waistband of her pants. Her sleeves were rolled up again. Resting just above her elbows to expose her toned forearms. It had its desired effect. 

Valeera wanted her. Fuck, she wanted her. But when she moved to stand from the edge of the bed, Liadrin tilted her head in a way that caused her to stop. “Stay where you are, Valeera.” 

“Or what?” Valeera asked with a faint curve of her lips despite the fact that she made no further moves. 

Liadrin moved for her. Quickly. Until she was cradling Valeera’s face in her hands as she stood over her against the bed. “Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight, or not?” 

Valeera’s eyes burned with mischief as she locked her gaze on Liadrin’s. “Is that what you want?” She asked quietly. “I don’t know if I’m quite there, yet…” 

“I’ll get you there,” Liadrin whispered, dropping one of her hands as the other held Valeera’s face still, though the hold would have been easy enough for Valeera to pull out of. She didn’t seem interested in doing so, however. She was far too focused on the fact that Liadrin was gathering one of the chains that draped between her piercings in her fingertips. 

And then she was pulling. Valeera’s lips parted as her brow furrowed and Liadrin took a step back. There wasn’t much she could do but stand, which made Liadrin smirk faintly. “Mhm. Now turn around.” 

Valeera was still dealing with the aftershocks of the sudden tug when she did as she was asked, turning until she was facing the bed and then going still.

She felt Liadrin step away and heard the soft jingling of buckles behind her. Liadrin was talking again as she returned to stand behind her. “Clasp your hands behind your back for me.” 

Valeera licked her lips when she found them suddenly dry, but she still didn’t hesitate. 

“So easy?” Liadrin asked. 

“I’m intrigued.” Valeera murmured playfully in response, and Liadrin stroked softly along her back for a moment before wrapping a hand around her arm just above her elbow. Soon, that hand was replaced by soft, supple leather that Liadrin was buckling with practiced ease. Her other arm was given similar treatment. But Liadrin was holding something else. Valeera could hear it. 

“How do those feel?” Liadrin asked as she stroked her thumb along the edge of the first cuff and gave it a light tug before kneading Valeera’s shoulder. 

“They’re fine.” Valeera reassured her quietly. 

Then, they were connected in the middle, and a buckle was being tightened behind her back. A buckle that was tightened quickly and easily until her shoulders were slightly flexed and there was no hope of moving her arms in front of her body. 

“That’s pretty,” Liadrin whispered, stroking slowly along Valeera’s arms down towards her hands, which she traced with her fingertips. “Can you feel that?” 

“Yes.” Valeera’s tone was a bit different, now. A bit lower. A bit huskier. 

Liadrin was gone again and Valeera was left waiting by the bed. She approached more slowly the second time, and gathered Valeera’s wrist in her hand, strapping first one, then the other into a set of cuffs that would keep her hands now, as well as her arms, firmly behind her back. 

“Okay?” Liadrin asked as she stroked slowly through Valeera’s hair with one hand, gathering it over one of her shoulders. 

Just as Valeera nodded, Liadrin brushed her lips against the side of her neck, and her eyes fluttered shut. Fuck, her lips were so soft. That kiss had been so soft. Valeera hadn’t even realized she was going to whimper until she’d already done it. 

Liadrin hadn’t been expecting it, either, and she rewarded Valeera with another kiss - this time against the top of her shoulder. But it lingered a bit longer than the first had. 

Valeera’s eyes fell to one of Liadrin’s hands as it moved around to the front of her to trail feather-light touches along her stomach. “Do you see that wardrobe?” Liadrin asked behind her ear, and Valeera’s eyes darted around until she found the unassuming piece of furniture against the far bedroom wall. 

“Yes.” 

“That’s where we’re going.” 

With a hand on Valeera’s lower back, Liadrin guided her over until she was opening it in front of her and pulling out the top drawer. “These are only for you,” Liadrin explained as Valeera looked down at the selection of dildos arranged in the drawer. “I want you to tell me which one you’d like me to fuck you with tonight.” 

Valeera made a soft noise in the back of her throat as Liadrin reached out and picked one of them up. It wasn’t the one she thought Valeera would choose. But she held it up anyway. “This one?” 

“The one next to it.” 

“Mm.” Liadrin murmured thoughtfully as she placed the first back down and lifted the one Valeera had chosen instead. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Valeera asked as she turned her head and looked at Liadrin pointedly. 

“Mhm.” Liadrin placed the toy back down and smirked almost playfully. “Just like you might be a good girl for me. Get on the bed. I’ll help you.” 

True to her word, Liadrin helped Valeera carefully - making sure the cuffs on her arms and wrists didn’t pinch or bind too tightly as she moved until she was kneeling in the center of the bed. Only then did Liadrin produce a small strip of cloth from the pocket of her pants where she knelt behind Valeera. “I’m going to blindfold you.” She explained simply, though her eyes stayed on Valeera’s expression until the younger woman nodded faintly. 

Liadrin spoke while she worked. “Do you remember me telling you I’d like to see your ass red?” 

“You think I forgot that?” 

Liadrin finished tying the cloth and gave the chain hanging from Valeera’s piercings a warning tug. 

“I remember. Fuck. I remember.” Valeera gasped out. She felt suddenly vulnerable. Between not being able to see and the sudden shock of sensation, she nearly toppled forward, but Liadrin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back gently. Both sensations were equally tantalizing. 

“I’ve got you.” Liadrin murmured soothingly, and for a moment, she allowed Valeera to touch her stomach through her shirt - to feel the firmness of it, and to gather the material in a soft grip. That was about all she could do, bound the way she was. “I still want that.” She finally continued as Valeera leaned back into her and got her knees back under herself. 

“So do I.” Valeera replied, and Liadrin listened carefully for hesitation in her voice but found none. 

“I’m going to help you lay down, now, then. Okay?” Liadrin knew just how much Valeera would need to trust her to not just fall forward. But she did. And soon enough, Valeera was laying with her face turned against a pillow, measuring her breaths as her ears twitched in response to the sounds of Liadrin moving from the bed. 

“Spread your legs, Valeera,” Liadrin said softly from the wall she’d walked over to. “I want to see you.” 

As Liadrin approached the bed again, her eyes lingered for a moment. She hadn’t been with Valeera many times, but she certainly hadn’t ever seen her this wet. And god, she was so pretty - spread out like this. And she knew it. Liadrin could tell by the faint smirk playing on her lips. Valeera knew she was looking, and she liked it. 

It was driving Liadrin crazy. But she kept her wits about her as she moved to sit on the bed next to where Valeera was laying. She also took a moment to lean over and brush the bridge of her nose against Valeera’s ear before she spoke. “I’m right here, Valeera. And I can hear you. I can see you. Understand?” 

“Yes,” Valeera responded, her voice soft and slightly breathy. “I’m okay. Can you please just...fuck…”

“What?”

“Spank me, Liadrin. Please.” 

“There’s my good girl.” 

The first few times were solid enough that it only jarred Valeera slightly and made the ache she’d been feeling for Liadrin more desperate. She knew Liadrin was capable of more. She knew Liadrin _wanted_ more. And fuck, she wanted it, too. 

They both got what they wanted before long, though - and the sharp sounds of the leather paddle making contact with Valeera’s ass were interspersed with her muffled moans and pants against the pillow. 

Liadrin didn’t stop until Valeera shuddered and one of her moans broke, but the moment it did - the moment that slight edge of discomfort mixed with the burning, overwhelming pleasure of it all, Liadrin discarded the paddle and gently turned Valeera onto her side as she moved to lay in front of her. 

As Valeera caught her breath, Liadrin pressed a few soft kisses to her brow and Valeera was surprised at the sudden introduction of a cool, damp piece of cloth against the reddened skin of her ass. 

“Can I see you?” Valeera asked, and Liadrin reached to slip the blindfold from her eyes immediately. 

Valeera was struck by the intensity of Liadrin’s expression. She looked so calm and controlled, yet her face was flushed deeply. Valeera’s gaze dropped to find that at some point, Liadrin had attached the toy she’d chosen to the harness she’d no doubt already been wearing. At least, that’s all that made sense, judging by the outline of it pressing against the front of her pants. 

Valeera’s eyes flickered back up to Liadrin’s as the older woman slowly removed the cloth and placed it to the side. Valeera murmured her quiet appreciation in response to the cool air hitting her damp skin. “Was I a good girl?” She asked with a husky chuckle. 

“Very.” Liadrin replied. 

“Then can you please fuck me?” Valeera shifted uncomfortably as she asked. She wasn’t used to being this wet. She wasn’t used to waiting this long. Probably because she wasn’t used to being with someone who _could_ make her wait this long. 

If Valeera had been expecting a repeat of their first night together - of Liadrin leaving her sore well into the next day - she’d have been wrong. In fact, Liadrin didn’t even move her. She left her on her side so they were facing each other as she unbuckled her belt. 

“Put your head on my arm.” Liadrin offered quietly, scooting slightly closer to the younger woman and slipping her arm beneath Valeera’s cheek until her head was tucked against her shoulder. 

Liadrin guided one of her legs over her hips, and a moment later, she was sinking into her slowly. Even with her hands bound, Valeera recognized this was by far the most intimate moment they’d shared. Maybe it was because of the fact that Valeera couldn’t touch her that Liadrin found herself wanting them like this. With Valeera gasping into her shoulder and her own labored breaths burying themselves in the crook of Valeera’s neck. 

Valeera was already so close. She’d already been so on edge for so long. She didn’t last longer than a few minutes. She came with a sound akin to a sob choking from her throat as her entire body shuddered. 

Liadrin’s movements faltered slightly, and Valeera pulled her closer as best she could with just her leg around Liadrin’s back. Even in her muddled state, she was desperate for Liadrin to come. 

But Liadrin just pulled back carefully and untangled herself from Valeera and the moment was gone. It shifted instead, into something that easily distracted Valeera from what had almost been. 

For the next few minutes, Liadrin was guiding her slowly onto her stomach and unbuckling the cuffs that bound her. There wasn’t much she could do about the tremor in her hands as she worked, but as Valeera began to come down and her body started tensing in unexpected waves of over-stimulation mixed with relief, Liadrin moved towards the headboard and pulled Valeera into her arms so that the younger woman’s back was resting against her chest. 

But Liadrin wasn’t just holding her. She was rubbing the stiffness out of her shoulders and stroking slowly along her arms. 

“Valeera…” Liadrin almost cooed her name against her shoulder when her breathing finally calmed somewhat. 

“Mmm…” Valeera didn’t sound the least bit troubled. She sounded a little dazed, perhaps. But utterly sated nonetheless. 

“Are you okay?” 

Valeera turned her head slightly towards the softness in Liadrin’s tone, and Liadrin slid her fingertips up the front of her neck to trace the underside of her jaw in response. 

“I’m just fine, baby.” 

“You did so well.” Liadrin murmured as she looked into the younger woman’s heavy-lidded eyes. “You are so good.” As she spoke, her hands moved towards Valeera’s chest and she carefully unclasped the delicate little latches that held the chains on Valeera’s piercings. She placed them on the bedside table, careful not to jostle Valeera any more than was necessary and reached back around her holding a glass of water. 

Valeera took it immediately and was endlessly thankful for the relief it brought to her parched mouth and throat. 

“You were amazing.” Valeera murmured as she handed the mostly empty glass back to Liadrin over her shoulder. “I hope you know that.” 

Liadrin was quiet as she let the tip of her nose graze the slightly damp nape of Valeera’s neck. 

“I mean it.” Valeera reiterated gently, but adamantly. 

Liadrin’s ‘thank you’ in response against Valeera’s shoulder was so soft Valeera almost hadn’t heard it. 

“Are you okay to get up?” Liadrin asked after a pause, and Valeera nodded. 

Liadrin wasn’t done yet. She walked Valeera towards the bathroom and nearly always had a hand somewhere on her as she filled the tub and sat down on the edge of it, only to guide Valeera to sit against her lap while the large basin filled. 

Valeera had never been cared for like this. She’d never been helped into a tub of water that was warm but not so hot it would irritate anything by hands that were shockingly gentle and thorough. She’d never been bathed the way Liadrin bathed her, either. There wasn’t anything sexual about it. Nothing lingered longer than it needed to. But she was so fucking careful. Down to the towel she rolled up so that Valeera could lean her head back and soak once she was clean. 

Valeera was almost dozing there, with Liadrin kneeling next to her, seemingly unphased by the fact that her sleeves had gotten wet despite being rolled up. 

“I need to change.” Liadrin was smiling just a bit when Valeera’s eyes fluttered open so she could look at her. “You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“You’re so sweet, Liadrin,” Valeera observed casually. “I promised you I’d be honest with you, and I meant that. “You were so perfect. Believe me. I was so right to trust you.” 

Liadrin’s eyes fell for a moment as she let out a little puff of breath through her nose. 

“Go change. I know you’re burning up in that. I’m gonna soak a while longer.” 

Valeera watched Liadrin leave before she leaned her head back again to do just that. It was a good half an hour before she finally dragged herself from the tub to find Liadrin finishing making the bed, no doubt with fresh sheets. She was changed. A loose, soft-looking pair of linen sleep pants and a shirt to match. 

“Do you, um...have any calls or anything?” Valeera asked as she went to the little pile of folded clothes that had been left on the end of the bed for her. She couldn’t help but notice that Liadrin was only turning down one side of the bed. 

“Not tonight,” Liadrin said as she slid the screen of her phone open and dimmed the lights even further in the room. 

Valeera tried not to look shocked as Liadrin moved to lay on top of the covers on the other side of the bed. She wished she could have enjoyed this. She wished she could’ve coaxed Liadrin under the covers with her or talked with her...but as she got comfortable, there was a hand stroking through her hair just right and half-lidded golden eyes looking down at her and it was the perfect storm. She was sleeping before she knew what was happening. 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sleeping when she woke, she only knew it hadn’t been too terribly long. There was a subtle, pleasant ache in places she didn’t mind being a little sore as she stretched herself out over the bed in the dark room and gradually made her way out of it and towards the kitchen. She didn’t see Liadrin anywhere. At least, not until she passed the sliding doors that led out onto the terrace and caught a glimpse of red hair from the corner of her eyes. 

For a moment, fresh glass of water in hand, Valeera stood there looking out at her, curled up on the outdoor sofa beneath a blanket with her eyes on the city that stretched out away from the top floor of the building in all its grandeur. She wondered if this was where Liadrin disappeared to at the other penthouse. There were so many balconies there, it only made sense. 

In a moment of sleep-induced boldness, and perhaps the slightest hint of just wanting to be close to her, Valeera ventured out through the doors - expecting the bite of the outside to fit her only to find the terrace was warmed by gas heaters. It was still chilly, but it wasn’t all that bad. 

She paused when Liadrin looked up at her and cursed herself for not having thought about what she was going to say. Only until Liadrin offered her a faint smile and opened the blanket and her arms without saying anything. 

So Valeera didn’t. Quietly, she padded across the cool tiles and climbed into the couch to carefully lower herself into Liadrin, who promptly wrapped her in both her arms and the blanket before getting comfortable again. 

Valeera was faintly apprehensive. There weren’t many places for her to lay her head aside from against Liadrin’s chest in this position, but she felt the gentle pressure of one of Liadrin’s hands against her back - urging her to relax. So she did. She pressed her face into the soft material of Liadrin’s shirt and trailed her fingertips along her toned stomach as she curled up a bit and Liadrin bent one of her legs at the knee so she would have enough room. 

It was more than a little surreal to be laying here like this - looking up at Liadrin as she observed the city quietly. Feeling confident that Liadrin didn’t mind the fact that she was touching her. Valeera decided to take another risk. A small one for most people, perhaps. But here and now, as she reached for Liadrin’s hand, she watched for even the faintest flicker of emotion on Liadrin’s features. She watched so closely she was caught by surprise when Liadrin’s hand met her own and she twined their fingers together. 

“Is this where you go?” Valeera asked quietly, and Liadrin’s eyes slowly shifted to meet her own. 

“Sometimes.” Liadrin murmured, sounding like she was barely there at all. 

“You haven’t slept…” 

Liadrin shook her head faintly. “I’m fine. How are you?” 

Valeera hummed in the back of her throat and the sound turned into a quiet, short little laugh. “Good. Extremely. And you? Can I get you anything?” 

Liadrin shook her head and finally leaned it back against the corner of the sofa again. She didn’t let go of Valeera’s hand. She was perfectly content, right then, to cradle Valeera’s head against her chest and let Valeera stroke along the side of her hand with her thumb. 

So content, in fact, that her eyes eventually shut and didn’t open again. 

As Liadrin’s breathing evened out, it took Valeera a while to realize she was actually sleeping. When she did, though, her brow furrowed in surprise as she looked up at her. She’d obviously never seen Liadrin this relaxed. Calm and self-assured? Yes. All the time. Almost too often. But this was something else entirely. 

That little nagging part of her that kept finding things about this woman to cling to was back. Memorizing the gentle angles of Liadrin’s features. The faint part of her lips and her almost-silent breathing. And especially the feeling of one of Liadrin’s hand still tangled with her own even as the other slipped from the back of her head slowly. 

It was the first time she’d fallen asleep with Liadrin. And in the morning, she would wake to the smells and sounds of cooking from the kitchen. Yes, she would wake with her, too. She would watch Liadrin place their plates on the little table they’d shared the previous night. She would treasure the quiet, low tone of Liadrin’s voice when it told her ‘good morning’ for the first time. 

She would also try desperately to stop thinking about the next time she would hear it. She would try to dismiss the part of her that kept thinking that it would be nice to hear that more often. 

Because that wasn’t what this was. 

That wasn’t what this was.


	4. Issues

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

Liadrin’s shoulders were heaving as she leaned forward with her head in her hands on the weight bench she’d been closest to when it all became too much. Her breaths came in deep, shuddering gasps as she shut her eyes tightly against the burning in them that was dangerously close to becoming tears.

She had a flight tomorrow. She had flights all the time. In fact, for someone who was nearly crippled by the thought of stepping foot on a plane, Liadrin felt she usually did pretty well. But this was different. This was a fucking fourteen-hour, overseas flight and she was...not at all okay. 

Over the course of the next hour or two, Liadrin tried a lot of things once it became apparent exhausting herself in her gym wasn’t going to do the trick. The medication she didn’t like taking. A too-long, too-cold shower. Finally, though, she wound up in her vast, dark living room with a half-empty bottle of Scotch on the table beside her armchair and a glass hanging from her hand as she stared into the fireplace in front of her. There was no fire, though. Not tonight. Just irritated, tired eyes and the sound of another glass being poured. 

She hesitated this time, though - before she took a sip. Her attention shifted, eventually, to the cracked screen of the phone she was holding in her other hand. There was still a text to Valeera half-typed. But she couldn’t finish it. The touch screen wasn’t responding anymore. 

But she was desperate. She could’ve called someone else, sure. Any number of the staff that she’d sent home early today. Liadrin didn’t want that, though. She wanted something else. Something that she’d convinced herself was simply the best distraction she could think of. It was so much easier to think of Valeera that way. It was so much easier to acknowledge what they offered each other physically than it was to admit that she just...really fucking needed to be with her tonight. 

“Hey, baby.” 

Liadrin found her voice suddenly unwilling to cooperate for a moment. She hadn’t realized just how hard the sound of Valeera’s voice would hit her tonight. 

“I know that it’s late.” Liadrin finally managed once she was certain she could sound as even as possible. 

“It’s fine, Liadrin. I wasn’t asleep. Don’t you have a flight in a few hours?” 

Liadrin’s gaze shifted to the ceiling as she began to berate herself internally for making this call. For thinking she could get away with not explaining. 

“You gotta talk to me.” Valeera finally said in the gentlest tone she could muster. 

“I...ah…” Liadrin’s jaw clenched as she exhaled sharply. It was so obvious that she was frustrated. It was even more obvious that she wasn’t okay. “I can call a driver if you...what I mean to say is that…”

“I don’t need you to call a driver.” Valeera was already leaned over the edge of her couch slipping her shoes on with the phone between her cheek and her shoulder. “I’ll take a cab. You’re home, right? At the hotel?” 

“Yes.” Liadrin said before a quiet sigh of relief left her. “Thank you.” 

“Hang tight. I’ll be there soon.”

Liadrin was thankful that Valeera disconnected the call. She didn’t really feel like explaining why she couldn’t. 

Valeera wasn’t necessarily disturbed or surprised by any of this. She’d had plenty of clients with various problems and hang-ups. She probably wouldn’t have rushed across town in the middle of the night for any of them, but that wasn’t the point. 

What was the point, then? Valeera rolled that question over in her mind in order to distract herself from just how concerned she really was. The city seemed to crawl by from the back seat of the can she’d found herself in. The time it took to get to where she felt she desperately needed to be seemed to stretch on forever. 

Maybe there didn’t need to be a point to all this. Maybe she could just care for Liadrin. It was what she was being paid to do, after all. Whatever that entailed. And it wasn’t exactly a chore. God, Liadrin was easy to care for. It was a little scary, really. 

Not right now. Not when she was paying the cab driver and rushing inside towards the elevator only to fumble around in her purse for her key card. 

It would be scary later. It would be scary when she wasn’t able to make herself focus on the job at hand. 

Fear was the last thing on her mind as she stepped into Liadrin’s now-familiar living room and waited for her eyes to adjust to how dark it was. Concern, however? There was plenty of that. Especially when she saw a faint flicker of movement off to one side of the room and saw Liadrin pushing herself out of her chair. 

The soft ‘clink’ of her putting her empty glass down made Valeera’s ear twitch. 

“I’m sorry it’s so dark in here.” Liadrin offered quietly as Valeera put her bag down and approached her with a faint frown. “I just...it helps.” 

Valeera reached for her as soon as she was close enough, but instead of standing there and allowing Valeera to touch her, Liadrin leaned into her heavily, and Valeera inhaled sharply as she enveloped the older woman in her arms. 

“Hey...don’t be sorry,” Valeera whispered as her hands found Liadrin’s back to stroke along it soothingly. When Liadrin pressed her face into the crook of her neck, Valeera looked over her shoulder at the table. “Did you break your phone, baby?” 

“It wasn’t intentional,” Liadrin responded, but Valeera didn’t seem bothered. 

“Can your assistant bring you one before your flight?” 

Liadrin nodded. “She’ll be flying with me.” 

“That’s good.” Valeera began to pull away and Liadrin stopped her with a faint grip on the back of her jacket. “I’ll take it off, baby. Give me a second.” 

As soon as the jacket was draped over one of the arms of the chair nearby, Liadrin was touching her again. Trailing her hands beneath her shirt along her sides and tilting her head so she could brush her lips along the younger woman’s throat. 

“How do you want me?” Valeera asked as she lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. 

All in one easy, sudden motion - Valeera found herself lifted by Liadrin’s hands beneath her thighs, and she wrapped her legs easily around her waist in response. Liadrin’s attention to her neck shifted to her chest as she turned them slowly so that Valeera’s back was to the chair. “I don’t know,” Liadrin admitted breathlessly. “I just want you.” 

“I’m all yours.” Valeera breathed with her arms draped over Liadrin’s shoulders as her head fell back slightly. She’d never felt Liadrin’s mouth on her this much. It was heaven. She almost didn’t realize she was being lowered onto the armchair until Liadrin was already letting her go. 

“Look at me.” Liadrin’s voice, while faintly demanding, was also beseeching. Valeera’s eyes met hers and stayed there - watching carefully as Liadrin lowered herself onto her knees and began unbuttoning her jeans. 

“What are you doing?” Valeera asked in a whisper, reaching down to touch over Liadrin’s hands before she helped Liadrin get her jeans off. She hadn’t even considered that question or its wording before she spoke. The sight of Liadrin on her knees wasn’t exactly conducive to eloquence.

Liadrin was the one to break their gaze first - lowering her head towards Valeera’s stomach and nipping gently below her navel as she tossed the jeans aside and stroked back up the full length of her legs. 

“Please.” Liadrin murmured against the warmth of Valeera’s skin. Valeera spread her thighs as Liadrin kneaded them, a silent answer to whatever it was that Liadrin was trying to ask her for. 

And then those maddeningly light kisses moved to her inner thighs, and it became clear rather quickly what Liadrin wanted, and that she was going to take her time with it. And damn, if Valeera wasn’t happy to oblige. The only difficult part was keeping her hands on the arms of the chair when Liadrin finally placed a kiss just above her clit. 

Valeera’s chest heaved and her body shuddered when she exhaled, and Liadrin looked up at her as she repeated the action. 

“Touch me.” Liadrin breathed with a furrow between her brows. 

There was a moment of hesitation from Valeera, and then her fingertips were trembling as she untied Liadrin’s hair only to sink her hands into it and tug at it faintly. A breathy, almost inaudible ‘fuck’ fell from Valeera’s lips as Liadrin’s eyes fluttered shut while Valeera gathered her hair back out of the way. 

Liadrin hadn't done this in a while. Hadn't even really wanted to. Not until Valeera. Not until all she wanted in the entire world was to give as much of herself to this woman as she could manage. 

And judging by Valeera’s short, quickened breaths as she slowly slid her hand up across the younger woman’s hips to rest against her pelvis and used her thumb to expose her clit, she was open to that idea. She wanted this. She wanted to be touching Liadrin and feeling the heat of her breaths just before that sensation was replaced by the fiery, silky sensation of her tongue sliding slowly up towards its destination. Soon enough, Valeera found herself enveloped in the warmth of Liadrin’s mouth, and Liadrin was stroking her thigh soothingly as it tensed beneath her hand. 

Valeera couldn't help it. Just seeing Liadrin on her knees with her head between her legs was already so much. The combination of her gentle sucking and the softness of her tongue that interspersed it was divine. But it was the expression on Liadrin’s face that really got Valeera. The earnestness in the way her eyes were shut and the little furrow that formed between her brows each time Valeera’s hips moved and she had to chase them. 

And then, on top of her own arousal, there was Liadrin’s. The unnaturally high cant of her ears and the flush in her skin and the fucking moans, soft and breathy and muffled against Valeera’s skin - sinking into it and causing her hips to buck each and every time.

Valeera went still, though, when Liadrin moved so one of her shoulders was supporting Valeera’s thigh to give herself more room. She even risked a gentle touch behind Liadrin’s ear when her hand left her thigh and moved beneath her own chin. 

The addition of two of Liadrin’s fingers pressing into her and curling forward had Valeera tugging harder at Liadrin’s hair than she probably should have. But Liadrin didn't even looking up at her. No - in fact, she groaned low and hard in response and buried her face more firmly against Valeera, and it left the younger woman utterly fucking breathless. 

She'd imagined a lot of things with Liadrin. She'd even imagined this. Or she thought she had, at least. But once again - Liadrin was full of surprises. And she was also sinfully good with her mouth. Especially considering how infrequently she seemed to use it. Another thing that Liadrin was, was patient. As Valeera’s fingertips trembled against her scalp, and she tightened hard around Liadrin’s fingers while they worked inside her, Liadrin only continued the subtle, coaxing motions of her tongue.

Valeera came soon enough, anyway, and Liadrin’s fingers slowly went still as she enjoyed the feeling of Valeera tensing and relaxing around them. Her mouth, though, kept working. Followed the waves of Valeera’s orgasm until it threatened to turn into another. And on, until it did just that, and Valeera was gasping hoarsely and pulling at Liadrin’s head to coax her into giving her a break. Too much. It was all too much. And she couldn't get her voice to cooperate with her for more than a breathy, fumbled syllable or two that never quite formed the word ‘stop’. 

But she never needed to worry about that with Liadrin, who knelt up between her legs immediately with her lips still glistening and pulled her hips close enough that Valeera could comfortably wrap her legs around her waist. 

Clearly Liadrin wanted them there because she was already holding them in place when Valeera finally loosened her grip on her hair and allowed it to fall down around her shoulders. She'd never seen it like this. Maybe the image was so striking it drove any semblance of caution from her mind because, in the next moment, Valeera was running her thumb over Liadrin’s lips to wipe them dry, and Liadrin wasn't stopping her. 

Liadrin was also leaning into her as her hands moved back into the auburn hair that she was still learning the feel of. Valeera could smell the scotch on her breath as their foreheads met, but not in a way that was unpleasant, and as Liadrin released her legs and reached up to cradle the sides of her face in her hands, Valeera felt like they were suspended in this moment together. Caught in it, and in each other. 

This time, when Liadrin tilted Valeera’s head, there was no tremor in her hands. Even if her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Valeera was learning a lot of things tonight.

She was learning that Liadrin very much liked to feel Valeera’s hands in her hair. She was learning that there was very little that this woman wasn't good at.

And she was learning what it felt like to have her lips parted by Liadrin’s own. She was learning what she tasted like, still lingering in Liadrin’s mouth beneath the honeyed edge of scotch - and what her breaths sounded like when they were panted softly against the other woman’s lips and chased by her tongue. 

Valeera had been kissed so many times. But never had she clung to the person kissing her the way she did to Liadrin. Never had she whimpered against another person’s lips at the faintest hint that they might pull away...the way she was right now. With Liadrin.

She'd never been shaken to her very core by a kiss. And that's what this had done. It left her breathless and holding Liadrin in a vice-grip against herself as she stroked along the nape of the older woman’s neck when they finally broke apart and Liadrin pressed her face into Valeera’s hair. 

Neither of them was used to finding themselves at a loss for words. Yet, Valeera had an advantage, here. She was more than used to speaking with her body. Liadrin...wasn't. Not intentionally, anyway.

Yet, Valeera listened. To the almost panicked, short breaths Liadrin was taking and to the gradual fall of her head to her shoulder. 

“That was a lot for you.” Valeera murmured cautiously against Liadrin’s ear. “You are so good. I could never tell you enough how good you are. Are you okay?”

Liadrin nodded weakly and gradually leaned back so she could look into Valeera’s eyes, but she didn't. Not quite. And Valeera dropped her hands slowly to rub her sides through her shirt. “Tell me what you need. Do you need quiet? Do you need me to go? To stay?”

“I definitely don't need you to go.” Liadrin murmured as she finally managed to lift her eyes high enough to really look at Valeera. “I think I need you to stay.” 

Valeera nodded in response and moved one of her hands to the small of Liadrin’s back where she toyed with the material as Liadrin leaned close again. Her hand faltered slightly when Liadrin pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and then to her lower lip. 

“Liadrin…” 

Liadrin paused against the side of Valeera’s neck when the younger woman’s fingertips moved to touch the tie that held her sweats around her waist. “Mm?” 

“Let me make you feel good.” Valeera ducked her head far enough that she could brush her lips against Liadrin’s shoulder as she spoke. She didn’t make a move to do anything with the tie in her hands. In fact, she let it slip from her fingers and grazed Liadrin’s hips with the backs of her knuckles for a moment, instead. 

“Will you go to the bedroom with me?” Liadrin asked after a while. 

“Of course…” 

Valeera didn’t bother picking up her clothes as they both stood, but she did catch the subtle motion of Liadrin’s hand reaching for hers, and she hooked their fingers together to allow herself to be led to the bedroom. 

Valeera lingered at the edge of the bed as Liadrin moved away from her to climb under the covers, waiting until she seemed settled to follow her under. 

“You want me to leave these on?” Valeera asked quietly as she rested her head on the same pillow as Liadrin and watched her expression carefully when she reached between them to touch the waistband of Liadrin’s pants. 

“Yes.” Liadrin let out a breath, then. She hadn’t meant for it to tremble on its way out, but it had. It had been so long. So fucking long since she’d let someone touch her. Valeera had gathered that much. Or she’d at least assumed, until now. And now she was absolutely sure. Especially when she grazed the skin beneath the waistband of Liadrin’s pants. 

“I will, then.” Valeera reassured her as she touched lightly over the underwear her fingertips had come in contact with, which only made Liadrin’s heart hammer all the more. Valeera could feel how tense she was, and she knew trying to lighten the mood was a risk, but it was a calculated one - and it was one she took. “You’re gonna have to let me go down on you someday. I’m fucking spectacular.” 

Liadrin snorted softly and it turned into a low chuckle, albeit a slightly raspy one, and Valeera smiled in response. “You have the sexiest laugh I’ve ever heard.” Valeera breathed as she shifted slightly and Liadrin turned the lower half of her body when Valeera’s hand moved again - finally slipping beneath her underwear. 

“Thank you for letting me hear it.” Valeera sounded so sincere that it distracted Liadrin for a moment from the fact that her fingers had finally found their intended destination. Or maybe it was the shock of that first light, almost questioning stroke against her clit. 

“You’re welcome.” Liadrin breathed as she finally turned all the way onto her back. Almost immediately, Valeera followed - resting her head on her shoulder as soon as she was still again. Just as quickly, Liadrin had her arm around her and turned her head so Valeera could feel just how heavily she was breathing again already. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Valeera asked in a whisper as she began moving her fingertips in slow, firm circles. 

Liadrin nodded weakly. Each time she exhaled, now, her breathing got a little shakier. She was so sensitive. She was so utterly unused to this. To just letting someone make her feel this way. 

And it was like Valeera could read her like a book. She’d back off with each twitch of Liadrin’s hips once she realized that meant it was a little too much. She’d press closer to her again the moment Liadrin’s arm tightened around her. It wasn’t long at all before Liadrin was gripping at the sheets with her free hand and she bent one of her legs at the knee to get some leverage against the mattress with her heel. 

Valeera wasn’t entirely certain she’d ever seen something quite as disarmingly...well, hot as fuck as Liadrin’s hips working against her hand beneath the blanket. She wasn’t even really _seeing_ anything. But that didn’t matter. Liadrin was gasping into her hair and tugging at her to get her as close as she could. 

“Come on, baby.” Valeera urged, a bit breathless now, herself. “You’re so close. I know you are. I want you to come so bad.” 

If she was being entirely honest with herself, Liadrin hadn’t been so sure that she would. She hadn’t even been sure it was possible. A month ago, if someone had told her she would be clinging to someone while she whimpered her way breathlessly through an earth-shattering orgasm, she’d have probably laughed. But that’s exactly what had happened. 

And now, Valeera was holding her and stroking along her back as she pressed her face against her chest and shuddered. 

As proud as she was that she’d been able to do this for her, all Valeera could manage to focus on was how Liadrin felt right now, as she tangled their legs together and dug her fingertips into Valeera’s shoulders. All she could focus on was the sudden, unexpected realization that she had never wanted to be anywhere as badly as she wanted to be right here. Fuck. 

“You still with me?” Valeera only asked once Liadrin’s grip had loosened a little and her breathing had started to return to normal. 

“Mm. Yes. Very here.” Liadrin responded as she rolled onto her back again and stretched out under the covers and let one of her legs flop over onto Valeera, who took that opportunity to run a hand along her thigh through her sweats. 

“Thank you for calling me tonight, Liadrin. Just don’t wait so long next time.” Valeera’s request might have come across as chiding if it hadn’t been spoken so softly. As it was, Liadrin looked over at her and her ear flicked faintly as the younger woman gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. 

“I’ll do my best.” Liadrin offered, because that was all she could do, really. Promises were difficult for her, and she especially didn’t want to make one she wasn’t sure she could keep. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but your best is really something.” 

“You’re going to have to stop saying things like that,” Liadrin warned with a half-hearted smile. 

“Is that really what you want?” Valeera asked, and Liadrin was quiet for a while as she looked at her. 

“Do you mean them?” Liadrin finally asked, and Valeera swallowed thickly. Liadrin reached quickly for Valeera’s hand where it was still holding her leg and covered it with her own. “You don’t have to answer that. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“I do,” Valeera whispered. “Of course, I do. That's part of the whole honesty thing.” 

Liadrin was good with words. In boardrooms, on conference calls. But not here. Somehow, she found it easier to reach for Valeera and draw her close enough to kiss her. Not the deep, hungry kiss from earlier. This was a series of soft, shallow kisses that they both lingered in before Liadrin finally murmured against Valeera’s lips. “No. That isn’t what I want.” 

Valeera’s lips curled against Liadrin’s, and she adjusted the blankets around them until they weren’t quite such a tangled mess. “Would your driver mind dropping me off at my apartment after I ride with you this morning?” 

Liadrin’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before her eyes flashed down away from Valeera’s and she moved one of her hands between them to touch softly along the front of her - tracing patterns in the warm, bare skin of her stomach. “You’re going to the airstrip with me?” 

“If you’ll let me, yes.” A little murmur of appreciation followed those words as Liadrin ran the back of her finger beneath the curve of her breast and then touched over the barbell that adorned her nipple. Valeera wrapped her fingers lightly around Liadrin’s wrist, then, and pulled her hand up so she could press her lips against her palm. “I know you don’t like flying, baby. We can get that out of the way. I can stay with you before. We can fuck or have dinner or both. You know. If you want.” 

Valeera was smiling in a soft, playful way that had Liadrin chuckling and rolling her onto her back as she moved over her. “You just like my cooking.” Liadrin countered as she gathered Valeera’s wrists in her hands and pinned them above her head and teased at the possibility of a kiss. 

“Mm…” Valeera hummed as she tilted her head up and huffed when Liadrin’s lips moved just out of reach. “You fuck so much better than you cook.”

“You said my cooking was wonderful…” Liadrin whispered as she grazed their lips together and then nipped the lobe of Valeera’s ear. 

“It is.” Valeera hooked her legs around Liadrin’s waist and tilted her head up again - this time smiling as she was rewarded with a light kiss. 

Valeera was never very far from her again after that. Even as she showered and got at least semi-clothed before really starting to get ready, Valeera was just outside the door until Liadrin came looking for her. 

And Liadrin found that while the drive to the airstrip wasn't the most pleasant, it also wasn't so bad as to be unbearable. Not with Valeera holding her hand and stroking along her arm while she rested against her shoulder. 

When the car finally came to a stop, Liadrin pressed the button next to her seat that allowed her to talk to her driver without lowering the partition that separated them.

“Ma'am?”

“Would you give me a moment, please?”

“Of course, ma'am.” 

He left the car almost immediately, and Liadrin watched through the window as he moved to stand a few feet from the car facing away from it before she turned her attention to Valeera, who was still stroking carefully over her hand. 

“You're going to be okay,” Valeera reassured her as she reached out to straighten one of the lapels on her jacket where her overcoat had shifted it aside. “You have to make it back to New York and make me more salmon.” 

“I know I am.” Liadrin guided Valeera’s hand away from her jacket and pressed her lips against the inside of her wrist. “I'll be back next weekend.”

Valeera’s chest ached in an unfamiliar way as she watched Liadrin slowly lean into her until her face was hidden against her shoulder. Valeera was going to miss her. God. She was going to miss someone. “I'll make sure I don't have plans Saturday night, then.”

“Spend the weekend with me.” Liadrin countered without hesitation, following the demand with a contrastingly gentle kiss against the corner of the younger woman’s jaw. 

“Absolutely.” Valeera sighed her answer as she lowered her head and kissed Liadrin’s cheek so softly it was almost chaste. “Call me or text me any time, Liadrin. Really.”

“I will,” Liadrin reassured, finally moving towards the door, though her hand lingered in Valeera’s as she looked down where the other woman was still holding it between them. A light squeeze came in place of words neither of them was prepared to think, much less say - and Liadrin finally got out of the car and the driver was there almost immediately to shut the door for her while Valeera slumped back in her seat. She hadn't realized until now just how tired she was, and she knew if she didn't find something to entertain herself with she was going to nod off on the drive.

A little smirk played at her lips as she reached for the button that controlled the partition and lowered it slowly. The man she’d seen quite a few times now but never really spoken to glanced up at her in the rearview mirror. 

“Ms. Sanguinar?”

“Hey,” Valeera responded with a chuckle as she met his gaze in the mirror. “I’m falling asleep back here. What’s your name?” 

“Flynn, Ms. Sanguinar.” 

“You can call me Valeera, you know.” 

He laughed softly as he shook his head. “I don’t think the boss would like that very much.” 

“It’ll be our secret.” Valeera countered, clearly amused. “Do you like working for her?” 

“A lot more than I’ve ever liked working for anyone else.” 

Valeera raised a brow, and he laughed again. “Seriously. I’ve been with her for a little over ten years, now. No complaints. I haven’t worked a holiday in probably three or four years.” 

“That does sound pretty nice, honestly,” Valeera observed as she looked out the window nearest to her and drew her legs up into the seat. Fuck. She hated this. She hated trying to distract herself from how she was feeling because she didn't want to _feel_. But how could she not? How could she not wish she was with Liadrin right now, worrying over her and making sure she was alright? Or being worried over, herself? 

It was part of her job. Valeera was good at what she did. She was good at being what people needed. That just hadn't really ever been just...herself. Maybe that's why she couldn't get Liadrin out of her head. Maybe that's why she'd gotten stuck there in the first place. 

Valeera wasn't sure when Flynn had rolled the partition back up. Not that she blamed him. She had just kind of drifted out of their conversation to stare off into space. 

When she felt the car stop, she gathered her bag and stepped out of the car when Flynn opened the door for her. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture easily. 

“It was nice to meet you, Flynn.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Valeera. But it’ll be Ms. Sanguinar any time the boss is around.” 

Valeera laughed quietly and nodded as she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and made her way towards her apartment. She was reaching for the buzzer to be let in when an unfamiliar voice from behind her caught her off-guard. 

“Hello, do you have a moment?” 

Valeera expected to turn around and see someone that she absolutely didn’t have a moment for, but when she turned - she was struck by the sight that she was met with. This woman certainly wasn’t about to ask her for money. No. Not by any means. She was attractive. Almost too put-together, from her perfectly platinum hair to her lipstick. She looked a lot more like a client or a co-worker than anything else. 

“What can I do for you?” Valeera asked, though she kept her hand very near the buzzer until the woman held out her hand and she took it, although it was clear she was marginally apprehensive about it. 

“Sally Whitemane.” The woman said. “And you’re Valeera Sanguinar.”

Valeera’s eyes narrowed immediately. That name was familiar, and it held absolutely no positive connotations. 

“Which tabloid are you with now?” Valeera asked with a faint tilt of her head. 

“My name precedes me, I see. That’s not important. What I’d really like to discuss is your budding relationship.” 

“That’s really-”

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Sally cut her off before Valeera even had the chance to dismiss her. And Valeera was getting mad. 

“I don’t know what relationship you’re referring to. I’m not in a relationship.” 

Sally smirked faintly. “Oh, trust me - I know the nature of it. And I know she’s probably drowning you in cash. She’ll move on. She always does. What I’m willing to offer is more...concrete.” 

Valeera’s brow furrowed and she gripped her bag on her shoulder a little tighter. “I still don't really know what you're referring to, actually.”

“Don't worry,” Sally reassured with a faint smirk. “I can guarantee your anonymity. I know how valuable that is in your industry. I just need you to work with me.” 

Valeera exhaled slowly as she tilted her chin up just a touch. She had never wanted to drag a bitch into the street so badly in her life, but a quick glance around told her there were too many people awake already for that to be a viable option. “What are you implying, exactly?” 

“The anniversary is coming up. Interest around her is buzzing, and in a few weeks it will turn into a frenzy. She's just another person with way too much money on her hands, Ms. Sanguinar. You stand to gain a lot more with me. All I'm asking for is your story.” 

Valeera swallowed thickly. It was becoming impossible to not look as agitated as she felt, and she knew it. “You don't know her.” She grated out in a low, measured tone.

“Don't I?” Sally asked with an infuriatingly amused expression on her face. “You really should google her, you know.” 

“Is that how you get to know people, then? By searching a name on the internet? I'm not interested in whatever it is that you're offering.” 

“I haven't made my offer,” Sally responded dryly, unintentionally letting the mask slip for a split second before her expression was impassive and unreadable once again. 

“Interesting,” Valeera remarked. “It's almost as though I don't care what it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Don't come here again.”

Sally held a card out to Valeera, who just stared at it for a moment before deciding some physical proof might be helpful if this became a problem. Not that it wasn't already a definite problem. This woman knew who she was. What she did. Where she lived, even. 

“It was nice to meet you, Pretty Woman. I hope you reconsider.” 

Valeera knew this woman was trying to get a rise out of her. She knew, yet it still worked. Sally smirked as she turned to leave. 

“Tell Flynn I said hello.” Sally left Valeera with that passing remark, and her heart thudded in her chest as she was buzzed in and rushed to her apartment as quickly as she could.

When the door shut behind her, she slid down against it to land on the floor with her knees against her chest and her bag discarded beside her.

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

This could destroy her. This could end everything for her. She'd never get a high-profile booking again if Sally went public about who she really was. What she really did. That threat had been real. Terrifyingly real.

Yet, all she could manage to think about in the rising current of panic that threatened to overwhelm her was Liadrin. All she could manage to really worry about was Liadrin, who was god knows where by now on a plane she didn't want to be on. And Sally probably knew that, too. 

Jesus fuck, she'd been waiting for Liadrin to leave the country. The realization hit Valeera like a ton of bricks and she ran her hands over her face as she let out a shuddering breath. 

A week. It was only a week. Her phone was right there in her purse, though. Yet somehow it felt like overstepping a boundary to do what Whitemane had suggested. In fact, the idea of searching Liadrin’s name made her feel almost sick to her stomach. She wasn't that person. She wasn't going to go digging into Liadrin’s past, no matter how easy it would have been. 

Because if Liadrin were the average person, she wouldn't have found anything. 

A week. She'd be back in a week.. She would ask her then. She would just talk to her then, instead of adding any stress to someone that she cared about more than she had ever intended to who had already been falling apart only a few short hours ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know it's early for you. I just wanted to see you in person.” Valeera looked worried because she was. About more things than she could count right then.

Lor’themar offered Valeera a soft smile as he shut the office door behind himself and made his way over to his desk. He worked late hours just like her. Just like all his girls. He never went to bed without knowing they were all fine, and it showed in the dark circles under his eyes. 

“You're fine, sweetie. Tell me what's going on.” He responded as he sat down across from her and glanced down at the coffee she was holding out to him. “You are a blessing, Valeera.”

“Remember that next time I piss you off.” She quipped with a tired laugh. She hadn't been to sleep, either. How could she?

“Anyway, there's some shit going on with Liadrin and I'm freaking the fuck out.”

“Oh, no.” Lor'themar frowned faintly as he waited for her to continue.

She held up the card Sally handed her and he squinted as he read it. His expression shifted immediately into something much more serious. 

“Valeera, that NDA is airtight…”

“I don't care about the NDA.” Valeera countered as she slid the card back into her purse. “I care about Liadrin. Sally was talking about some anniversary that's coming up. She wants a story for it. Some bullshit about an impending media frenzy.”

Lor’themar sighed and shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. “I guess you're a little young to have been aware of what was going on when it happened so that probably would sound like bullshit to you. Liadrin and her parents were...well, media darlings for lack of a better term. Her parents were always in the spotlight for humanitarian efforts. Not the usual big-money types at all. You couldn't go a week without seeing them on the news lobbying or doing mission-type work minus the religion. They were exactly what you'd expect them not to be, and they were all beautiful. Sort of...I don't know. The country’s real First Family.”

Valeera was quiet as she listened. It all sounded great. It really did. It also sounded suspiciously like there was a ‘but’ coming.

“When their plane crashed, it was a blow to everyone. People still remember where they were when it happened, that sort of thing. They were on their way to a conference hosted by one of their foundations about global warming and corporate waste, actually. It was one that they had started putting on, themselves.”

That was a hell of a ‘but'. One that left Valeera feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

“You're telling me this woman wants to do a story about Liadrin paying someone to keep her company because the anniversary of her parents dying in a plane crash is coming up?” Valeera asked quietly. Her ears couldn't have been pressed further back. Lor'themar had never seen her look like this in all the years he'd known her.

“I'm telling you Sally Whitemane is trash and that's absolutely what she's trying to do. But she's not going stop at just you keeping her company, I can guarantee you that.”

Valeera lowered her gaze to the floor and swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat. She didn't trust herself to speak right now. 

“I could take care of her,” Lor'themar said quietly, and Valeera glanced up at him to find his expression suddenly a little harder than normal. Valeera knew he meant that. She'd learned long ago that Lor'themar cared for all of them, and especially her. But she'd also learned that Lor'themar had the means to make problems go away. 

“Not this time.” Valeera finally managed. “If anything got traced back to Liadrin…”

“It wouldn't.” Lor'themar countered, though his expression had softened again. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Valeera. And if anything gets out, we’ll figure it out together. I would never put you out because you were just doing your job. You know that. I...I hate to say this, but are you sure you want to continue seeing her?”

Valeera nodded faintly. “I don't think I could stop unless she stopped it, herself. I hate that feeling. I hate this.” 

“Are you sure you hate it?” Lor'themar asked as concern etched his features.

“No,” Valeera admitted. “I'm just fucking scared. Of everything. I'm scared to death, Lo.” 

“Do you know what you're scared of? Or is it even anything specific?” 

“A few things.” Valeera laughed weakly, but Lor'themar wasn't buying it and she knew it. “I'm scared of this tabloid bullshit, obviously. But I'm scared because I'm more worried about her than me. I'm scared because it doesn't feel like I'm escorting her anymore. I can pretend to enjoy taking care of people all day long. But her...god, Lo. And then you go and tell me that shit about her parents, and...fuck. It's fucked. This is fucked, and I let it happen.” 

“You didn't let anything happen.” Lor'themar countered firmly. “In fact, I hope she's feeling it, too. Everyone in this business knows it isn't a career.”

“I just always thought I'd end up jerking some rich himbo off until he was too old to get it up anymore, you know?” 

“That sounds like a fairytale.”

“Lor'themar, please.” 

“I'm sorry.”

“You're not, but whatever. Anyway, that's always what I thought. I thought I'd keep living this life until I got hitched and then I wouldn't have to work anymore. Feelings never entered into the equation at all.”

“Well...babe, I hate to tell you this - but it seems like they have.” 

Valeera clutched her purse to herself a little tighter as she went quiet for a moment and looked anywhere but at Lor'themar. “I need to go to sleep.” She finally stayed as she moved to stand up.

“God, same.” Lor'themar stood a moment later and made his way towards the door to hold it open for Valeera. “Say the word on Whitemane, Valeera. You know I'll handle it.” 

“It's okay, Lo.” Valeera said quietly as she patted him on the shoulder on her way out. “I'll keep you posted.”


	5. Beneath Your Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

Valeera couldn’t really say she’d ever been nervous to see Liadrin. This time, though...well. She swallowed thickly as she tucked Sally’s card back into her bag and leaned against the wall of the entryway to her building as she waited.

It felt like both an eternity and a single, too-fast second before Liadrin’s car was pulling up outside. Before Flynn was offering her a warm smile as he walked around and opened the door for her. Liadrin hadn’t told her she’d been in the car. She usually wasn’t, after all. So Valeera could only assume she wanted to go to the other apartment. 

Valeera didn’t mind, though. She knew how difficult this week had probably been. She knew how antsy Liadrin probably was to let off some steam. 

As soon as the door shut, she looked over at Liadrin, who was leaned into the corner of her seat looking right back at her. 

“Hey.” Valeera greeted her with a faint smile and the one Liadrin returned to her was even weaker than her own. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Liadrin shrugged and her smile softened into something easier as Valeera moved closer to her. That was enough, for now, to break the dam. Liadrin’s hands were on her - guiding her over her lap until Valeera was settled comfortably and Liadrin’s head was resting against her chest. 

“Nothing.” Liadrin murmured quietly as her hands slid up the back of Valeera’s shirt and just rested against the warmth of her back. “Thank you for seeing me tonight.” 

“Of course,” Valeera responded with a furrow between her brows as she leaned back so she could see Liadrin better. There was a little darkness under her eyes as she looked up at her. A little weariness in them. 

“I missed you,” Valeera suddenly breathed without thinking. A million things crossed her mind in that instant. Most of them, how she could apologize for having let that slip. For possibly adding more weight to Liadrin’s shoulders. 

But Liadrin didn’t give her a chance. She just pulled her hands free of Valeera’s shirt and lifted them to the sides of her face. There was a pause on Liadrin’s part, but it wasn’t really hesitation. She just took a moment to trail the sides of her thumbs along the younger woman’s cheeks and slide her fingers into her hair before she pulled her down gently. 

If Valeera had enjoyed their previous kisses, as rare as they had been, she enjoyed this one a dozen times more. If it were meant to be a substitution for words - the way Liadrin’s lips grazed hers spoke volumes. The way she exhaled sharply through her nose when Valeera deepened the kiss languidly after tracing her lower lip with her tongue. 

It had been a long time since Valeera had been around someone who could get her this worked up this quickly. Really, she couldn’t remember it ever having been like this before. It was so easy to get carried away. It was so easy to be guiding Liadrin’s hand up her shirt and tilting her head back for more gently possessive nips of fangs along the front of her throat. Fuck. It was too easy. 

“Wait,” Valeera whispered breathlessly, shocked at the amount of willpower it had taken to utter that simple word. 

“What’s wrong?” Liadrin asked against the corner of Valeera’s jaw as she lowered her hand to stroke along Valeera’s side. 

“I have to tell you something. I’m sorry.” Valeera moved from Liadrin’s lap, hating the way Liadrin tensed almost immediately. Hating the look on her face. Like she was waiting for a hammer to fall or something. 

“Don’t panic. Please.” Valeera sounded so earnest that Liadrin had no real choice but to nod faintly in response. 

“I...I need to know who Sally Whitemane is.” Valeera said as she reached for her bag and fumbled through it for the card she’d been given. 

Liadrin had seen it before. She didn’t really need to see it, again. She had a strange look of near-acceptance on her face when Valeera handed it to her. 

“What did she offer you?” Liadrin asked quietly as she slipped the card into the breast pocket of her jacket. “Don’t answer that.” 

“Liadrin…” Valeera started to speak until she noticed Liadrin was pressing the button for the intercom to speak to Flynn. A moment of panic came over her. The fact that Liadrin was asking Flynn to turn around wasn’t helping either. Until he asked where to and Liadrin specified her penthouse. 

Valeera was quiet for a moment as Liadrin looked out the window once she released the button of the intercom. But she tried, again. 

“Liadrin?” And with that gentle, questioning murmur - she reached over to wrap her hand around Liadrin’s wrist. “Talk to me…” 

“I will,” Liadrin reassured her. Finally. Though her voice was trembling in a way that made it feel like knives were being driven into Valeera’s chest. “At the apartment.” 

“Okay.” Valeera exhaled quietly and her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she felt Liadrin’s arm move in her grip only to be replaced by her hand turning over and her fingers splaying for Valeera’s own to slide between them. They did, of course. And Valeera didn’t mind the almost nervous way Liadrin was stroking the side of her hand with her thumb. She’d have preferred to talk, of course. To tell Liadrin that she had no interest in whatever it was that Sally wanted. That, in reality, she was so much more worried about Liadrin than she was about herself.

Yet, those words were...a lot. They came with implications. Just like that ill-timed ‘I missed you’ that Valeera had let slip. Yet, here they were. Riding in silence - Liadrin’s hand in her own, and her attention focused, at least outwardly, out the window of her door. 

Liadrin was focused on anything but the people on the sidewalks they were passing by. She was, in actuality, focused entirely on Valeera. Well. Almost entirely. The past was a bitch, after all. And it was once again coming to bite her in the ass. But she needed this. She needed to pretend, for at least the length of this ride, that Valeera had meant what she’d said. That she’d missed her. Not her money or the clothes or anything else. 

Just her. Liadrin needed to have this for a little while longer before she allowed herself to be crushed. Because that was almost an inevitability now for her. A gentle squeeze of her hand from Valeera drew her back into the present, and she looked over at her only to realize Flynn had already opened the door to the car. They were already here. 

The elevator ride was as silent as the car ride had been. Valeera’s nerves were nearly shot by the time they were walking through the dark living room. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Valeera asked as she placed her bag down on the sofa they’d wound up standing near. 

“Please.” Liadrin removed her jacket as Valeera walked towards the beverage cart that usually stayed near the piano. 

A moment or two later, Liadrin was sitting on the couch next to Valeera largely ignoring the glass of scotch she was holding as she tried to gather her thoughts. “Okay.” 

Valeera licked her lips when she found them suddenly dry at the sound of Liadrin’s voice. At the tone. 

“When did she approach you? Where?” 

“At my apartment when Flynn dropped me off after we took you to the airstrip.” 

“Did you tell her anything?” Liadrin’s voice still wasn’t steady. 

“Of course not, Liadrin.” Valeera tried not to sound hurt. She had no right to be. This was an...arrangement. That’s all this was supposed to be. Of course, Liadrin would ask that. 

“I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time.” Liadrin began after a rather long pause. “Not since I was with Sally. It was um...god, ten years ago, now.” 

“What happened, Liadrin?” Valeera asked past the slight lump that had formed in her throat. Fuck. Fuck, ten years was a long time. 

It was Liadrin’s turn to deal with the discomfort in her throat, now. She attempted to lessen it with a deep sip of the drink in her hand. “A lot.” She finally responded as she cradled her glass in her hands in her lap. 

“I’m not gonna judge you, Liadrin. I promise.” 

Liadrin smiled almost sadly at that. “I didn’t do anything.” She responded rather easily. “I was just so stupid. We were together for a year when I let her move in. God, she knew everything. She knew everything about me. We lived together for maybe another year after that. I was, um. Her first big break in tabloid journalism. That’s all I ever was. I don’t think they were even paying her, initially. I’m fairly certain she went to them, actually. Fed them quite a few stories. We could never figure out where they were coming from. Not for a long time, anyway.” 

Valeera suddenly found herself very much wishing she had dragged Sally into the street. Especially when Liadrin had to take another drink before she kept talking. Especially when she saw her blink much longer than was necessary. 

“But there aren’t many places a sex tape could come from, right?” Liadrin asked with a weak smile before her jaw clenched. “That was an expensive mess to clean up. Thank god it was years ago. It was so much easier to get rid of things, then.”

Valeera looked at Liadrin for a while with her lips parted despite the fact that she didn’t have words right then. But Liadrin was so private. She had so many...issues. Valeera couldn’t even fathom that level of betrayal. She couldn’t even process the anger she was feeling, much less what it must have done to Liadrin. 

“I’m so sorry.” She finally whispered. 

“What did she offer you?” Liadrin asked, her voice almost as quiet as Valeera’s, though perhaps for different reasons. “I can...obviously I have more resources and-”

“Don’t.” Valeera cut her off and reached for her the glass in her hands when she noticed the older woman’s fingertips trembling against the glass. “I’ve got no fucking idea how much she was going to offer me. I didn’t let her try.” 

“I didn’t mean to accuse you,” Liadrin responded. It sounded practiced. Rehearsed. But Valeera had eyes as well as ears. And she knew Liadrin wasn’t pursing her lips for no reason because she’d never seen her do it before. 

“I don’t have any issue with it.” Valeera had rested her hand over Liadrin’s knee and moved closer by now. Liadrin seemed fine with that, but she wasn’t willing to push anything. Not right now. Everything felt so fucking fragile. “I would never, ever do that to you.” She continued, and Liadrin turned her head away quickly as her ears pressed back. 

“Fuck the NDA. Fuck the attorneys. Fuck the money, I would never. I could _never_. But I’m so sorry that she did that to you. You didn’t deserve that. Whether or not you know it or believe it, you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. I think about you constantly. I mean it when I said I missed you. And god, it’s fucking terrifying. But I meant it. I’d break my own heart if I so much as gave that bitch the time of day.” 

“Can you give me a moment?” Liadrin asked quickly, but not quickly enough to keep her voice from cracking. 

Valeera faltered for a moment. This was a fine line. Liadrin was still her client, after all - and she’d asked her to do something that she shouldn’t have had a problem doing. 

“Not this time.” Valeera murmured. “Let me be here with you.” 

Valeera winced as Liadrin’s shoulders shook. Just once, before the older woman’s face was in one of her hands. Valeera reached for the other one and tugged on it until Liadrin gripped it tightly in return. 

“There has to be something that can be done.” Valeera continued. “I can...I can talk to her, or...Liadrin there isn’t a whole hell of a lot I wouldn’t do.” 

Liadrin just shook her head as she finally turned to face Valeera. “Just leave it alone.” 

Valeera froze when she saw damp trails glinting on Liadrin’s cheeks. Her instinct was to immediately wipe her tears. To stroke across her face once she had, and pull her close. 

And that’s exactly what she did. Liadrin’s eyelids fluttered closed and she let out a shuddering breath as Valeera’s thumbs wiped away any evidence that she’d let herself slip so hard. The rest was hidden against the crook of Valeera’s neck where Liadrin pressed her face as she began to steady her breathing. 

“What can I do for you, then?” Valeera asked, her voice a whisper and her eyes burning, though that was pretty easy to ignore, right now. 

There were a million things Valeera could have done with her if Liadrin would only allow herself to ask. But she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t ask Valeera to promise anything. She wouldn’t ask Valeera exactly what she thought when she thought about her while she was gone. 

“You’ve done so much,” Liadrin admitted as Valeera grazed the length of Liadrin’s ear with the backs of her fingertips until it slowly lifted, along with the other, into a more comfortable position. It was almost terrifying to be touching her like this. Her face. Her ears. God. 

Instead of pulling away, or reaching for Valeera’s hands - Liadrin brushed her lips against her neck in a soft, lingering kiss. She was listening carefully for the quick inhale of breath that came next from Valeera. 

“I can do more.” Valeera murmured. “Please…” 

They both knew how much Liadrin had needed that ‘please’. Even if Liadrin didn’t know how well Valeera knew her already, that need remained the same. What she needed right now, was control, and a distraction. What she needed was to have something Valeera wanted. Even if that ‘something’ was just...her. That was enough. She could work with that. 

“Stay the night,” Liadrin responded against the sensitive place where Valeera’s jaw met the lobe of her ear. The low tone of her voice nearly made Valeera shudder.

“You know I will. I told you I missed you. I meant it…” Valeera trailed her fingertips along the lower buttons of Liadrin’s shirt, then, and reached for the buckle of her belt. 

To Valeera’s surprise, Liadrin only shifted in a way that would make removing it easier on her. 

“What did you miss?” Liadrin asked as she passed the pad of her thumb over Valeera’s full lower lip and then tilted her chin with her fingertips. 

“Everything,” Valeera admitted as she slowly slipped the end of the belt from its buckle. Her eyes faltered down when she went for the button and the zipper of Liadrin’s pants. And still, Liadrin made no move to stop her. She just leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Valeera’s mouth as she slid her hand down the front of her throat. 

“Your cologne.” Valeera continued as she slid her hand carefully beneath the band of Liadrin’s underwear. “Your voice. The way you move when you walk across a room.” 

Liadrin gasped quietly with her mouth against the spot where Valeera’s neck met her shoulder when the younger woman’s fingertips slid against her, parting on either side of her clit fluidly despite the confines of her pants. 

“I missed that.” Valeera smiled faintly when she spoke again. “God, you have no idea how it makes me feel to make you come.” The first stroke of Liadrin’s clit came along with those words, and Liadrin’s hand found Valeera’s wrist so she could hold it, albeit loosely. Some control. Just enough. 

“And my body missed you,” Valeera whispered breathlessly into Liadrin’s hair. “It missed the feeling of you on top of it. It missed being fucked by you. _Owned_ by you.” 

Liadrin tightened her grip, then. Hard enough to feel Valeera’s wrist flexing with the soft, steady motion of her fingertips. Hard enough that she pulled her hand further down rather easily.

At realizing what Liadrin wanted, Valeera made a low noise in the back of her throat. A noise that returned again when she pressed against the wet, tight heat she’d been led to. “Are you going to fuck me, baby? Are you going to make it so I can't leave the bed until morning?” Valeera asked in an utterly breathless whisper. 

“Yes.” The word slipped from Liadrin’s lips in a near-hiss. It was then that she finally released Valeera’s wrist in favor of gripping her thigh. 

“I know you are.” Valeera husked against Liadrin’s temple before she reached for her shirt with her free hand. “Are you wearing something under this?” 

At Liadrin’s nod, Valeera slipped the buttons free of their confines easily - then went for her cuff links - removing them one-handed with practiced ease even as she continued teasing at pressing her fingertip into her, but never quite committing. 

For a moment, as Liadrin shrugged out of her shirt - glad for the added comfort of being free of it - Valeera felt the faintest flash of jealousy in the haze of her thoughts. She wondered what Liadrin had been like with Sally. Even before her. She wondered what it would be like to not have to be so careful. To unabashedly want so much more of Liadrin. To always want more of her. 

The mild, unfamiliar tinge of envy was followed by agitation at the realization that Sally likely hadn’t even cared. What a dumb bitch...god, what a dumb bitch. That’s all Valeera could think for a moment. At least until Liadrin lifted her hips slightly and began lowering her pants. Then, Valeera’s realized once again just how quickly Liadrin could get her heart racing. 

It was so simple, really. Just clothes. Just Liadrin wanting her closer. Yet, it was so much all at once. Valeera couldn’t move to help her quickly enough, though she glanced to see her eyes first. Nothing but raw desire. God, this woman was devastating when she was half-gone like this… 

Valeera didn’t bother moving to get her shoes off. Liadrin seemed content to just let the tailored slacks slide down around them onto the floor as she settled back down. Valeera took a moment to stroke along her thigh. Just a moment to feel the silk of Liadrin’s skin beneath her fingertips. She noted the strange, rectangular mark that peaked down from the hem of her boy shorts. She couldn’t tell if it was a scar or a birthmark. She didn’t dare ask.

Valeera didn’t really need to ask whether or not Liadrin wanted to leave the shorts on. She left them on of her own accord, and just slid her hand back into them, finding Liadrin even wetter than she’d been a moment ago. 

She realized, as she finally pressed the full length of one of her fingers further in, foregoing the teasing this time, that every time she was with Liadrin was just about the new most arousing thing she’d ever experienced. But feeling Liadrin’s hand move to join her own - hearing her breath hitch in her throat while she began stroking her own clit in time with the careful, ever-deepening thrusts of Valeera’s finger. 

Liadrin was more than half-gone. More than a little undone. It wasn’t very long at all before she was grasping the front of Valeera’s shirt and pulling her close enough to kiss her. A hard, biting kiss that Valeera knew would leave her lips swollen. But she returned that kiss just as fervently. She leaned over her slightly, too. Just enough to have more leverage as she pressed a second finger in beside the first and sped her pace. 

That was enough for Liadrin to break the kiss and let her head fall to rest against the couch as she pressed her heels against the floor so hard her hips lifted of their own accord. Liadrin only egged her on. A nip of Liadrin’s ear here, a deeper, harder thrust there. Until she was coming. Hard. Hard enough that her thighs shook her a moment and she almost certainly stretched Valeera’s shirt beyond any hope of repair. 

She couldn’t have cared less. Liadrin surprised her with how fast she managed to recover. How fast she was pulling her pants up and tugging Valeera into her lap once she had them loosely fastened. 

And god, Valeera loved it when Liadrin picked her up. She loved how it felt to be carried to her bedroom knowing how well she was going to be fucked. So she showed Liadrin that the only way she could right now. Peppering her neck in almost-bruising bites and kisses as her legs tightened around Liadrin’s waist once they hit the stairs. 

She expected to undress on her own while Liadrin got herself into a harness. She expected a lot of things with Liadrin, really, yet she always found herself surprised in the end. This was no exception. 

No, Liadrin didn’t place her down near the bed. She lowered her onto it slowly and moved over her. She took her time removing each article of Valeera’s clothing - beginning with her ruined shirt. With each new piece, she graced one of her favorite spots with no small amount of attention. Valeera’s jewelry-adorned nipples. The hollows of her hips. That sensitive little spot just below her navel, as her hands were busy sliding her silk panties down her legs. 

“You are so stunning,” Liadrin whispered against Valeera’s inner thigh. “Have I told you?” 

Valeera’s attention shifted down between her legs where Liadrin was, and she hummed her appreciation in the back of her throat as she smiled. “I don’t remember.” 

“You are.” Liadrin asserted with a low chuckle before leaving a little mark on Valeera’s inner thigh. It would be gone within hours...yet Liadrin still smiled up at her impishly as she ran her thumb over it. “Every time. Go get the harness for me.”

After that simple request that widened Valeera’s smile and brought the flush from her ears into her cheeks, Liadrin kissed over the mark she was so pleased over before she moved to let Valeera stand. She would never get enough of watching Valeera, she was fairly certain. And she was also fairly certain Valeera moved a little differently when she knew Liadrin was watching. 

The little flash of a smile in her direction before the wardrobe only confirmed this. It hadn’t exactly been ‘come-hither’, but Liadrin responded to it as though it had been. Slowly, though. She gave Valeera time to get into the wardrobe and start looking for one of the harnesses it contained before she padded silently across the marble floor, leaving her shoes and her pants behind. 

Valeera gasped at the sudden warm presence of Liadrin against her back and tilted her head as the other woman began guiding her hair to the side. The trail of kisses Liadrin left along her shoulder until she pressed a final one at the nape of Valeera’s neck were as gentle as they were fiery. 

But the low murmur that came after…

“Valeera,” 

Valeera exhaled sharply and her head hung slightly as she rested a hand against the side of the wardrobe. “Mm…”

Another kiss. Just behind her ear. As soft and sweet as could be. “I missed you, as well.” Along with those soft words and softer kisses, Liadrin was trailing equally soft touches up the front of her body - grazing the undersides of her breasts and staying close as Valeera finally turned to face her, harness in hand and her eyes half-lidded. 

“Did you miss this?” Valeera asked as she slipped the harness around Liadrin’s hips and began buckling it, all while her lips hovered close enough to the other woman’s that she could feel the warmth of her breath. 

Liadrin took advantage of the moment - brushing Valeera’s lips with her own as her hands moved higher - over the curves of Valeera’s breasts - catching lightly at her piercings before moving back down again. “Are you asking me if I missed fucking you?” She finally husked against Valeera’s cheek, nudging it aside to bite her earlobe and give it a teasing tug with her teeth. 

“Yes.” Valeera breathed, buckling the first thigh-strap as quickly as she could now that she was no longer able to see. 

“Of course,” Liadrin let the bridge of her nose graze Valeera’s ear then before she continued. “But I missed the rest of it, too. I missed _you_.”

Valeera had offered Liadrin an out. An easy way to brush off that initial admission. Yet, Liadrin had pushed forward. Despite her fear. Despite her utter desperation to maintain the upper hand in all things - and especially in this thing - she had given Valeera everything she would ever need rip any shred of hope Liadrin had from her mercilessly. 

In that instant, Valeera knew - unequivocally - that she wouldn’t. Not for anything. Not for anyone. 

“Take me to bed,” Valeera whispered against Liadrin’s lips when they were near her own again and she had the last strap fastened. Her hands, now free, lifted the hem of Liadrin’s shirt. Not too high. Just high enough for Valeera to touch along her stomach with the backs of her knuckles. Just high enough that Liadrin wouldn’t have to stop her - that she could instead focus her attention on turning them and backing Valeera towards the bed with a series of touches and kisses that would likely forever be branded into her memory. 

It was so different this time. All of it was so different. Starting with how Liadrin lowered Valeera down onto the bed and moved between her legs. She was looking into her eyes. Stroking her thighs as she spread them further. She was kissing her as she rested her weight down, trapping the toy between them. 

Normally, Valeera might have been showing a little impatience. She might even have shown some now, were Liadrin’s hips not working against her own as their kiss grew deeper and more breathless. 

Liadrin didn’t make her wait long, though. She was reaching between them and guiding the tip of the toy to line it up as they panted against each other’s mouths. 

Valeera’s hands were already sliding along Liadrin’s back beneath her shirt as she buried the length of the toy to the hilt. The movement rocked them both, but Valeera still felt the shudder that had made its way through Liadrin’s body even over her own rapid breathing. It just made her cling to the older woman harder as her eyes shut tightly for a moment. 

“Are you waiting?” Valeera asked with a faint smile that she pressed into Liadrin’s cheek. 

“Do you need me to?” Liadrin asked, turning her head and lifting herself just enough to see Valeera’s face. Just as Valeera dug her nails into her back and dragged them hard enough to leave trails. 

Liadrin’s hips moved with the exquisite burn they left in their wake whether or not she meant for them to. 

“I don’t.” Valeera husked, stroking over the welts with her palms to add more warmth to the heat already there. “It was just so romantic of you.” 

Liadrin’s laugh was a little raspy. There was a little break in it. But she kissed Valeera nonetheless before pulling out of her almost entirely and then settling back into her with a firm, deep motion that drew a quick huff of a moan from the younger woman. 

To be so utterly tangled with Liadrin while her hips worked fervently between her thighs was a near other-worldly experience for Valeera. To feel the full weight of her body and all the strength in it working with her own until she tumbled with painfully little grace over the edge and into an orgasm that brought rasping, shuddering moans from her throat to be buried against Liadrin’s shoulder. 

“One more.” Liadrin panted into Valeera’s hair. “One more, Valeera.” 

Valeera was nodding before Liadrin even spoke again, and while she loathed the loss of contact that came when Liadrin arched her back to fit her arm between them, the moment the other woman’s fingers found her clit to join the shallow thrusting of her hips, all was forgiven. 

The second orgasm came as easily as the first, and Valeera reached quickly for the easiest to reach straps of the harness against Liadrin’s hips - pulling her as deep as she could as she arched from the bed and bared her fangs against the intensity of it. 

They were both struggling to get enough air in their lungs a moment later. Valeera was stroking over Liadrin’s back where her shirt had begun to cling to it - separating the dampened material from her too-hot skin without even thinking. It was just something for her trembling hands to busy themselves with while her heart found a more comfortable, natural rhythm in her chest.

As per usual, Liadrin was nothing but careful with her afterward. From pulling out as smoothly and gently as possible to tossing the harness aside so she could wrap Valeera in her arms. They shared a few tired, lazy kisses, and just when Valeera expected Liadrin to excuse herself from the bed, she pulled the covers over them, instead. 

“You don’t have to…” Valeera mumbled against Liadrin’s shoulder before pressing a kiss to it. 

“I know,” Liadrin whispered in response, only wrapping both herself and the blankets tighter around the younger woman. “Sleep.” 

Valeera couldn’t really argue with that. Not any more than she could argue with the tiredness in Liadrin’s voice, or the drooping shut of her own eyelids. 

Liadrin wasn’t far behind. 

_“Are you coming to bed?” _

_Liadrin looked up at Sally with a faint smile that did a decent job of hiding the exhaustion in her eyes. It had only been a short while since her grandfather had passed. She’d only just begun fixing things that needed to be fixed. Patching holes that were still hemorrhaging. _

_“Soon.” _

_“Fine,” Sally muttered, prompting a wounded look to pass over Liadrin’s features that was either ignored or missed, entirely. _

_But Liadrin had to finish looking over these reports. She still wasn’t entirely sure she trusted the accounting department and hadn’t gotten around to figuring out re-staffing. They’d all been rather...nonplussed when Liadrin announced the company would start contributing a large percentage of profit to grants and charities, again. _

_It was an hour or two before she was finally showered and making her way quietly into the bedroom to find Sally propped up against the headboard looking at her phone. _

_Sally didn’t look up when she spoke. “Did you take your medication?” _

_“Yes…” Liadrin responded quietly, eventually moving to the other side of the bed and moving under the covers. _

_“Good. I don’t know how many more nights I can handle you waking me up with those nightmares. I think I’m losing it.” _

_Liadrin’s brow furrowed as she looked down at the patterns in the silk of their duvet. She stayed quiet until Sally placed her phone on the bedside table, then reached over to thread her fingers into her platinum hair to get her attention._

_Once their eyes met, Liadrin shifted closer to her under the blankets. “Hey...I’m sorry.” She whispered as she leaned in to brush a kiss to Sally’s cheek. “I’m sorry. The nightmares will get better once I’m not so stressed. And once I get things figured out, I won’t be so stressed.” _

_“Okay,” Sally responded, some of the edge having disappeared from her voice. She sighed and reached out to rest her hand against Liadrin’s chest, where she stroked at her shirt idly with her thumb. Liadrin didn’t tense. She didn’t push Sally’s hand away. She didn’t dare ruin what little peace there was between them tonight doing something stupid like that. _

_And she prayed she wouldn’t wake her later, either. _

_But the dreams came with a vengeance, of course. The harder she tried not to have them, the worse they were. _

_They were fiery this time. Full of pain and loss and terror. _

_Neither of them got more than an hour or two of sleep before Liadrin’s panicked breathing and quiet, broken noises had Sally groaning and sitting up in bed next to her. _

_“Wake up. Goddamnit, Liadrin...hey. Hey. You’re dreaming.”_

“Wake up…” 

Liadrin shot up in bed with a gasp so deep and so quick that the air burned on its way into her lungs. 

“I’m sorry!” She gasped as she tried to focus her vision, only to the warmth of a hand stroking at her back and another pulling her close. 

“Hey...you were dreaming…” Valeera whispered, sounding almost as panicked as Liadrin felt. 

“Valeera…” Liadrin breathed in sudden realization, and Valeera just nodded as she cradled Liadrin’s head against her chest. 

“I’m here. I’m here.” 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Liadrin pulled away, then, and slumped forward, and Valeera swallowed thickly as she realized her shirt was soaked through with sweat. “Fuck…” 

“Baby.” Valeera moved with Liadrin and reached for one of her hands, pulling it into her own and pressing a firm kiss over her knuckles. “It’s okay. It’s almost morning, anyway. It’s okay. Everyone has bad dreams. I promise it’s okay. Let me get you a dry shirt, okay? And then we can get some more rest?”

Liadrin looked for any trace of annoyance on Valeera’s face. Any sign at all...and found nothing but concern. 

“I think I should...I...I should go make some coffee or something and let you get some sleep.” Liadrin finally responded as she swallowed thickly. 

But Valeera reached for her face as it threatened to turn away again, and held her where she was with a slow stroke along her cheek. “I’ll make you coffee if you need it.” Valeera countered easily. “Or I’ll do as I said and get you a shirt and lay back down with you. But I’m not going to leave you alone, right now. Not unless you make me. Are you going to make me?” 

Liadrin’s mind raced for a moment - still muddled with panic and worry for so many countless reasons. But Valeera was here. Reaching to let her hair down from its ponytail so it could dry, and so she could stroke through it soothingly while she waited for Liadrin’s answer. 

Valeera was here. Valeera wanted to be here. 

And God, Liadrin needed her to be.

“No.” She finally whispered, reaching for Valeera’s wrist to pull her hand forward so she could press a kiss against her palm. 

“Then I’m not going anywhere except to your closet for a shirt.” Valeera murmured, leaning in and resting her forehead against Liadrin’s temple. “...I promise.” 

Liadrin’s eyes shut, and thankfully it was still too dark for Valeera to see the tear glistening on her lashes before it fell.


	6. Feel Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I waited so long to feel like I'm worthy  
Find someone who could rewrite the pages I'm turning  
I've grown with the pain, bathed in the lonely  
All I want in this moment is someone to hold me_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

Liadrin felt warmth on her back before she even opened her eyes. The warmth of the sun, far too high in the sky for her to first be waking up. And...that certain warmth that could only come from Valeera. From her fingertips tracing lines along her back as her shirt was lifted towards her shoulder blades. From silken lips leaving places warmer still along her spine. 

“What a lovely alarm…” Liadrin murmured as she turned her head in hopes of catching a glimpse of Valeera. She got a little one. A wild wave of impossibly long hair here, a glint of gold earring there. “You should have woken me sooner.” 

“You don’t have any appointments, today.” Valeera murmured as she stopped just beneath Liadrin’s shoulders and rested her forehead there. “So I ordered room service and put some coffee on.” 

Liadrin smiled and let her eyes shut again as Valeera reached down and began kneading the muscles in her lower back. God, she was good at this… “Did you enjoy it?” 

“It hasn’t come.” Valeera’s words were muffled against Liadrin’s skin as she moved her lips further to one side, allowing them to graze over Liadrin’s ribs. “I didn’t order until I couldn’t stand watching you sleep anymore.” 

“Do I snore?” Liadrin asked, a little chuckle rolling behind the words easily. Naturally. 

“No, you’re just too fucking beautiful to look at, sometimes.” Valeera countered, smooth as silk. “Let me get you off before it gets here.” 

Liadrin drew in a deep breath when Valeera accentuated that question with a hand snaking its way around her hip. Instead of allowing her to continue, Liadrin turned onto her back beneath Valeera and tugged her into a quick kiss. “Imp.” She murmured against the younger woman’s lips. 

“I like pussy, baby, what can I say?” Valeera asked with her lips curled into a smirk against a kiss that almost came, but didn’t. 

“”_Fiend._”

Liadrin hinted at yet another kiss when she spoke and Valeera made a small noise of distaste with the tip of her tongue against her teeth when she didn’t deliver. “At least I’m not a tease.” 

“No, no.” Liadrin agreed in a whisper, finding Valeera’s nipples with her thumbs as she used her hands to lift Valeera’s chest. “Just a brat.” 

“Oh, that was _scathing_.” Valeera teased as she looked into Liadrin’s eyes to find them alight with mischief and something deeper. Something warmer. 

This time, Liadrin did kiss her when she lifted her head. “Get my money clip from the front pocket of my pants,” Liadrin whispered, nipping Valeera’s lower lip and giving her a gentle nudge. “Take a hundred out of it and leave it on the buffet at the top of the stairs, and the bellhop will leave the tray there.” 

“What do I get?” Valeera asked quietly. Playfully. 

“This pussy,” Liadrin whispered with a grin as impish as any Valeera had ever given her. 

“Filthy…” Valeera quipped, though in reality that had been as hot as it had been unexpected. 

“I can rescind my offer if you find it unsatisfactory,” Liadrin said as she sat up with Valeera in her lap and held her gaze even as she leaned in and kissed the center of her chest. 

“I find it agreeable.” Valeera retorted, allowing herself a moment to take in the rare sight of Liadrin’s hair tumbling around her shoulders. 

“Good. Perfect. There’s a robe for you in the bathroom. I’ll be waiting.” 

Valeera couldn’t have denied that her heart was racing a bit as she jogged down the hall to leave the money where Liadrin had told her to. She couldn’t have denied that she was on high-alert for the sound of the elevator. Another truth was that walking into the bedroom and seeing Liadrin casually reclining in bed was...very hot. The fact that she was holding what looked like a gold-plated vibrator and had a little smirk playing at the corners of her lips? Well. That was devastating. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Valeera asked with a slight tilt of her head. 

“Not at all… Come here.” 

Valeera glanced over her shoulder at the door that was still open, but only for a moment before she approached the bed and began untying the sash. Only for Liadrin to shake her head. “Leave it on and get in my lap.” 

With a lift of her brows, Valeera did as Liadrin asked - moving to straddle her and finding one of Liadrin’s hands on her thighs to steady her so quickly she never even had to try to keep her balance. She’d experienced a lot of things that were new but shouldn’t have been with Liadrin. The fact that Liadrin was more interested in whatever it was she had in mind than she was in seeing her naked was more than a little refreshing. 

“Comfortable?” Liadrin asked quietly as she tilted her head up to drag her lips along the underside of Valeera’s jaw. 

Valeera nodded faintly, and Liadrin trailed the toy she was holding up the younger woman’s inner thigh in response. “Wonderful. I want you quiet. Understand?” As if to accentuate this question, Liadrin switched on the toy and Valeera nearly jumped at the sensation of it buzzing against her thigh. 

“And here I thought you were an exhibitionist.” Valeera teased - slightly breathless. 

“Oh, I am.” Liadrin murmured just beneath the lobe of her ear before bitting it. A gentle, tantalizing warning. “But I would appreciate if you wouldn’t put my staff in an uncomfortable position.” 

Valeera swallowed thickly when she heard the elevator doors slide open downstairs, and nodded. 

“Not a word,” Liadrin whispered, slowly parting Valeera’s robe until she was sliding the tip of the vibrator in her hands along slick skin. “Not a sound.” 

Just as Valeera parted her lips to answer, Liadrin’s free hand lifted to cradle the side of her face in such a way that the pad of her thumb pressed over her lips to prevent her from speaking. In the same instant, the toy found her clit and Valeera’s hips jerked subtly. 

“Ma’am?” Liadrin’s eyes shifted towards the intercom on the wall next to the door of the bedroom, but she only pressed the toy against its destination more firmly. “Your breakfast?” 

Valeera was nothing short of squirming in her lap - her jaw clenched tightly and her breaths coming shortly and sharply through her teeth. 

“Be still.” Liadrin hissed against her neck - her eyes now trained on the door. Just as Liadrin had told Valeera he would, the bellhop began ascending the stairs. They could both hear him over the quiet, muffled vibrations of the toy working between her legs. 

Valeera very nearly let a sharp whimper past the back of her throat when Liadrin pressed the button on the side of the toy and the vibrations got more intense. She was clinging to her shoulders, now - trying to steady her breathing - trying, desperately, to adjust to the directness of the stimulation as the entirety of the situation threatened to overwhelm her. 

The man downstairs didn’t speak again, but Valeera heard him place a tray down right where Liadrin said he would. She also heard him begin to walk back downstairs. 

“I want you to come before he’s gone,” Liadrin whispered against her ear, wrapping an arm around her lower back to pull her closer. 

Valeera almost forgot she was supposed to be quiet when Liadrin gave her hair a sharp tug - pulling her head back enough to expose her throat. Just enough for a sting. Just enough that when she dragged her fangs Valeera’s neck, the younger woman tumbled over an edge she’d never seen coming. 

Liadrin might have balked at just how sharply Valeera’s nails dug into her shoulders, then, if she didn’t really, really like it. If she didn’t really, really enjoy the way Valeera pressed her open mouth where her nails had just been and exercise every ounce of self-control she had not only to stay quiet but to not bite down into Liadrin’s skin. 

The moment the doors to the elevator slid shut, Liadrin switched the toy off and tossed it aside in favor of wrapping Valeera in her arms as she let out a deep, shuddering breath and went limp against her. 

“Good girl.” Liadrin murmured, and Valeera chuckled weakly and shook her head. 

“That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life.” She responded breathlessly, though the amusement was more than obvious in her tone. “But that wasn’t what you promised me if I did what you asked…” 

Liadrin was quiet for a moment as she ran her fingers idly through Valeera’s hair and leaned back against the headboard to look up at her. “Fair is fair, I suppose.” She finally murmured and returned the little smile that spread across Valeera’s lips, if only because she knew it was about to turn into a pout. “Tonight when we get back.” 

The pout came just like Liadrin knew it would, but Valeera rested her hand against her stomach instead of reaching for what she really wanted right then. “Wait...what do you mean when we get back?” 

“I’d like to take you out tonight after I catch up on a few things here,” Liadrin explained quietly and leaned up to brush her lips against Valeera’s almost questioningly - lingering there until Valeera pressed for a deeper kiss. “If you’d like to go out with me.” She finished when Valeera moved her kisses to the corner of Liadrin’s mouth and then her cheek. 

“You’re asking me out.” Valeera accused gently against Liadrin’s ear once she reached it with her lips. 

“I-”

“Of course I'd like to.” She reassured just as gently. “I can go home in the meantime. Give you some peace and quiet. Maybe take a nap.” The quiet little laugh that followed that statement made Liadrin’s chest do something she wasn’t entirely comfortable with. 

“I can have something brought here for you.” Liadrin offered, slowly moving them to the edge of the bed until she was sliding off it, still supporting Valeera against herself with little effort. “And you can nap while I work. If you’d rather have some quiet time of your own, though, I understand.”

With that, Liadrin finally lowered Valeera so she could stand on her own, but Valeera didn’t move away from her. 

“Is it weird that that’s one of the best things I’ve ever heard you say?” 

It didn’t take all that long for Valeera to get washed up and for Liadrin to get changed. Not long at all, before Liadrin was on a sofa downstairs with her laptop on the arm of it and Valeera’s head in her lap. 

Every now and then, when frustration hit, Liadrin looked down at Valeera - at the peaceful expression on her sleeping face - and took a moment to play with her hair. Every now and then, Valeera’s lashes would flutter and a fleeting little smile would pass across her features. 

Liadrin almost found it easier to work with Valeera here. She found it almost easier to focus on numbers that would normally have begun to blur together after an hour or two. Eventually, though, she was so engrossed and so hyper-focused she didn’t know Valeera had woken up. Not until Valeera reached for the sweater she was wearing and used a gentle grip on it to pull herself closer so that her face was pressed against Liadrin’s stomach. 

Beyond that, she didn’t speak. She didn’t do anything at all to demand Liadrin’s attention or otherwise pull her from what she was doing. In fact, it was Liadrin that stopped and placed her laptop on the end table beside the sofa. It was Liadrin that leaned back into the couch and reached beneath Valeera’s shirt to stroke along her back now that she’d curled up to be closer to her. 

“Good morning.” Liadrin murmured, realizing she was smiling at the sight of Valeera slowly turning her head and opening her eyes. 

“I don’t think it’s morning.” Valeera’s voice was a little husky with sleep, and Liadrin watched curiously as the hem of her sweater was lifted slowly so that Valeera could press a series of soft, warm kisses against her stomach. “But it’s really good.” 

“It is.” Liadrin agreed - her voice quiet in a way that was rare, even to Valeera. The kisses went no higher or lower than Liadrin was comfortable with. They stayed soft and shallow and almost innocent until Valeera just pressed her face close again and breathed in deeply while she stroked along Liadrin’s side at the same time. 

Liadrin swallowed thickly as she realized the ache had returned, again. The one that settled deep in her chest and in the back of her throat. The one that came with thoughts she didn’t have the voice for. Feelings she was almost certain she didn’t have the heart for. “We should get ready. It’s getting late.” 

“You never told me where we’re going,” Valeera complained good-naturedly as she flipped onto her back so she could look up at Liadrin with her head still in the older woman’s lap. 

“A club. They do a cabaret with dinner and there’s dancing afterward.” Liadrin explained, happy to be answering questions instead of getting further lost in her rather terrifying thoughts. 

“You’re taking me dancing?” Valeera asked, her eyes narrowing as she scrunched her nose along with the grin she was now wearing. “I had no idea you even danced.” 

“I...can. It’s been a long time.” Liadrin’s voice sounded almost hesitant, and Valeera moved to sit up so she could lean into her with her head on her shoulder. 

“Whatever you want to do, Liadrin. If you want to dance, we’ll dance. I’ll enjoy whatever happens, I’m sure. Are you done working?” 

“I am,” Liadrin responded in an almost distant way, and Valeera frowned softly before she leaned in to ghost her lips against the side of her neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Valeera asked in a whisper against Liadrin’s skin, even as Liadrin let out a soft breath and tilted her head to the side to allow her more room, shaking her head faintly in an attempt to stop her worrying. 

Valeera’s eyes flickered to Liadrin’s expression in time to see her eyes shut when she pressed a little kiss to the side of her neck. She’d learned to watch for these subtle indications that Liadrin needed something. Closeness, attention, pleasure...it didn’t matter to Valeera. She was here for all of it. 

As Valeera climbed into Liadrin’s lap, she tucked a few strands of auburn hair that had escaped from their hair tie behind her ear. Once she was settled, and Liadrin’s hands had found her thighs, Valeera took a moment to just look at her. 

“What?” Liadrin asked as she gave Valeera’s thighs a faint squeeze before sliding her hands slowly towards her lower back, though she paused for a moment over the curve of her ass, and Valeera couldn’t help but smile at that. She was still smiling when she reached for Liadrin’s glasses and removed them to place them delicately on the arm of the couch.

“You.” Valeera explained, finally leaning back down to return to the attention she’d been giving Liadrin’s neck. She started with a few kisses - just along the line of the side of her neck. “You’re so fucking pretty.” When she reached Liadrin’s jaw, there was something about the way she parted her lips and only just grazed the skin there with the tip of her tongue that made Liadrin’s chest raise with a sudden, sharp breath.

“I know you know you’re hot. I knew that the night I met you.” Valeera only continued, exhaling warmly against Liadrin’s ear and then murmuring against her cheek. “But I feel like no one has told you how devastating you are like this. When your hair isn’t perfect and your sweater is too big and you have those ridiculously sexy glasses on.” 

Liadrin wouldn’t have argued with Valeera right then even if that weren’t absolutely true. She was too maddeningly distracted by the gentle sucking against her neck beneath the lobe of her ear. Too focused on the fingertips that were lifting her shirt to trail along her ribs. 

Realizing just how little control she had right now was almost jarring for Liadrin. Enough so that she reached for Valeera’s hands to hold them still as she panted quietly. 

Valeera paused, then - and instead, brushed her nose against Liadrin’s ear before kissing her temple. “Do you believe me?” She asked quietly, slowly turning her hands in Liadrin’s own so she could twine their fingers together. She was almost surprised when Liadrin let her. She was even more surprised when Liadrin brought both her hands up to kiss across her knuckles. 

“I’ll get back to you on that.” 

Valeera moved from Liadrin’s lap slowly, biting her own lower lip as she regarded the other woman for a while. “If I’m around long enough, you will.” She finally said as she reached over to run a hand along Liadrin’s thigh. “Even if you get tired of hearing it, first.” 

“Are you saying you don’t like my suits?” Liadrin asked with a little half-smile and a slight lowering of her eyelids. 

“Oh, no. Not at all. The suits borderline make me wet every single time.” Valeera’s response was so matter-of-fact it made Liadrin snort quietly under her breath. 

“Well, I’ll need to get ready, then,” Liadrin said as she stood from the couch with a faint wince. She hadn’t even realized how long she’d been sitting there until she began to stretch. 

Valeera followed her up the stairs, watching with a mixture of worry and curiosity as she rolled her shoulder more than she would have expected. 

“You okay?” She finally asked when they went to part ways so Liadrin could change in the privacy she required for such things. 

“I’m fine,” Liadrin reassured with a faint smile, making it a point to not do anything else out of the ordinary as she leaned down to press a quick kiss to Valeera’s lips. “Your dress is hanging in the guest bathroom at the end of the hall.” 

“Let me guess - it’s with all my makeup and hair products?” 

“Of course,” Liadrin answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. Valeera mused over that as she made her way down the hall. Maybe to her, it was. Maybe Valeera could get used to it, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

If Valeera had enjoyed Liadrin’s wardrobe thus far, and she had, she was fairly certain she felt her soul leave her body as she walked down the stairs towards her this time. From the tailored jacket to the form-fitting slacks and the heeled loafers, there wasn’t a single inch of her that was out of place. She was certainly a vision, all in black with a soft smile on her lips and one hand on the banister. 

Valeera couldn’t have known that Liadrin was just as shaken by her own appearance. Sure, Liadrin had chosen a beautiful dress for her. One with a neckline that plunged daringly low. But she hadn’t told Valeera to wear that jewelry that hung delicately between the material. Jewelry Liadrin knew was attached to piercings she couldn’t get enough of. 

Well. Maybe Valeera knew that part. Especially judging by the way she smirked when she saw where Liadrin’s eyes had wandered. 

“Too much?” Valeera asked once she was finally standing in front of her, reaching to run the backs of her fingers down one of the lapels of Liadrin’s jacket. 

Liadrin shook her head faintly, and only then did she lift her gaze to meet Valeera’s. There wasn’t any shame in her expression, and that was another thing Valeera found incredibly attractive about her. 

“Just enough.” Liadrin murmured, lifting one of her hands to threaten a gentle tug at that jewelry that never quite came. “I’m not so sure I want to leave.” 

“Well, we don’t have to leave.” Valeera very nearly purred as she took a step closer, only to feel that tug finally come - and sharply enough that she gasped and caught Liadrin’s gaze with her own. 

“Tonight. When we get home. Whatever you want.” Liadrin chided gently, re-situating Valeera’s jewelry and ignoring the almost too-obvious way the younger woman’s nipples were catching against the dress she was wearing. “But not until then.” 

Something about that tone had Valeera on edge for most of the car ride to the club. Something about the way Liadrin kept touching her thigh throughout the course of dinner and the show nearly had her squirming in her seat. 

The cabaret was spectacular. From the production quality to the dancing and the unexpected aerial acts, it was wonderful. 

But Valeera couldn’t focus on any of it. Because every so often, Liadrin would lean over and murmur something into her ear. 

‘You’ve barely touched your dinner…’ Or, ‘Do you think I could make you come right now without anyone noticing?’ 

Valeera was nearly ready to drag Liadrin to the bathroom by her tie by the time the show ended and the staff began converting the floor for dancing. Valeera was curious as to where they were supposed to go.

She should have known Liadrin would have gotten them a private room. She should have known it would be luxurious and warm and dimly lit and that there would be waitstaff on their heels waiting to see what they could bring them. 

For Liadrin, a bottle of scotch. For Valeera, champagne. For which they waited as Liadrin removed her jacket to reveal white suspenders against her black shirt. 

Valeera exhaled quietly as she reached for Liadrin’s jacket to place it aside just to have something to do. She scarcely managed to stand up when she felt the warmth of Liadrin’s body press up against her back almost in time with the first heady, thumping lines of bass filtering throughout the club. 

“You didn’t think I dance.” Liadrin murmured against the back of her ear before placing a kiss there. “Why?” 

Valeera leaned back into her easily, murmuring appreciatively in the back of her throat when Liadrin’s hands found her hips. “Maybe just not this type of dancing. Feel free to show me I was wrong.” 

Liadrin chuckled when she felt a subtle movement roll through Valeera’s body. One that she matched easily, much to Valeera’s surprise. “They’ll be back with our drink orders soon,” Liadrin warned as Valeera turned to face her, despite the fact that they were still moving together rather sinfully. Liadrin accommodated the change in positions easily and dipped her hands to Valeera’s thighs, lifting the hem of her dress along her thighs. 

Valeera wrapped her fingers around Liadrin’s suspenders with a rather impish little grin. “And?” 

Liadrin tilted her head in response and took Valeera’s hands in her own - turning her away from herself in a graceful little spin before she drew her close again and dipped her hips, tracing a line up Valeera’s neck and along the line of her ear with her lips on her way back up. “And I’d like for you to behave.” 

Valeera pouted visibly but placed a rather adorably apologetic kiss against Liadrin’s cheek before stepping back rather reluctantly. But she wasn’t left wanting. 

Liadrin hadn’t even taken a sip of the bottle that had been brought to their table before a slower song found them close together once again, swaying along with the rhythm. Valeera splayed her fingers along the back of Liadrin’s neck and shut her eyes as Liadrin’s hand supported the small of her back. 

They weren’t technically in ‘public’. They were in a private balcony room above the throng of people on the dance floor downstairs. But that really didn’t matter to Valeera. Being here with Liadrin right now was still so different than the functions they’d attended. It was real. It was intimate. And Liadrin was doing this for her. 

Maybe that was the big difference. Maybe Valeera knew that Liadrin wasn’t in her comfort zone. That even if she had been once, she wasn’t the clubbing type. She wasn’t the dancing type. Not this kind, anyway. 

Not the kind that left Valeera breathless when she found herself turned around, again. Not the kind where she found one of Liadrin’s hands resting over her chest - holding the jewelry that tugged at her nipples beneath her dress any time they moved a certain way. 

Yet, here they were. And Liadrin was enjoying herself just as much. 

As much as she excelled at playing it cool, Liadrin was enjoying knowing how much Valeera wanted her. How hot and bothered she was by the time they moved to the leather couch situated against the balcony railings. 

Yet, even as frustrated as she was physically, Valeera’s sole attention was on Liadrin. There was just something about the way she was sitting on that couch with her legs spread and her eyes on her. Something powerful and sultry and almost overwhelming. 

Liadrin wouldn’t have said she was the type to enjoy a semi-public lap dance anymore before tonight. She’d have definitely been wrong, though. 

The heat that rose in her face and along her ears had nothing to do with embarrassment as Valeera moved in front of her. As she drew Liadrin’s hands up to her chest and down towards her thighs until Liadrin was touching her of her own accord. 

It was certainly an experience. And when Liadrin finally pulled Valeera down onto the couch with her, she wondered if Valeera wasn’t trying to reach her end goal before they even left the club. 

Especially when Valeera leaned in to give her a taste of her own medicine while she teased her inner thigh through her slacks with her fingertips. 

“Did you like that?” 

“Yes…” Liadrin husked as Valeera nudged her jaw gently to gain access to the front of her throat. 

“Are you wet right now?” 

“Valeera…” Liadrin said the name like a warning, but there was no conviction there. 

“Are you?” 

“We’re leaving,” Liadrin responded breathlessly, not even bothering to remove Valeera from her lap as she reached over for her drink and finished it in one go. “And you better not be smirking.” 

Valeera didn’t bother trying not to, and Liadrin pretended not to notice. 

Yet, when they got to the car, Liadrin only rested a hand on Valeera’s knee. Nothing more. She just rode quietly next to her. Well, aside from the slight bouncing of her leg. 

“Cute,” Valeera observed absently as she continued touching her lipstick up in the little mirror she’d pulled from her clutch. Liadrin stopped the shaking almost immediately, and Valeera exhaled in a way that sounded almost like a laugh. “I can’t believe you’re actually making me wait until we get back to your apartment when you’re the one that’s losing it.” 

“Oh?” Liadrin asked with a rather severe lift of one of her brows. “I hope you didn’t wear silk underwear tonight. I’ll replace them if you did, though.” 

“Nice try,” Valeera remarked, sliding the mirror and her lipstick back in her clutch and placing it between them. “I didn’t wear underwear tonight.” 

Liadrin’s leg was bouncing, again. This time, though, Valeera didn’t say anything. She was sure Liadrin wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of much teasing and as cute as it was - she didn’t want to add insult to injury. 

They survived both the walk into the building and the elevator ride, somehow. But it was Liadrin who gave in, first. To the terrible, wanting ache that had settled over both of them. 

“You haven’t told me what you want.” She observed as the elevator doors slid shut behind them and she took Valeera’s clutch from her, along with the stole she’d worn that night. 

“You never asked,” Valeera responded. When she smiled, this time - there was no mischief there. It was soft. As gentle as the tone of voice she’d spoken in. 

“I’m asking now,” Liadrin said with a tilt of her head after she found a place to sit Valeera’s things near the entryway. 

Valeera approached her and reached, first, to slide her suspenders away from her shoulders so they hung against her legs. She could hear the very slight tinge of nervousness in Liadrin’s voice. And she knew why it was there. There were a hundred things Valeera could have asked for. A hundred things that Liadrin would have agreed to, or not. And if not, things that she would have had to come up with an excuse for. One that she thought would sound adequate to Valeera.

Valeera, who could already see those wheels turning in Liadrin’s eyes. Valeera, who just reached up to stroke along the other woman’s still-flushed cheek. “I just want you to enjoy yourself.” She murmured softly. “I just want you to feel good.” 

Liadrin let out a shuddering breath and it was as though some sort of invisible wall just...crumbled into rubble at their feet. The kiss they lost themselves in before the dust had even begun to settle was hard and deep, and Liadrin’s hands stayed first cradling Valeera’s face, then holding the back of her head. Keeping her close at whatever cost until they were both gasping, half-dressed and disheveled on the couch nearby. 

Until Valeera slid her hand into Liadrin’s pants after she jerked the button open and tugged the zipper down to find that she was, in fact, wet. Until Liadrin spread her legs to make it easier and rocked her hips to find purchase against the heel of Valeera’s palm as she pressed her fingers into her and curled them in a way that already had her shuddering. 

They made it to the bedroom, eventually. Where Liadrin discovered Valeera had absolutely been telling the truth about not having worn underwear. 

It was a long, long time before either of them had had enough of each other - if that was even possible. But then, it wasn’t really, was it? 

Liadrin pondered that question as she placed the damp cloth she’d brought to bed for Valeera aside and laid down next to her, watching her struggle to stay awake. 

“Did you have a good time?” Liadrin asked in a whisper, coming some of Valeera’s damp hair behind her ear and leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth only to find Valeera meeting her lips with her own. 

“It was perfect.” Valeera murmured, toying with the collar of the undershirt Liadrin was now wearing absently. “You were perfect. You’re perfect.” 

“Don’t say that.” Liadrin chided with a weak smile. “I’m not even close.” 

“You have no idea how wrong you are.” Valeera’s expression was so serious and so soft all at once, that Liadrin didn’t know what to say. 

Instead of speaking, she just laid there on her side, allowing Valeera to tangle their legs and the sheets together. Wanting her to, even. Wanting to be as close as possible for as long as possible. 

Even when Valeera finally drifted off, Liadrin stayed. For a long time, she stayed. Until she was almost nodding off, herself, at least. 

She didn’t want to ruin this night. 

God, she didn’t want to ruin this night.

She untangled herself as carefully as she could, having to blink hard a few times just to clear her vision enough to make it to the door. 

Valeera’s eyes opened just as she turned the corner, and her brow furrowed. For a long time, she lay there weighing her options. Wondering so many ‘why’s. 

Not least of which was why did Liadrin not understand how good she was? 

Or why she cared so much about her. Why her heart _hurt_ like it did as she listened to Liadrin’s quiet footsteps disappear down the hall and down the stairs. 

She tried to go back to sleep for what felt like hours but was, in reality, maybe half of one at best. 

She’d already learned where Liadrin went, and that’s where she found herself heading, grabbing a throw blanket on her way through the living room on her way to the balcony downstairs. A blanket that she stood in the doorway holding as she watched Liadrin for a moment where she was curled up. 

Another balcony with another set of heaters. Another slow realization on Liadrin’s part that she wasn’t alone. 

“You didn’t take a blanket with you this time…” Valeera observed worriedly. 

“That’s okay,” Liadrin said softly, un-huddling herself from the sweater she’d slipped on as Valeera made her way towards her. “You brought one.” 

“Does that mean I’m invited?” Valeera asked with a relieved smile. But she was already moving to sit next to Liadrin to cover them both up. She was prepared to sit with Liadrin in silence. It was comfortable. So strangely comfortable to just sit quietly with her. That being said, she was more than happy to listen when Liadrin started talking. She just...wasn’t prepared for what she was going to say. 

“I think the thing I like least about the city is that no matter how high up you are, you can barely see any stars…” 

Valeera looked up at a sky she was more than used to seeing. Full of haze and the faint glow of the city beneath. She’d never really thought about it before. “Do you like looking at them?” She asked, adjusting her gaze so that it was on Liadrin, again. 

“Very much.” Liadrin responded quietly. “Our...my family’s estate is in California. A horse ranch in the mountains. My father used to take me on these rides and we’d stay overnight and camp. He would always tell me about the stars while we were out there. I think that’s one of my favorite memories.”

“Your dad took you camping?” Valeera managed not to sound like she was shocked, somehow. It was just that the thought of people like the ones in Liadrin’s family taking the time to do that was...well, unheard of. 

“Every time we would come back from a trip, he would take me. I went everywhere with them, but it was always so hectic. So he would do that to make up for it, I think. But I loved being with them. I didn’t mind at all.” 

“That sounds really nice, baby.” Valeera found Liadrin’s hand under the blanket, then, and pulled it closer to herself so she could stroke over it with the side of her thumb. 

“It was. I think about him a lot this time of year.” Liadrin agreed before she went quiet for a while. 

Valeera could feel her throat working where her ear was resting against it each time she swallowed against the lump Valeera knew she had to be struggling with. 

“Liadrin?” 

“Mm?”

“Can I hold you for a while?” 

Liadrin licked her lips when she realized just how dry they suddenly were, and she only barely managed a nod before Valeera started moving against her.

For the first time in a long, long time - Liadrin found herself tucked in someone else’s arms. She could hear Valeera’s heartbeat - and she found it strangely comforting. She found all of this strangely comforting. Terrifyingly safe. 

Especially Valeera’s hand working her hair free from the tie holding it up. Especially Valeera’s fingers coming through it once it was down. 

“Is this okay?” Valeera asked as she leaned down to press her lips to the top of Liadrin’s head. 

“Yes,” Liadrin whispered, shutting her eyes tightly to chase away the burn in them. 

“Thank you for telling me about him.” Valeera continued. 

“I talk too much sometimes,” Liadrin responded in a rather tired-sounding tone, muffled against Valeera’s chest. 

“You could talk constantly and I would still want to hear more.” Valeera countered easily. “But you rarely talk, actually. I just listen to you in other ways.” 

Liadrin relaxed a little after a while. She knew that was true. She’d known that was true for a long time. She’d be insane not to notice all the little things Valeera had picked up. All the ways she went out of her way for her. 

“Would you rather go to bed?” Liadrin finally asked once she knew she could trust her voice not to waver. 

“No, not really. It’s nice out here with the heaters...and you like it out here.”

“I need you to stop.” Liadrin husked, finding her jewelry through her shirt and giving it a teasing tweak. 

“Stop what?” Valeera asked, genuinely confused. 

“You know what you’re doing,” Liadrin whispered in response, and Valeera’s retort fell silent on her tongue. 

Maybe they both knew what they were doing. Something neither of them had the words for. Something neither of them had walked into this expecting, or even wanting. 

But Liadrin stayed wrapped in Valeera’s arms nonetheless. It was a little too late to do anything about any of that now. Too late in the evening. 

Maybe too late, in general. For both of them.


	7. Lady Marmalade

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

Liadrin glanced over her various cases and garment bags as her assistant rattled of their individual contents - her sharp, quick eyes falling to individual pieces that would be absolutely necessary over the coming days. It was Fashion Week, after all. One couldn’t be over-prepared for this.

She didn’t slip her phone from her pocket until she was well and truly satisfied nothing had been looked over. Only then did she type out a quick text to Valeera. 

_Busy?_

_Never too busy for you._

_I mean for the next week._

_...No?_

_Come to Paris with me._

_Are you serious?_

_Do you have another date to fashion week?_

_:/._

_Alright, then come to Paris with me._

_Of course._

Liadrin looked up from her phone, then, and at Taelia with a smile as the young woman finished re-zipping the last case. 

“Taelia, I need you to shop for Valeera. You still have her measurements, right? And I need you to touch base with Chris Gelinas and update me on their progress on her event wardrobe.” 

Taelia smiled faintly and nodded. “I have her measurements in my phone. And I spoke with Chris’s team this morning. Everything should be polished up in time for her fitting tomorrow.” 

“I should tell her about the fitting tomorrow,” Liadrin observed with a furrow of her brow, and Taelia just laughed quietly and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay?” Valeera asked quietly as she gave Liadrin’s hand a little squeeze.

Liadrin made a little humming sound in the back of her throat as she slowly pulled her attention from the tinted car window she’d been staring out of and looked down at Valeera’s hand in her own between them against the fine leather-upholstered seats. “I am.” 

Valeera offered her a soft smile then and slowly released her hand to lean forward towards the little cubby near the floorboard that contained a bottle and a pair of crystal glasses. She poured Liadrin a near-perfect double and passed it to her the next time the car came to a stop. Traffic was hell today, and that fact was doing nothing to ease the older woman’s nerves. Valeera knew that even if Liadrin wouldn’t admit it. 

But having a glass in her hand was a start. A glass in her hand, and Valeera moving closer to her. Leaning in to press her lips just beneath her ear, actually. Attention that Liadrin tilted her head to the side for more of after taking a sip of the whiskey Valeera had poured for her. 

“What’s this, then?” Liadrin whispered as Valeera slowly grazed the underside of her ear with the bridge of her nose. 

“I haven’t seen you in a week,” Valeera responded just as softly, gradually removing the glass from Liadrin’ shand and lifting it to her lips to offer her a sip of it. 

“You’re lying…” Liadrin murmured as she licked the whiskey from her lips. 

“So let me lie.” It was more of an offer than an argument. An offer not to drag the mess of Liadrin’s fear and worry into this. An offer to give her something else to focus on. 

“It’s okay.” Liadrin murmured as one of her hands slid across the seat to rest on Valeera’s thigh. She gave it a gentle squeeze as Valeera sighed and pulled back enough to look at her. 

“Is it?” Valeera asked, watching Liadrin as the older woman placed her drink aside in a nearby holder. 

“Of course, it isn’t.” Liadrin responded with a little half-smile. “It’s going to be hell. But you make the ride to the airstrip a lot easier. I’m sure you’ll make the flight just as bearable.” 

Valeera gave Liadrin a searching look in response before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her shoulder through the jacket she was wearing. “Whatever you need is what I’m here for.” 

But when Valeera moved to get back on her side of the seat, Liadrin’s hand over her thigh tightened - keeping her right where she was. So she settled down against Liadrin’s side instead, and that’s where she stayed. 

“I’m sure you have business in Paris aside from the fashion side of things.” Liadrin recognized that as more of a question than a statement. 

“Some. Not much. We’ll be there for the entire week and I only have a couple meetings and a few calls.” Liadrin couldn’t really help the little smile that curved the corners of her lips when Valeera covered Liadrin’s hand on her thigh with her own and shifted the cuff of her shirt so she could touch over her watch with the side of her thumb. It was such a simple little motion, but one that felt so familiar now. So strangely familiar. 

“And you’re going to spend the rest of that time with me?” Valeera asked, sounding rather pleased with that prospect. 

“That’s the idea.” Liadrin murmured as she turned her head so she could look into the younger woman’s eyes. “Of course, you can always explore Paris on your own. You’ll have my card.” 

“I’d rather be with you, wherever that is. I mean, I was hoping you’d take me exploring once or twice. I’m sure you know your way a bit better than me.” 

“I’ll take you out,” Liadrin reassured gently. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go. Can I ask you for something right now?” 

Valeera’s brow furrowed even as a certain warmth settled in her chest at what Liadrin had said, and how she’d said it. “You can ask me for anything.” 

“I just want you to kiss me,” Liadrin responded simply. Normally, she might have tilted Valeera’s chin and drawn her in on her own. 

Valeera found it strangely enthralling that Liadrin would ask to _be_ kissed. Almost as enthralling as the sight of her waiting patiently for the answer to her question. An answer that came by way of Valeera’s hand coming up to rest along the side of Liadrin’s face. 

Liadrin’s eyelids fluttered in response just before Valeera’s lips met her own in a kiss that was so soft it was almost painful. Just a brushing of lips against lips at first that had them both leaning in for more. More, which Valeera gave. Shallowly. Languidly. Just the tip of her tongue. Just a scant reminder of one of her fangs against the soft silk of Liadrin’s lower lip. 

Liadrin was so lost for a while that she didn't even notice traffic had cleared until they were coming to a stop at the airstrip, and even then - only because Valeera moved her attention to just the corner of her mouth, and then her cheek, where her voice came in a low murmur. “We're here, baby.” 

Liadrin pulled back and glanced around, and Valeera planted another quick kiss to her opposite cheek before Flynn was opening the door. All the luggage had gone ahead of them, and all that was left was for them to board.

Valeera was almost as nervous as Liadrin was. Not because she was particularly concerned over flying, but because she was concerned about Liadrin.

Liadrin, who didn't say a word as they boarded or as she found her seat Liadrin, whose assistant had already found her own place in a separate part of the cabin. It seemed to Valeera like a routine. Like Liadrin didn't want anyone to see her...yet, here Valeera was - reaching for Liadrin’s lap belt without a word when the sound of the jet engines growing a little louder seemed to make her hands not cooperate. 

Valeera had them both secured before the plane even started rolling, and she reached over towards Liadrin with her hand open wordlessly. She was almost surprised when Liadrin took it.

But what happened in the following moments as the plane began to taxi down the runway were as natural to Valeera as breathing. From stroking Liadrin’s hand with her thumb to moving her soothing touches to her arm and her shoulder when Liadrin seemed to want to grip the armrest of her seat instead. 

It wasn't Valeera’s favorite experience by any means - seeing Liadrin like this. With her eyes shut and her throat bobbing far too frequently as she leaned her head back and very obviously focused on her breathing. It hurt. Valeera didn't even fully understand why, she just knew she was hurting _for_ this woman. 

When they finally levelled off, and Liadrin let out a shuddering breath, Valeera experienced that moment of relief right along with her. She wasn't even certain when she'd started holding Liadrin’s hand again until Liadrin was apologizing quietly for the fact that the grip she'd had on Valeera had, at some point, turned very obviously sweaty.

Valeera shook her head dismissively, but Liadrin had already pulled out a handkerchief - embroidered with an L, of course, - to dry her hand for her.

“Baby...hey…” 

Liadrin paused at Valeera’s behest, but she didn't look at her, and Valeera took her handkerchief from her gently to stop her worrying over something that clearly wasn't an issue.

“You're acting like I've never had your sweat on me before.” Valeera chided, though there was no small amount of warmth or sympathy in her voice. “You're okay.”

Liadrin nodded faintly and licked her lips. God, they were so dry. Her mouth was so dry. “I, ah...I need some water…”

Valeera didn't even let Liadrin begin to unbuckle her belt. She simply pressed the nearest service button and made Liadrin’s request for her, declining anything for herself. 

She couldn't even imagine worrying about herself, right now. At least, not until Liadrin seemed a little steadier. And then, Valeera finally got them both unbuckled and even began sorting things out around them. It was going to be a long flight. Best to get the reclining seats across the way ready for later now instead of waiting.

“I'm sorry, Valeera.”

One of Valeera’s ears twitched backwards, and she turned to look at Liadrin while she was still holding a pillow in her hands. “Why?”

“It's quite, um...I'm...this is why I don't fly in the same cabin as Taelia. I'm just so...fucking pitiful.” 

“You aren't.” Valeera countered immediately. Almost fiercely. “Don't say that. Please.” 

Liadrin seemed at a loss for words for a moment, so Valeera continued.

“I've seen people in regular flights who I'm sure have much less reason to hate flying than you handle it a lot worse. Unless that actually _was_ easier for you and you just don't realize it because you're worrying too much over my perception of you.”

Liadrin’s mouth fell open at that, and Valeera smiled at her softly before finishing what she'd been doing and making her way towards a corner that looked like it likely contained something Liadrin might very much need right now.

A few moments later, Liadrin had a glass of dark, strong liquor in one hand while the other played idly through Valeera’s hair, whose head was currently in her lap while she sat on a cushion she'd placed on the floor against Liadrin’s seat.

“You're very insightful today.” Liadrin observed quietly as she caressed Valeera’s ear with her fingertips and looked down at her.

“Not particularly.” She defended as she wrapped a hand gently around Liadrin’s ankle and stroked her thumb along the soft skin beneath the cuff of her pants. 

“I do care about your perception of me.” Liadrin admitted then, so low and so soft that Valeera’s ears shifted slightly in response to her tone.

“I don't think anything is going to change it at this point.” Valeera explained as her eyes fell shut when Liadrin graced the line of her brow with a feather-light touch. “I think...as much as you don't want to need anyone, you do. I think you've never even begun to work through anything, you've just gradually gotten very good at compartmentalising it. And now that you've found some level of relative safety, you wind up feeling more vulnerable than you're used to, more often than not.” 

“We're too high up in the air for you to be dropping all of this on me all of the sudden.” Liadrin complained good-naturedly, watching all the whole as Valeera reached for her hand so she could press a series of kisses to her palm and the lengths of her fingers. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” Valeera reassured before releasing Liadrin’s hand as she planted her head back against the woman’s thigh. The silk of her pants felt good against Valeera’s skin. 

Liadrin realized with a jarring suddenness that she'd believed those words the moment they fell from Valeera’s lips. “Valeera...you realize there is absolutely nothing low-profile about showing up on my arm at Fashion Week, right?” 

Valeera had realized that, of course. She'd realized a lot of things, and that was by far the least troublesome of them. She didn't mind the fact that countless images of the two of them together were shortly going to begin spreading like wildfire. She didn't mind. And that was the bit she was stuck on. The fact that she'd already started to let go of all the things that made her successful. That made her more money than anyone else working for Lor. 

Yeah, that was the part she was struggling with. She _wanted_ to care.

Just...not as much as she wanted to be on this flight stroking along Liadrin’s legs any time a big of turbulence threatened to shake the relative calm that had settled over her. Not as much as she wanted desperately to know the ‘why’s and the ‘when’s and everything else that made Liadrin tick. 

Valeera had never been in love before. Infatuated, sure. In lust? Many times.

But this...this willingness to risk it all? This was what she was struggling with. Fighting against, even as she looked at the armrest of Liadrin’s seat, her expression a mask of placid content. 

For the first time in her life, if someone were to ask her where she'd be if all the money was gone - her answer would be 'right here.’ And thank fuck nobody was asking that question. 

“What's on your mind?”

Liadrin’s voice was soft as velvet as it fell on Valeera’s ears, and she shook her head softly.

“Nothing.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to Liadrin’s thumb as it passed over her lips. Her eyes caught movement at the other end of the cabin, and she watched as Taelia glanced in through the divider. 

“Ma'am? Everything alright? Dinner, tonight?” 

“Not for me.” Liadrin responded, clearly unconcerned by what Taelia was seeing. Valeera wondered if all Liadrin’s staff were wrapped in as many layers of contract as Flynn was, and she decided that was pretty likely. 

“I'm starving.” Valeera admitted quietly, and Taelia offered her a friendly smile in response. One that she couldn't help but return. 

“Salmon or chicken?”

“Chicken.” Valeera responded simply, and Taelia was gone. 

“Not salmon?” Liadrin asked a while later.

“The only time I've ever really enjoyed it is when you cooked it for me, actually. Right before you debauched me.”

“Debauched?” Liadrin demanded with a rather derisive snort, and Valeera turned her face against Liadrin’s thigh to deliver a bite to it through her pants. 

“Ravaged. Utterly wrecked.” Valeera husked teasingly as she nuzzled her way a little higher. She was more than just amused when one of Liadrin's legs twitched to the side a little bit. “And I haven't stopped thinking about it.” 

Liadrin’s hand, that had been running so gently through her hair until now, suddenly gripped at it so firmly Valeera had little choice but to go still. That didn't stop her from whining softly, though.

“Just let me have a little pussy. As a treat.” Valeera looked utterly doleful when she glanced up at Liadrin, just before an impish grin broke the facade. 

“Not here.” Liadrin warned, but her voice didn't have that edge of control it usually had when they were...playing. And her expression was almost beseeching. 

Valeera knelt up between Liadrin’s legs then and leaned in to press a light, quick kiss to her lips. “Fine, you can keep playing with my hair while I rest my head in your lap on your private flight to Paris. You really twisted my arm.”

And just like that, Liadrin smiled as Valeera slipped back down for exactly that. Until her dinner was carted in, anyway. And then, she managed to get Liadrin to eat a few glazed carrots that had been served alongside her chicken. 

Thankfully, the flight was easy. They had no real issues - no storms to fly over, or under - and Valeera found the bench she wound up laying on more comfortable than she'd expected to. Then again, that might have had something to do with the fact that Liadrin had joined her. Sitting, of course. Never too relaxed. But enough to walk across the cabin and sit at the end of the bench so that Valeera could once again rest her head against her thigh and have her hair played with.

It soothed Liadrin more than it should have. More than she could've expected. 

Landing later on in the dead of night wasn't any worse than taking off had been. It wasn't any better, but at least it wasn't worse. And Valeera found herself watching each step Liadrin took when they were finally able to get off the plane, because she looked so exhausted Valeera was worried she'd fall flat on her face given half the chance. 

Even in the darkness of the back of the waiting car, Valeera could see the slight creases and shadow of fatigue beneath Liadrin’s eyes, and she sat close to her in silence on the drive to the hotel. Yet another property Liadrin owned, Valeera guessed.

The moment they pulled up, Valeera’s eyes fell on the Matriarch Group insignia on the hotel’s sign, and she glanced in Liadrin’s direction as she gave her hand a squeeze. “We're here. And I don't see anyone waiting for us.”

“No.” Liadrin murmured, sounding significantly more groggy than the last time she'd spoken. “We usually keep the long flights under tighter wraps so I can have at least the night-of to recoup. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I'm glad this one worked. I'd hate to have you photographed next to me when I'm looking as terrible as I know I look.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Valeera chided as Liadrin placed a hand on her lower back. Another familiar motion that Valeera was almost certain Liadrin was currently performing as much out of habit as to self-soothe. 

But she didn’t mind. It was a warm, solid presence of comfort, and that hand stayed right where it was until they found themselves in what would be their room for the next week.

Valeera was rarely overwhelmed by things. Even Liadrin’s penthouse hadn’t necessarily been surprising to her. 

But this room...with its huge windows overlooking the city, and the clearly painstakingly restored decor, well. It was breathtaking. The room had been readied for them, too. The windows were open and the quiet sounds of the city below could just barely be heard filtering up from the street. 

Valeera’s lips parted when she looked further to see a very recognizable tower twinkling away in the distance. 

“The bedroom is downstairs.” Liadrin said quietly as she took in every second of Valeera’s reaction. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel a little more eager to see her next one. 

And as she followed Valeera down the staircase that led to the room below and all its washed-out yellows and easy whites, she wasn’t disappointed. 

The glass-paned balcony doors were open just in front of the bed. No more than a few steps away. And the soft light of the room mingled with the light from the city as it fell over Valeera’s delicate features. 

Liadrin had never been so enthralled in her life. Not with the view outside, no. Not with how utterly charming their accommodations were. 

But with Valeera. With the look of wonder and appreciation on her face. 

“Do you like it?” Liadrin hadn’t meant to whisper, but that’s exactly what she’d done. 

“I...yes. Of course, I do. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“Neither have I.” Liadrin murmured, and Valeera glanced over at her, clearly confused. Liadrin must have seen this room more times than…

Oh. Liadrin was looking at _her_. She looked tired. Exhausted, really. But she looked so earnest and Valeera couldn’t have stopped herself from reaching out to her if she’d tried. 

“You did so good today.” Valeera whispered as her lips hovered so close to Liadrin’s that Liadrin could feel the breath that came along with those words. “And this is so fucking beautiful. And I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else in the world. With anyone else…” 

In the following moments, neither of them were sure exactly what happened, or how they’d wound up tangled together on the bed half-dressed. 

All Liadrin knew was that Valeera was kissing her way up her stomach and unbuttoning her dress shirt as she went and she didn’t care. She didn’t fucking _care_. Even when Valeera paused just beneath the last buttons that were still fastened, Liadrin just let out a shuddering breath and pulled the other woman’s hands towards them. 

Until the shirt was pushed away along with the jacket and Valeera was pressing a searing trail of kisses up the line of skin beneath her breasts - ignoring the terrible scar that ran from her shoulder and spread across a good portion of her chest. For a moment. Just before her hand slid over and covered that shiny expanse of scar tissue and then cupped her breast all in one movement. 

The gasp that elicited from Liadrin sounded almost painful, and Valeera gentled her touch without moving her hand away as she pressed a kiss against Liadrin’s temple. “Does it hurt?” 

“No.” Liadrin breathed as Valeera reached for her face with her free hand and brushed away a streak of wetness trailing down her temple. 

“You’re beautiful.” Valeera whispered almost urgently. Almost fiercely, as a tremor wracked Liadrin’s body when Valeera grazed along her nipple with the side of her thumb. “And I’m fucking falling in love with you.” 

Valeera hadn’t expected Liadrin to move so quickly, or so roughly. She hadn’t expected Liadrin to tear herself out of the rest of her clothes and tug her down into what had to be the hardest kiss she’d ever experienced. Because ‘endured’ wasn’t the right word. Not for this. Every bruising, biting moment was excruciatingly beautiful. And just as necessary. 

For the first time, Valeera’s hands were everywhere. 

For the first time, ‘everywhere’ was exactly where Liadrin wanted them to be. 

It had been so long. 

It had been so _fucking_ long. 

“Lay down.” Valeera gasped as Liadrin’s almost frantic attention shifted from her mouth to her neck. “Lay down for me. Please, Liadrin.” 

Liadrin hesitated. It was only a moment. Only long enough for Valeera to press a calmer, gentler kiss to her lips as he stroked along her toned, slender sides. Over skin that was shifting over muscle and ribs with each heaving breath Liadrin took. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” She whispered breathlessly into Liadrin’s hair as she settled against her lap. “I’m not. I’m not. Fuck every other bitch that’s ever touched you, I’m not the one. I’ve got you.” 

Liadrin wanted nothing more than to believe that right now. She wanted nothing more than to commit the slightly possessive, protective edge to Valeera’s voice to memory, and then allow herself to let go. To finally let go.

And she did all of those things. 

She allowed Valeera to blaze new paths across her skin. To leave her nipples hard and glistening against the cool night air before they were warmed and soothed from the absence of her tongue by the new presence of gentle fingertips and palms. 

And then lower. Ever lower. 

Liadrin was gripping the sheets almost desperately by the time Valeera paused below her navel to press a few lingering kisses there. The attention was so soft and warm and almost adoring that Liadrin found that the way Valeera’s hands were stroking along her inner thighs made the outcome inevitable. Slowly, Liadrin bent one of her legs at the knee and let it fall to the side. 

Just before Liadrin’s heart could manage to beat out of her chest, Valeera stopped with a single kiss to her inner thigh. “I can stop right now and we can go to sleep.” She whispered just before Liadrin was treated to another kiss, and then more words murmured into her skin. “But you need to know I've never wanted anyone or anything the way I want you right now. And that I want you right now more than I ever have.” 

“Don't.” Liadrin’s voice sounded so close to broken that Valeera’s ears lowered a bit. “Don't stop. I don't want you to stop.”

“I won't.” Valeera responded in a low, soothing murmur against the crease of Liadrin’s thigh. Even that was wildly over-sensitive right now. Every inch of Liadrin’s body was over-sensitive. “Breathe, baby.” Valeera continued as her lips finally began meeting skin they’d never sought out before. “I'm gonna make you come so hard. And I'm gonna be right here when you come back down.” 

Valeera didn't wait for a response. She wasn't sure either of them could have waited any longer, really. But god, did she take her time. God, was she careful - slowly tracing her thumb up glistening, hot skin. Parting Liadrin gradually. Grazing her clit a few times with the pad of her thumb to slick it and ease Liadrin into the quiet, breathy noises she was now making. 

Slowly, she moved forward - replacing her thumb with the flat of her tongue in a long, delicate stroke before her lips closed in what ended up being a kiss. The lightest suction and the softest sound against Liadrin’s clit. 

Liadrin’s entire body shuddered. If she wasn't already laying down, she damn sure would've been now. “Valeera...Valeera…” The name became a chant as Valeera finally pressed fully against her and began rolling her tongue in a way that had Liadrin rocking her hips, and then the chant became whispered attempts at Valeera’s name. A syllable here. A whimper there. 

Valeera wasn't sure when it had happened, but Liadrin had found both her hands with her own and gripped at them almost desperately until Valeera parted her fingers and twined them with hers.

Valeera hadn't ever experienced a high like this.

Perhaps because she'd never even imaged how utterly and how quickly Liadrin would come undone for her. 

And she was crumbling. Quaking in the rubble that had become of carefully constructed walls.

And Valeera’s mouth was all-consuming. The way her tongue worked in slow, firm, rhythmic motions - the way her lips closed in just before that could become too much...it was...Valeera was everything. Liadrin’s entire world had shrunk down into the pinprick of light that was this moment. 

And when Valeera freed one of her hands to lower it beneath her own chin and began teasing at her entrance with her fingertip, Liadrin couldn't help the way her hips bucked and writhed in response. She couldn't help the low, almost guttural moan that escaped her throat when that finger slowly slid into her and began curling in time with the deft attention she was already receiving. 

Liadrin was coming. Hard. Her heels were digging into the mattress and the strength of her own body was threatening to pull her away from Valeera entirely, but the younger woman was having none of it. She was here. She was right here, still slowly working her through an orgasm that threatened to shake her to the core of her being. That threatened to turn her into _nothing_, except for this feeling. This moment.

Liadrin had never belonged to anyone.

Not really. 

But she wondered, as she forced her eyes open and struggled to breathe only to find Valeera pulling her desperately into her arms on their sides facing each other, if this is what that might feel like. 

“I'm here.” Valeera breathed against her temple. Into her soul. “I'm here, I’m right here, gorgeous. I'm not letting go. And you're right here with me.” 

“I'm...I…” Liadrin gave up and went quiet as her chest heaved and her breaths came in short, sharp bursts against Valeera’s shoulder. She shouldn't want this. She shouldn't. 

She did.

She wanted to hear these words. She wanted to be in Valeera’s arms. She wanted it all. Desperately. 

“I know, baby.” Valeera murmured as she reached for the blanket and quickly pulled it over them both. “You don't have to talk. I know.” 

There were a few tears. Ones that Valeera simply wiped away from Liadrin’s face until they finally stopped falling and the shudders that had been wracking the older woman’s body had faded into faint, occasional shivers. 

“I meant everything I said.” Valeera finally said quietly as she combed her fingers through Liadrin’s hair after pulling it free from its tie. “Every word.” 

Valeera wasn't looking for an answer. She wasn't looking for any reassurances. She'd said what she said, and didn't expect anything in return. That wasn't what this was about. Until...it was.

“I've never been this scared in my life. I'm terrified of the things you make me feel.” 

Liadrin’s voice came with a rasp to it. Exhaustion. Lingering, deep-seated satiation. Raw, open honesty. So many emotions conveyed in such a small statement. 

“I know the feeling.” Valeera whispered as her head finally came to rest on the pillow they were now sharing. Her eyes flashed down towards Liadrin’s chest, then. Towards that terrible scar. She tried to push all the realizations to the back of her mind. Tried to stop the dots from connecting. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about all the times Liadrin had rolled her shoulder when she thought Valeera wasn't paying attention. She couldn't stop thinking about the implications. The terrible, gut-wrenching implications. 

And when her eyes lifted again, they were met by Liadrin’s. 

“After the crash, my grandparents knew the future of our company would be called into question. They kept a lot of things out of the public eye. They wanted to paint a picture of my ability to one day keep us profitable and viable. So the last thing they wanted was for the public at large to know that I was even in that crash, much less how long I was hospitalized afterward. So I was away at boarding school, and I simply worked through the loss of my parents with good counselors. That was the story. That's still the story.”

Valeera recognized the gravity in those words. And she was nearly crippled by it. By the thought of Liadrin experiencing what she had so young, and so utterly alone. 

“That's a terrible weight to carry.” Valeera murmured as her eyes burned despite how much she was willing them not to. “I'm so sorry. Liadrin, I'm so sorry.” 

Liadrin was looking past Valeera now, instead of at her. “And so, if that video had gotten out - there would have been questions. This...this isn't an easy thing to hide.”

The suits. The jackets. Perfectly tailored. Leaving barely an inch of skin exposed unnecessarily. It all made sense. It all made terrible, terrible sense. 

“How long?” Valeera asked in a whisper. “How long did they hide you away? They were with you, at least?”

A bitter look passed over Liadrin’s face just before she pulled away in order to push herself up in bed. She leaned over her own lap as Valeera sat up beside her and reached out to press the warmth of her hand against the back of Liadrin’s neck. 

“No.” Liadrin finally breathed as she stared down at her hands in her own lap. “No, they weren't. They weren't my real grandparents, and they acted like it. Like I was filth. And when my parents were gone, there wasn't anything holding them back anymore. But they needed me. They needed me enough that I had the best doctors. The best physical therapists. The best plastic surgeons in the world. Because I was still the darling. I still had to be who I was when my parents were alive. And after that, I lost count of how many boarding schools. Any time a new, innovative program was developed on whatever new side of the world it popped up in, that's where I went. France. Germany. Britain. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except what I could achieve. And what I could suppress. So I achieved everything and I suppressed everything. My whole life. I paid for the company I kept, so that the company I kept could be trusted, and then I messed up.”

“Fuck her.” Valeera whispered because she didn't trust herself to speak any louder. “That wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong.”

“Maybe I did.” Liadrin breathed. “Maybe I’m scared that I'm doing it again.”

“I paid Lor'themar out this month.” Valeera said with a suddenness Liadrin hadn't expected, and it showed in the expression she levelled at her.

“What?”

“Check your accounts. Your last check was never deposited. I paid Lor’themar his cut and your check is still shoved in the back of whatever desk drawer I left it in at my apartment.” 

When Liadrin’s mind just kept working and left them both in silence, Valeera pulled the blankets over her own lap to cover herself as her attention shifted to the french doors that were still open. “It didn’t feel right, anymore.” 

“You came here for free.” Liadrin finally observed as she dug a fingernail into one of her cuticles, though she clasped her own hands together the moment she realized it. She didn’t have time to get another manicure before the first show tomorrow. She didn’t have much time to do anything, really. Aside from deal with this. _Finally_ deal with this. 

“Yeah.” Valeera responded simply. “I’ve done a lot for free.” 

Liadrin’s thoughts were immediately drawn to the past couple of weeks. To the nights they’d spent together. To the way Valeera had never stopped treating her the way that she had tonight. And especially to the flight Valeera had supported her all the way through. 

“I didn’t know.” Liadrin sounded defensive, but Valeera would’ve been lying if she’d said she didn’t understand that. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Valeera responded. “And I probably shouldn’t have said what I said earlier. That was out of line. It wasn’t fair to you. You weren’t paying me to fall in love with you.” 

Maybe Liadrin was just overly tired. Overly sensitive. But for whatever reason, she couldn’t help the slight sting that came with those words. Because she knew what she’d been paying Valeera for. And what that had led to. 

“You can deposit the check.” Liadrin offered quietly. “I...I have no intention of not compensating you for…” 

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m such a fucking idiot.” Valeera stood from the bed, and moved towards the scattering of her clothes across the floor and the little bench at the foot of the bed. 

“Don’t. Please, don’t.” Liadrin stood from the bed with no regard for herself. For all the things she’d been hiding for so long. And she moved towards Valeera only to find the younger woman turning to face her, hesitation and regret written all over her features. “Don’t be upset. Don’t be sorry about anything you told me. Don’t make me beg.” 

Valeera’s ears wilted at the sight of Liadrin standing there, looking utterly bare, and not just physically - though that part was...well. She was stunning. Despite the scars on her thighs and her chest. In fact, Valeera had never cared less about something in her life. How they got there? Well, yeah. She cared a hell of a lot about that. But everything else, no. 

Until Liadrin seemed to realize what was happening and reached for the blankets gathered at the foot of the bed to pull them towards herself where she was standing. 

Valeera shook her head and stepped closer to her then, pulling her into an impossibly tight hug and effectively covering everything Liadrin had been attempting to cover. “If you want me to keep taking your money I will.” Valeera said as she rested her face against Liadrin’s shoulder. “If that’s what you need from me, fine.”

“I just need to take care of you.” Liadrin whispered, though she provided no explanation why. 

“You take care of me so well.” Valeera reassured her as she slow slipped her hands around to rest against the small of Liadrin’s back. “And it’s okay if you don’t feel the way I feel. It doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t matter.” 

Liadrin turned her head then so her lips brushed Valeera’s jaw, and her hand came up to guide the younger woman into lifting her head. “It changes everything.” She said quietly. But she wasn’t moving away. Instead, her hands were cradling Valeera’s face and slowly sliding up into her hair. 

“How?” Valeera finally asked as her fingertips pressed into Liadrin’s back as though that would further convince Liadrin to answer her somehow. 

Liadrin looked like she was going to say something. But whatever that ‘something’ had been just turned into a quiet sound in the back of her throat. “Please deposit the check.” 

“...No.” 

“Please, Valeera.” 

“Tell me what you were going to say.” 

“I can’t.” Liadrin whispered.

“I don’t believe you.” 

“What do I have that you’ll stay for, Valeera? If not money? What could I possibly have that you want? Neurosis? Nightmares?”

“Everything.” Valeera’s voice was trembling. Trembling with every possible emotion. “I...I want to be the one that wakes up with you in the middle of the night. I want to be the one that makes you believe, unequivocally, that you are worth so much more than Matriarch. So much more than the jewelry and the spas and the money. I want to know everything about you. And I want to make you believe you’re worth staying for.” 

“And you’re going to do that by not paying rent?” Liadrin demanded as her hands fell from Valeera’s hair and moved to pull Valeera’s arms from around her. “Until when?” 

“I can pay my rent without you, Liadrin.” Valeera bit back as she wrapped her hands around Liadrin’s wrists and held them firmly. “If you think for one second that I haven’t struggled with this, you’re wrong. I think about it almost constantly. Any time I’m not with you, I’m waiting for you to text. To call. And I hate it. I’ve never been this person. If you think I didn’t sit in my car outside the bank with that check for an hour before I took it back home, you’re wrong about that, too. I-”

“I don’t want to love you, Valeera.” Liadrin cut her off and pulled her wrists slowly from the younger woman’s grip. “Because I don’t think I’ll survive that loss again.” 

Valeera stayed as quiet as she’d been since the moment Liadrin cut her off. But there had been something about that wording. Something about the look on Liadrin’s face. 

“...Do you?” 

Liadrin’s head fell. Just before she stepped back and all but collapsed onto the bench on the end of the bed, and pressed her face into her own hands. “Fuck.” 

With a single world, Liadrin had rocked Valeera’s world to its very core. 

“It’s okay.” Valeera said as quickly as she could manage to recover, moving over to the bench to sit next to Liadrin and pull some of her hair away from her face. “It’s okay. Look at me.” 

Slowly, Liadrin’s eyes lifted, and Valeera caught the tears slipping from them gently with her thumbs. 

“We can figure this out later. Yeah? We’re in Paris. We have a whole week together. Just us. It can wait.” 

That seemed to ease some of the tension in Liadrin, and she nodded faintly. “Waiting sounds good right now.” Liadrin murmured, reaching over to place a hand on Valeera’s thigh for a moment before she stood and moved, a little stiffly, towards the bed. 

A while later, they were both half under the covers looking at each other. 

It was almost surreal for Valeera to be laying here like this, drawing patterns along Liadrin’s sternum and down her stomach, then up again all while Liadrin watched her passively. 

“Were you telling me the truth when you told me it doesn’t hurt, earlier?” Valeera asked quietly as she skirted the edge of the scar with her thumb. 

“Yes.” Liadrin murmured. “What you were doing didn’t hurt.” 

“Other times?” 

Liadrin shrugged softly. “It can be uncomfortable. Exercise helps. Makes it not tighten up. I have other things that help.” 

Valeera’s thoughts shifted to the bathroom she never used. Liadrin’s bathroom. She nodded. 

“And I can’t feel that.” Liadrin continued, as Valeera’s fingertips dared to tread even more closely. She would have pulled them away had Liadrin not just drawn her hand to cover most of the scar in its entirety. “This.” Liadrin murmured, as Valeera looked down and back up. “There’s nothing there.” 

“I’m sorry.” Valeera whispered, slowly leaning down to kiss the small expanse of unscarred skin just beneath the swell of Liadrin’s breast. “And this?” 

“Yes.” Liadrin whispered, watching Valeera slowly trail her hand down and away from her scar to stroke down her side. 

Valeera only just flicked her tongue against Liadrin’s nipple before she found their positions reversed, and she wasn’t exactly upset about it. 

They could catch up on sleep later. 

They didn’t have any commitments until the next evening, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The camera flashes were almost blinding, there were so many of them. If Valeera had had a single shred of anonymity left, the various brand panels they were posing in front of were slowly but surely taking care of that.

Yet, she found herself swept up in it all. Swept up in all the attention Liadrin was receiving - in all the questions about the designers they were wearing. 

Liadrin was wearing a three-piece hand-stitched Dormeuil in black, tailored exquisitely. And shoes that didn’t even have a label. Of course. The only pop of color on her was the platinum glint of the bezel on her Cartier watch. 

And Valeera looked good on her arm. Breathtaking, in a dress designed from head to toe to fit her perfectly in every way. All in red. A stark yet beautiful contrast. And the black diamonds in the bracelet that dangled against Valeera’s wrist just really set the whole thing off. 

They caused quite a stir. 

By the end of the photo run, every member of press that could reach them was vying to get a dog in the fight. Some in French. Some in English. 

Mostly, Liadrin answered. Small, non-committal answers that were sometimes even mildly flirtatious. And then there was a recorder right in front of Valeera, and a question that was being directed right at her. Seemingly unavoidably. 

“And who is the lucky lady tonight?” 

Valeera was caught off-guard, but she recovered quickly. 

Just...not fast enough to beat Liadrin to it. 

“Liadrin.” The cameras turned to Liadrin’s face - to the little grin on it. “My name is Liadrin.” 

The thrill that ran through Valeera in response to that - and to Liadrin’s’ persona in general, was none too innocent. 

And she pressed close to Liadrin as they finally broke from the press that had all found Liadrin’s response rather humorous. 

The show itself was unlike anything Valeera had ever experienced, and to be seeing it with Liadrin - who was just as excited to see all the fresh, new looks and designers as she was, was absolutely perfect. 

By the time the night was over, neither of them was fit for anything much aside from sleep after a quick night cap. 

There were a lot of firsts over the next few days. 

Like Valeera insisting Liadrin go out far too late in the evening to get cheap takeaway with her. In a baseball cap and jeans, no less. 

Like Liadrin pulling her into an alley to get out of the rain and kissing her as it found them anyway. 

Valeera found she had to do most of Liadrin’s ordering and buying for her when it came to more mundane things like food stalls and cardless vendors. She found Liadrin didn’t know how to hail a cab, or even know what her own favorite breakfast cereal was. 

Thankfully, Valeera tracked down a grocery with a rather interesting American section and found it was, without rival, Fruit Loops. 

Valeera also found that she didn’t mind any of these things. 

That each day she fell more hopelessly than the last. Head over heels. 

She was plummeting. 

They slipped so seamlessly in and out of the various roles they played at any given time, but none of it was acting. Not anymore. 

Not even now, as Valeera fastened Liadrin’s second cufflink for her and Liadrin looked past what she was doing and into her eyes. “What are you going to do while I’m gone?” 

“Nothing.” Valeera murmured, lowering Liadrin’s hand for her once she was done and reaching up to straighten the lapels of her jacket. 

“Is that so?” 

“I’m going to wait for you.” Valeera continued, a little smile playing on her lips as Liadrin lifted her chin with the side of her hand. 

“Oh?” 

“Like a good girl.” Valeera finished, her voice slightly husky. 

Liadrin’s lips curled into a little smile just before she pressed them against Valeera’s. “I know you are.” She whispered, delivering the gentlest of bites to Valeera’s lower lip before she pulled away. “I’ll be back after the meeting. I shouldn’t be long.” 

Valeera nodded, and shut the door behind Liadrin as she left. 

She had never been this worked up in her life. 

She’d never been edged so close to insanity, only to be left with nothing but a promise for later. 

And god, it was hot. 

Apparently, Liadrin had no intention of letting her wait it out alone, either. 

It wasn’t even half an hour before the first text came through, and she was lounging in the bed they’d been sharing as naked as she’d been when Liadrin left her. 

_Are you in bed?_

_Yes._

_Good. Tell me how wet you are for me._

_Very._

_Show me._

Valeera swallowed thickly. The tone of that text message alone was...fuck. 

She spread her legs and parted herself with fingertips that trembled only faintly before snapping a picture of herself and sending it off. 

Followed by another of her touching herself. 

_That’s not good girl behavior, Valeera._

_Your instructions were unclear._

_Are you trying to get me to leave this meeting early?_

_Absolutely._

_I don’t want a stitch of clothing on you when I get there._

Valeera didn’t answer. 

And she wondered if that might make it worse. 

Or better, if you were looking at it the way Valeera was. 

Liadrin was at the door within an hour. 

And Valeera might have met her there, had she not realized Liadrin was still on the phone as she descended the stairs into the bedroom of their rooms. 

No, Valeera waited on the bed. With her legs spread and her eyes trained on Liadrin’s as the french rolled from her tongue at whoever was on the other end of the call effortlessly. Valeera didn’t understand all the words, just that they sounded firm. Decisive. She’d heard a lot of French over the past few days, but hearing Liadrin turn it into something that sounded more powerful than it did romantic and exotic was certainly an experience. 

And Liadrin’s eyes were burning into her own. Taking in what she was doing with a sharp, overwhelming amount of attention as she slid her hand down her own body to circle her clit with her fingertips until her lips parted and a quiet, breathy noise left her. 

She almost stopped what she was doing when Liadrin removed her jacket and tossed it aside before she began working on her tie one-handed, still carrying on the conversation she’d been having. 

A conversation that was soon cut short, and found Valeera breathing heavily as Liadrin stood there against the wall with the first few buttons of her shirt undone and her tie hanging loose from her neck. 

“Come here.” Liadrin said in a low tone as she tossed her phone into the same chair her jacket had wound up in. 

Valeera moved from the bed immediately, her heart hammering in her chest as the ache in her body became all-consuming. By the time she was standing in front of Liadrin, she was worked back up to and far beyond the fever-pitch she’d been in when Liadrin had left for her meeting. 

“Turn around.” Liadrin said in that same quiet, even tone that was somehow gentle and not to be argued with all at once. The tie was pulled from her collar before Valeera was even facing away from her, and soon - Valeera felt the fine silk of it moving around her wrist in an easy, practiced knot. 

“Your word?” Liadrin whispered against the nape of Valeera’s neck as she gave the tie a little tug to be sure it was secure and pressed little touches against the younger woman’s fingertips to make sure they were still warm. 

“Stop.” Valeera breathed, fighting the urge to lean back into her. 

“Good girl. Get on the bench facing away from me.” 

Instead of letting Valeera flounder to try and accomplish this, Valeera found Liadrin’s hands on her helping her into the position she wanted her in. It certainly wasn’t the least compromising position Valeera had ever been in, but she didn’t mind. God, she didn’t mind. 

Especially not when she felt Liadrin’s hand stroke warmly over her ass. Yet, the comfort of the kiss against her shoulder was as welcome as the following words. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

The first sharp contact of Liadrin’s hand against her ass was jarring. It drew a sharp gasp from her, yet it was a gasp that was followed by a breathy moan. 

Followed by another. And another. Until she could feel the cool air in the room hitting the wetness that had begun to travel towards her inner thighs, and she was panting into the bed that she was leaning over onto. Until moans had turned to shuddering, breathless groans and she could _hear_ how often Liadrin’s breaths were catching in her throat. 

“Sit up.” Liadrin whispered, wrapping an arm around Valeera’s middle so she could help her do just that. 

Valeera’s entire face was painted with the redness that had travelled from her cheeks to her ears and even begun dappling her chest. 

It matched the redness of the handprints that Liadrin had left on her ass beautifully, and Liadrin licked her lips as she reached to tilt Valeera’s chin up towards her. 

“Were you a good girl today?” 

“No.” Valeera breathed against Liadrin’s thumb as it passed over her lips. 

“Should I let you come, then?” Liadrin asked, and Valeera’s gaze didn’t falter as she nodded her response. 

“Yes. Please.” 

“Spread your legs.” 

Valeera did. She spread them to reveal the fact that Liadrin was likely going to have to have this bench professionally cleaned by the time everything was said and done. 

“So pretty.” Liadrin whispered with a furrow between her brows. “So fucking pretty.” 

Valeera watched, then, as Liadrin began unbuckling her pants. Her ears twitched and lifted at the sight of the harness beneath her waistband. She wondered, for a brief moment, when Liadrin had put it on. In the car? Upstairs? 

That didn’t matter very much when she saw Liadrin’s long, deft fingers pull the length of it from its confines. She couldn’t remember the last time her mouth had watered in this regard, but god - it was, right now. 

“Is this what you want?” Liadrin asked softly, tracing a delicate touch along the length of one of Valeera’s ears. “You want to be fucked?” 

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Valeera whispered, and Liadrin watched her shoulders flex against the position her hands were bound in behind her back. “Please fuck my mouth.” Valeera’s eyes shifted up to meet Liadrin’s then, and Liadrin took a step forward - putting herself in reach of the other woman. 

“I can do that for you. How much can you take, Valeera?”

“All of it.” 

And, oh, was it a sight. Watching Valeera take the toy fastened to Liadrin’s hips past her lips and make good on her promise until Liadrin’s hips were working slowly against her mouth. Motions that were accompanied by Liadrin’s hand tangling itself in her hair. 

There wasn’t a single moment Valeera was worried. Liadrin was gentler than she could have expected. More considerate, even, than she’d ever been with her. 

And she was utterly captivated by the soft moans muffled in Valeera’s mouth, until she just couldn’t take it anymore. Until Valeera was writhing on the bench and digging her teeth into the toy. 

Then, Liadrin finally pulled the toy free of Valeera’s mouth and reached behind her to free her wrists just before she dropped to her knees with her pants still haphazardly hanging from her hips. 

She had no trouble pressing the entirety of the thick length of the toy into Valeera once it was lined up. She was so wet. So ready for this. And Valeera’s hands were around her back and her nails in her skin as the pace she found had the bench creaking in protest in short order. 

There was nothing gentle about this, now. No, Liadrin’s hips snapped into her own and the room was filled with the contact of Liadrin’s body against Valeera’s and both of their labored, desperate breaths. 

“I’m...I’m…” 

“No.” Liadrin panted against Valeera’s throat as she tugged at the younger woman’s hair to further expose her neck. “I’ll tell you when you can come.” 

Valeera whimpered, then, and left a trail of welts along Liadrin’s back as proof of her frustration. 

Liadrin didn’t seem to mind. 

She slowed her movements so that she only pulled back an inch or two before rolling her hips forward again. Grinding into Valeera deeply each time so that the front of the harness teased harshly at her clit. 

“Beg me for it.” Liadrin whispered as Valeera’s legs came to wrap around her hips when nothing else seemed to work. “Beg me, Valeera.” 

“Please.” Valeera gasped, and the sound that followed that word was somewhere between a sob and a moan. “Make me come. Please make me come. I can’t. I can’t.” 

“Come for me.” Liadrin’s words _burned_ against Valeera’s ear as she found Valeera’s clit with her thumb and lengthened her strokes. “You’re such a good girl, Valeera. I want you to come so hard for me.” 

Liadrin needn’t have specified. 

Valeera hadn’t ever come so hard in her life. 

And she wasn’t entirely sure the front desk wouldn’t be fielding complaints for the noises that came from her as a result. 

The next time she was fully aware, Liadrin was helping her onto the bed carefully and collapsing onto it right along with her - pressing soft, light kisses across her face and chest despite her own lack of breath. 

Until Valeera pulled her down against herself and shook her head. “I’m okay.” She whispered, her head lolling in the direction of Liadrin’s as a lazy smile spread across her face. “I’m okay. That was so good. You were so fucking good.” 

It was a while longer before they managed to get Liadrin out of clothes that were, by now, far too hot and more than a little uncomfortable. 

By the time they were both too worn and sated to so much as move later that night, Valeera was laying in Liadrin’s arms with her head on her chest. Liadrin had drifted off not too long ago. 

This had likely been the best week of her life, Valeera realized as she stroked along Liadrin’s stomach in time with the steady rise and fall of it. 

And the thought of their return trip the following day didn’t feel quite so harrowing. 

Valeera was just glad she was going to be there.


	8. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

Valeera had been waiting for the call. Or the text. She didn’t care which. All she knew was that she was worried sick, and it only got worse with every day that passed. 

But Liadrin had over-scheduled herself for the week leading up to the anniversary of her parents’ death. She didn’t want to fall behind in the time she knew she would be taking off, and Valeera understood that. 

When the call finally came, it was two nights prior. And it had Valeera sitting bolt upright in bed with a furrow between her brows. 

“Valeera?” 

“I’m here.” Valeera murmured, hoping Liadrin could hear the smile she was attempting to force into her voice. 

“I know we aren’t supposed to fly out until tomorrow.” 

“To your family’s estate. Yes.” Valeera was already reaching for the nearest pair of shoes at hand when Liadrin responded. 

“Please come tonight.” 

“Where’s Flynn?” 

“On his way.” 

“Then I’ll be there as fast as he can drive.” 

Liadrin disconnected the call before Valeera had a chance to say anything else. 

Valeera wasn’t surprised to find what she found when she walked into the penthouse. It wasn’t the image of stark cleanliness it usually was. She wondered when Liadrin last let the cleaners around as she made her way through the living room - past a few jackets. A pair of discarded shoes here, a tie there. 

She didn’t care about any of that. She cared about the sight of Liadrin sitting at the piano across the room with an empty glass sitting on the lid in front of her next to an equally empty bottle. 

Valeera put her bag down somewhere on her way over. She wasn’t sure where. Probably the same place she’d left her jacket. She slowed her pace a bit when she got close and looked at the way Liadrin’s hands were placed. One around her glass, and one against the keys - though her fingertips were just resting along them. 

“Baby.” She whispered as she reached over and slowly pulled the glass away. “I’m here.” 

Liadrin nodded her understanding and turned her head in Valeera’s direction without looking at her. 

“When was the last time you slept?” 

“I don’t know,” Liadrin whispered, slowly letting her hands fall from the piano as she turned to face Valeera, straddling the bench. “I’ve been…” She waved her hand in a vague manner and finally looked up at Valeera. “I’ve been working.” 

“I know.” Valeera sighed and leaned in to pull Liadrin to her feet. “Let’s go.” 

“Where?” Liadrin asked quietly. 

“I’m going to bring you to the bathroom and you’re going to wait there and drink some water while I get a bath ready for you. Then you’re going to take a bath while I get room service to send something up for you to eat.” 

“Oh.” Liadrin’s response was simple. Mostly because she just didn’t have anything left in her right now. 

She only just managed to make it up the stairs with Valeera’s help. Valeera, who helped her out of her more difficult clothing but left her in her undershirt and briefs as she poured her a glass of water from the sink and moved to get the bath ready, only sparing a passing glance at the array of medicated creams spread across the counter along the way. 

There was no judgment. No scolding or questioning. But as the bath filled, Valeera moved back over to her and began to carefully release her hair from the tight bun it was pulled back in. 

“Let me have these, okay?” She said as she reached for Liadrin’s glasses. She didn’t remove them until Liadrin nodded, nor did she need to ask why she hadn’t been using her contacts. It was easy to hide bloodshot eyes behind horn-rimmed frames. Eyes that were looking right at her. “Hey, beautiful.” 

“Hey,” Liadrin whispered. 

“What do you think you can eat?” Valeera asked as she took the mostly-gone water from Liadrin’s hand to sit it aside. 

“Crepes.” Liadrin responded. “Plain.” 

“That sounds terrible,” Valeera responded with a little smile. One that Liadrin bordered on mirroring for a split second. 

Just before she was leaning into Valeera and pulling her close. 

Valeera was all too happy to wrap her arms around Liadrin. To hold the back of her head as she pressed her face against her stomach and took a series of deep, shuddering breaths. “Thank you for coming.” She finally mumbled against Valeera’s shirt. 

“I told you already I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else,” Valeera said as she bent over to press a lingering kiss to Liadrin’s hair. “Now get cleaned up while I order your crepes.” 

“Valeera, I'm not a bad person.” 

The suddenness with which Liadrin said those words and the desperation that came with them left Valeera a little breathless. “You are a brilliant, wonderful person. Do you really think you being drunk right now changes that? Because it doesn't. God, it doesn't.” Valeera was on her knees in front of Liadrin looking up at her now. “Baby listen, we're both adults here. I don't give a shit about that. I promise. You're so strong. You are _so_ strong for handling this as well as you are. Please believe me.” 

Liadrin sagged a little, then. Like there had been some invisible force pulling her taut for days now...because there had been. “You didn't deposit your check again.” She whispered distractedly. 

She'd been checking, now.

Valeera smiled almost sadly as she began to stand, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Liadrin’s cheek on her way up. “We can talk about that another time.” 

Liadrin was still staring at the doorway long after she'd left. It felt like such a chore to peel herself out of the tightness of her undershirt. It felt like even more of one to deal with her hair and the rest of her body in the bath. 

But nothing was as much of a kick in the gut as watching herself in the mirror afterward as she opened the first tube of ointment. Her eyes fluttered shut as she remembered what this sight had once looked like. When her face had been younger, but no less strained, and now-healed skin had nearly turned her own stomach. 

She hated this. She hated rubbing at it and kneading into her shoulder and down along her chest. Every time. Every day of her life. 

But the alternative was worse. She'd experienced it before. Before the surgeries had started and she'd barely had use of her arm. 

Without warning, the meaner contents of her stomach protested their current location and she barely made it to the toilet it time. 

Valeera’s ears wilted in the bedroom outside the door as she sat on the edge of the bed, and she was by the door not even a moment later with her forehead pressed against it and her hand dangerously close to the handle. 

“Liadrin?” 

Her response was, at first, the sound of the sink being turned on. And at least that was a good sign. Just not as good as Liadrin’s eventual response.

“I'll be out in a minute.” 

Before that minute was up, Valeera had located a pair of the sweatpants Liadrin usually favored along with a fresh shirt and opened the bathroom door just enough to lay the little pile inside. 

When Liadrin finally came shuffling out into the blessedly dark bedroom with her hair around her shoulders in damp waves and her sweats hanging off her hips just so, Valeera offered her the softest smile she could manage. 

She already had Liadrin’s meager dinner on a tray near the bed, along with a ginger ale that Liadrin looked at questioningly as she approached the bed.

“Just ginger ale,” Valeera explained as she reached to support Liadrin’s back when she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “To settle your stomach.” 

Yet another thing that it seemed to Liadrin that she should know. A thing that was probably common knowledge. A thing normal people knew. 

Before they could even begin to take hold, those thoughts were chased away by Valeera’s lips against her shoulder through the thin material of her shirt. “You're okay. I promise. I'm not gonna let you get any lower than you are right now. Not for anything in the world.” 

Again, Liadrin nodded. 

“Do you mind if I put something on to watch while you eat?” 

“No,” Liadrin said quietly, reaching out to rest her hand against Valeera’s thigh for a moment as she looked at her. “No, of course, I don’t mind.” 

Valeera covered Liadrin’s hand with her own and gave it a soft squeeze before she finally pulled away and moved to get comfortable in the center of the bed. It wasn’t that she necessarily needed to watch something, or that she was bored. It was that she wanted to provide Liadrin a little privacy. A few moments to get something in her stomach and make sure it would take without the pressure of being watched. 

That didn’t stop Valeera from glancing over every so often. It also didn’t stop her from reaching to touch along Liadrin’s lower back - something Liadrin didn’t seem to mind in the least. 

It didn’t take her long to eat. It was just a couple of crepes, after all, and when she was done, she moved towards Valeera and leaned onto one hand next to her. 

“What are you watching?” Liadrin asked as Valeera’s full attention turned on her and the younger woman reached out to gather some of her hair away from her face. 

“Some cooking show,” Valeera responded simply as Liadrin leaned into her hand. “Lay down, baby. Put your head in my lap.” 

Liadrin looked all too relieved to do just that, and as soon as she was settled, Valeera’s hand was in her hair - alternating between stroking through it and rubbing gently at her scalp. 

“Too good.” Liadrin breathed against Valeera’s thigh. “You’re going to put me to sleep.” 

“Good,” Valeera whispered, watching as Liadrin’s eyes slipped shut. “You didn’t schedule anything for the morning, right?” 

“Mm-mm.” 

Valeera’s lips twitched into the faintest of smiles at that. It was so strangely sweet to see Liadrin like this. To hear her speaking the way she was speaking. It felt like Liadrin was trusting her with something, and Valeera couldn’t imagine a world in which she would break that trust. 

“Perfect. Don’t worry about your alarm. I’ll make sure you’re up in time for breakfast and the flight.” 

Liadrin might have heard her. Valeera wasn’t sure. But it didn’t take long for her to realize she was sleeping. 

Valeera turned the volume on the television to a scant murmur of sound and voices and used the same control to turn the already dim table lamps off entirely before she carefully repositioned them both until they were laying against each other. 

Liadrin stirred a little in her sleep. Just enough that her eyelids fluttered open just as Valeera managed to get them both under the covers. Despite how little energy she had left, she leaned in to press her lips against the younger woman’s. Slowly. Shallowly, at first. 

The next few moments found gently rising and falling waves of passion in that kiss. And somehow, nothing sexual. No, Valeera’s hand only stroked slowly along Liadrin’s back. Only stilled now and again to keep her close. 

Liadrin’s was cradling the side of her neck. Tracing delicate patterns in equally delicate skin. 

They had shared many kisses by now. Each one more fiery and familiar and welcome. But none like this. None that were utterly lacking in hunger or lust. Valeera could have done this forever. Fallen under whatever spell had captured them both in this moment. She could have gotten eternally lost in the smell of crepes on Liadrin’s breath and lingering cologne on her skin. 

Eventually, though, Liadrin pulled back and then pressed her forehead against Valeera’s. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. But her fingertips were still splayed along Valeera’s neck - tracing slowly along the underside of her ear. 

Unspoken words hung heavy over them then. Liadrin could feel the weight of them in her chest. In the ache in her throat. 

“I don't want to do this alone.” Those were the words that finally tumbled, utterly lacking in grace, from her lips. A million words were tangling and writhing in her head, and those were the words that forced their way out. 

“It's too much, baby. Too much for one person. Too heavy for one set of shoulders.” Valeera breathed as she slowly pulled Liadrin’s hand from her neck to her lips to kiss across her knuckles before she carefully tucked it between them beneath the duvet. “But you aren't alone. You aren't alone anymore.” 

Liadrin’s hands found their way beneath Valeera’s shirt then, and they were shockingly soft and gently. One stayed splayed against her stomach and the other gripped her hip. A grip that loosened rather quickly as Liadrin slipped off to sleep again.

Valeera noticed a definite change in her the next morning. Especially when she slipped a little single-serving box of fruit loops out of her purse that she’d picked up a day or so ago as a surprise.

That was when she found out that Liadrin was entirely unaccustomed to surprises. That even a little convenience store box of cereal could earn her a searing kiss and a hug that lasted almost long enough that all of it was soggy by the time Liadrin finally got around to eating it. 

There was a change in Liadrin before the flight, too. Maybe because the flight was so much shorter and didn’t involve any ocean-crossing. Liadrin wasn’t sure. 

But it was nice to have an actual conversation with Liadrin along the way. And it wasn't like it was regarding a subject that didn't capture an adequate amount of Liadrin's attention...and Valeera’s.

Valeera was laying against Liadrin on the long, plush bench that spanned one side of the cabin when Liadrin changed the subject from work, which she was always wildly disinterested in discussing, to something entirely different. 

“I’d much rather talk about sex.” 

Valeera smiled faintly as she looked up at Liadrin, who had a serious, and shockingly relaxed expression on her face. 

“I think it's a little late to have ‘the talk’, Liadrin.”

“I'm serious,” Liadrin responded, though she'd chuckled as evidence of her amusement. 

“Alright. Let's talk.” Valeera settled her head back down against Liadrin’s chest, and Liadrin's fingers continued running slowly through her hair.

“What's your favorite position in bed?” Liadrin asked, realizing she had absolutely no idea. She knew she pleased Valeera, and pleased her well. But...there were just things that she didn't know yet that she would very much like to.

“Honestly, I used to prefer being in my hands and knees. Reverse cowgirl. Wasn’t ever much of a fan of more intimate things, and my partners certainly didn't mind. But ever since the first night we were together...I don't know. I can't get enough of it. Of feeling your breath against my chest or my shoulder. Of the weight of your body against mine. A few months ago I wouldn't have been caught dead telling anyone my favorite position was missionary, but with you - it is. It just...it feels like you're everywhere. You are, really. Your hands aren't ever still. Your mouth is always on my skin. So I guess that's my new favorite. Just anything where I can see you, really. I think I'm addicted to the way you look at me while you're fucking me.” 

“I had no idea,” Liadrin admitted thoughtfully as she looked down at Valeera, suddenly finding herself strangely thankful for the slightly uncomfortable way she was propped up against the arm of the bench. “Do you still enjoy other things?”

“Very much so.” Valeera made a soft, low sound that started and ended somewhere between her chest and her throat. “I don't really think there's any point in being coy about my occasional desire to be treated roughly. And I trust you enough to have those moments with you. I haven't ever known beyond a shadow of a doubt that the person I was in bed with wouldn't take things too far. So with you, I can take them further than I usually can. Maybe I should say I can let you take me there, actually.”

“I wouldn't, you know. Hurt you.” As if to further convince Valeera of this, she slid her hand from Valeera’s hair and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. As if Valeera even needed any further convincing. 

“I know.” There was no need to specify between good and bad kinds of hurt. They both knew what the other meant. 

“Does it bother you, Liadrin? What I've done with my life?”

“No,” Liadrin responded without hesitation. “I'm no angel. We aren't that different in that regard. At least you were getting paid. I was the one doing the paying.”

“Only since Sally.” Valeera countered, and Liadrin didn't have much argument there.

“Right. And before that, I went through a phase that I'm surprised didn't give me a full head of grey hair. I don't really think you'd be shocked to know the kind of things money attracts. The kind of people.” 

“Liadrin, are you trying to tell me I wasn't your first? That a billionaire bachelorette lesbian playboy had an active sex life before I came along?” Valeera asked in feigned shock as she lifted herself up with a hand against Liadrin’s chest. She didn't even manage to keep the ruse up long enough for the other woman to respond. “Baby, I've got nothing but appreciation for all those women that came before me.” She laid her head back down and laughed. “Because I'm certainly the one coming, now.” 

“That was clever,” Liadrin remarked though she couldn't really help the warm, prideful feeling swelling in her chest. “I love a well-placed double entendre.” 

“I missed the French accent there. If you're taking complaints.” 

Liadrin laughed so suddenly that it came out as more of a snort. “That's because the French way of saying that is ‘à double sens’. Double entendre is a seventeenth-century English bastardization of the original, formal turn of phrase in French. And even that original wording isn't used anymore.” 

“I'm so unbelievably wet right now.” Valeera drawled teasingly. Truth be told - that had been almost devastatingly attractive. But a girl deserved to keep a secret or two. 

“Are you?” Liadrin asked with a little smile, pretending to ignore that little jab. Even if she had found it rather endearing. 

“Soaked.” 

A comfortable silence fell over them, then. The cabin was quiet. The lighting was low. Valeera could hear Liadrin’s heart beating in her chest - perhaps a little more quickly than her own was, but it didn’t sound like it was unbearable. 

And that was something. 

“Valeera?” 

“Mm. What, baby?” 

“Tell me something about yourself that I don’t know.” 

Valeera hesitated for a moment. Long enough that Liadrin noticed and looked down at her as she traced along the younger woman’s jaw with her fingertips. She wondered how Liadrin had meant that. What, exactly, she was wanting to know. Perhaps what she was _willing_ to know. So she decided to be honest.

“I’m not sure what you mean, really. You want something deep? Or…”

“Did you grow up in New York?” Liadrin offered something more specific instead. 

And her brows furrowed when Valeera hesitated again, and in response to something so simple. 

“I grew up in a few places,” Valeera replied quietly. 

“You don’t have to talk to me about things like this if you aren’t comfortable.” Liadrin offered in a soft murmur that had Valeera reaching for her hand to twine their fingers together. 

“I know. It’s just...Liadrin, I grew up in the system. I have no idea who my parents were, and I was in and out of homes until I was old enough to get out. The scholarship opportunities were pretty much the only silver lining. Sometimes...well. I never want the people whose company I tend to keep to know any that.”

“It isn’t something you should be ashamed of,” Liadrin whispered. 

“Maybe not with you. But if you haven’t noticed, you aren’t really the same as other people like you.” 

“No.” Liadrin agreed quietly, “No, I’m not. I can promise you that much.” 

“Obviously I believe you.” 

“Good,” Liadrin said, and she didn’t even tense when the pilot announced they would be landing soon. 

Valeera still held her hand, of course. And there was still a small flutter of panic when they began their descent. 

But it was bearable. 

For the first time, it was bearable. 

If all the hotels and cars and gifts hadn’t clued Valeera in on just how wealthy Liadrin was - how wealthy her family had been - this estate certainly drove the point home. 

They spent ten minutes or more just driving through the hills and vineyards all while Liadrin looked down at the tablet in her lap. Valeera didn’t mind. It gave Valeera time to look around. At the rows and rows of vines beyond the white fences that lined the road and, eventually, the entryway to the sprawling mission-style mansion beyond the gate. All stone and stucco and archways, illuminated by countless lanterns. 

And then, the gate was open and they were pulling into the courtyard along a two-way drive split in the center by a massive oblong fountain. And on either side, the most beautiful horses Valeera had ever seen were grazing at the grass. Not that Valeera had ever seen many horses aside from those that pulled carriages in the city. These were...different.

Perhaps noticing where Valeera’s attention had gotten stuck, Liadrin finally slipped her tablet into her bag. “Thoroughbreds,” Liadrin explained quietly. “I grew up with them. My grandparents saw them as an investment. A lot of them have terrible temperaments, but...I can relate.”

“Oh,” Valeera whispered as one of them arched its elegant neck to peer over the fence at them. 

And then, Valeera’s eyes landed on a much chunkier, much less elegant neck. This horse was different. A little shaggy. Far larger than Valeera thought a horse could be, too. “And who is that guy?” 

“Pete,” Liadrin responded, and Valeera could swear she heard a smile in the other woman’s voice. A smile she turned just in time to catch. “He’s a good old man. I thought my grandparents were going to have a stroke when my parents brought him home with us, but I saw him and I fell in love. He’s a Belgian. A draft horse. He’s not good for much aside from asking for treats, but he keeps the others calm. And trust me, they need something around to keep them calm.” 

“Will we go see him?” Valeera asked, unable to help the smile that was currently so broad it was making her cheeks hurt. 

“Of course. I always spend time with him when I’m here.”

Liadrin couldn’t have really put what she was feeling into words if she’d tried. The fact that Valeera seemed unconcerned with the mansion - with the vineyards - and had, instead, honed in on an old, half-lame horse touched something in her she hadn’t been sure existed anymore. 

And then their luggage was being toted inside and the grand double-door entry was opening for them. 

Valeera wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. The foyer with its chandelier and breathtaking marble floors wasn't surprising.

But the broad, nearly overjoyed smile of the woman that was standing there to greet them was. 

“Liadrin! Oh, I'm so glad to see you.” 

Valeera watched in wide-eyed wonder as the older, human woman approached Liadrin and wrapped her in a firm hug with no hesitation. Her eyes widened even more when Liadrin returned it after only a moment of stiffness. 

It was the first time she'd seen Liadrin act this way with another person. Unguarded like this. 

“I had the cleaners take special care with everything over the past few days.” The woman said as she ran her hands over Liadrin’s back for a moment before pulling away and holding her at arm's length. “Fresh linens in your rooms as well. I know how you are about that. Your actual rooms, by the way. I won't let you hole up in the guest house this time.” 

“Thank you,” Liadrin responded, and Valeera noticed the smile she was wearing was genuine as she stood off to the side as unobtrusively as she could manage. 

But the woman’s eyes still drifted in her direction.

“Aria, this is Valeera. Valeera, Aria. Aria is the head caretaker of the estate, Valeera.”

Valeera approached wearing a polite expression and was touched to find Liadrin’s hand against the small of her back when she got close. Even more touched at the warm, gentle way Aria took one of her hands in her own in greeting. 

“It's so wonderful to meet you, Valeera. I suppose I have you to thank for the shockingly good condition she arrived in?” 

Valeera’s smile was more genuine, then, and she gave the other woman's hand a soft squeeze before letting go. 

“Is she?” Valeera asked. “In good condition?”

“Superb. Especially compared to last year,” Aria responded with a little laugh. “One that needs to go straight to bed. The chef will have dinner up to you both in short order, and Liadrin sent your preferences in advance of your arrival.”

Liadrin watched this exchange quietly and didn't seem inclined to disagree with this woman or argue. 

For that, at least, Valeera was thankful. Liadrin absolutely needed to go straight to bed. Valeera couldn't have agreed more.

“The full tour tomorrow, then.” Liadrin finally said. “A tour of my pillow sounds adequate for the evening.” 

Aria looked more than a little pleased at this, and Liadrin took Valeera’s hand in her own as she led her up one of the grand staircases that spiraled up to the second floor. 

Valeera’s eyes were drawn to the walls. To the paintings that hung so exactly. So precisely. Until she got to one as they turned a corner that made her slow to a stop.

The painting was lovely. A family in front of a fireplace, all of them smiling. The adult humans in it looked kind and familiar, and Valeera’s brow furrowed as she noticed that this painting was of this house. And that the child sitting on the floor with a dog’s head resting in her lap had red hair and decidedly not-human ears. 

Liadrin knew what Valeera had stopped for, and her ears were wilted when she turned to look at Valeera, who had finally torn her attention away from the painting. “You were…”

“Adopted.” Liadrin finished for her, and Valeera’s mind flashed to the conversation they'd had on the plane. To the talk they'd had the other night about Liadrin’s grandparents wanting little to do with her. 

“Oh,” Valeera whispered, finding herself suddenly short of breath. “I had no idea. I guess I never paid much attention to the photos in the news stories and...I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about the way I acted on the plane. I should never have assumed you had it any easier than I did, it's just-”

“But I did.” Liadrin cut her off in a tone so gentle Valeera only felt the suddenly present ache in her chest deepen. “They loved me very much. They were so, so good to me. I don't remember anything before them. If it was bad or if it wasn't, I don't have any idea. But I was loved. Privileged. My experience was nothing like yours and you are entitled to every hurt it left you with.” 

“But your grandparents,” Valeera argued simply, and Liadrin’s soft smile turned sad as the glow in her eyes dimmed.

“My grandparents told me the only reason my parents chose me is because I would live longer than a human child, thus further securing the longevity of the company.” 

But before Valeera could answer - before the anger bubbling in her chest could threaten to spill out, Liadrin reached out to hold onto her hip and draw her closer. “But that doesn’t erase all the years before that, right?” 

Valeera sighed quietly and shook her head as she reached for Liadrin’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Just because I had it rough doesn’t mean I don’t wish you had it a hell of a lot better than you did.” 

“I had it so good for a long time,” Liadrin said in a soft tone as she threaded her arms around the small of Valeera’s back. “And now I have you. Maybe we make this place feel alive again somehow.” 

“I’d like that,” Valeera whispered as her forehead came to rest against Liadrin’s shoulder. “I’d like to give you new memories here. Good memories.” 

Liadrin nodded her understanding and pressed a lingering kiss to Valeera’s temple before finally pulling away and taking her hand in her own. 

Valeera saw a lot more paintings along the way. And when they finally slipped from the hallway through a door with a crystal handle, she saw more than that. This wasn’t a bedroom, that was for sure. It was a dark room of wood paneling and soft, cream-colored carpet with an entire wall lined with bookshelves, and another that seemed to have only the sole purpose of displaying various awards and photographs - all of Liadrin when she was a bit younger. 

Valeera gestured towards one of the photos they were walking past. Liadrin was standing next to a horse with her hair in a tight braid. Her riding clothes fit her just so in the photograph. “What’s this?” She asked. “How old were you here?” 

“Ah. That was a jumping competition that I won.” Liadrin explained as she cast a rather quick glance in the direction of the photograph. “I was...I think nineteen in that.” 

“Is this the other reason you had horses growing up?” Valeera asked as she kept looking at everything she could get her eyes on. 

“Yes. Especially after the accident. My grandparents thought me too delicate for most sports. Even polo was out of the question. To be fair, they were likely right. My immune system was so touch-and-go for such a long time. Not to mention the injury itself and the recovery. But I loved riding. I really did. I don’t think I’d have wanted them to choose anything else. This was my study, by the way.” 

With that, Liadrin urged Valeera on through another room. A bedroom this time. One with large arching windows that overlooked the vineyards that lined the hills in the distance. It was another dark room with its polished wooden panels. More bookshelves. And plenty of places where it looked like pictures or paintings might have hung at one time but no longer did. 

Valeera didn’t question that, as she glanced towards the little sitting room near the windows where there was a small table. Their dinner was already there. How the staff had managed that, Valeera had no idea. 

The only thing Valeera was certain of was that this suite of rooms was thoroughly impressive. From the beautiful antique furnishings to the large king bed she could see through the double doors that split the room and what looked to be an expansive en-suite bathroom beyond. It was bigger than her entire apartment. 

“This is the sitting room and the bedroom is through the doors. Obviously.” Liadrin murmured as she reached for the light slider inside the door and put the lights about halfway up so they could see well enough to eat. Liadrin nearly sighed when she saw the lengths the chef had gone to as she began sliding her jacket off. 

“They...go a little overboard when I visit. Chef is used to little more than staff meals anymore.” Liadrin explained apologetically as Valeera looked over their fare. 

“I’m not even sure I could tell you what this menu is,” Valeera responded with a lift of her brow. 

“Brown butter scallops with parmesan risotto and swiss chard sauteed with garlic as the starter. It was always my favorite. He makes it every time. The main looks like Wagyu filet with chanterelle mushrooms and, if my sense of smell hasn’t failed me entirely, foie gras butter over the steak.” 

“Fuck,” Valeera whispered, staring at the heavily laden table for a moment before she finally turned her attention towards Liadrin and moved towards her to help her with her clothing. As mouth-watering as the prospect of dinner was, and as okay as Liadrin seemed to be doing right now, Liadrin was still her focus. 

A few moments later, they were seated at the too-full table across from each other where Liadrin was taking care to serve Valeera first - yet another among an endless series of displays that only drove home just how unique Liadrin was. Just how wonderful. 

They ate in comfortable silence. But it was an enjoyable silence. A tired, sated one for both of them.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to eat all that,” Valeera said with a soft smile when Liadrin finally put her fork down against her mostly empty plate.

“I didn’t have a choice. Aria will throw a fit if I don’t eat.” 

“What’s...I don’t mean to intrude. But, what’s the deal with Aria? She seems so invested. For a caretaker, I mean.” 

Liadrin looked down at the bite of risotto on her fork for a moment, pursing her lips in thought before she answered. “Aria was my nanny after my parents died. She was a nurse before that.” She finally said - and the vulnerability in her tone wasn’t lost on Valeera. “She would, um...well. The only time I ever had company in the hospitals it was her. My grandparents…” Liadrin trailed off and cleared her throat before continuing. 

“My grandparents never even saw this.” Liadrin gestured towards her own shoulder and then shrugged like she was physically trying to get something off of herself. “But Aria did. Every morning. Every night. It was a terrible thing. And I think...I think I could never do any wrong in her eyes. I think every time I’ve fucked up, she thinks about those nights when she’d have to change my bandages and I would refuse to cry because I knew it would make her cry, and I didn’t want that. I think she’s the only person in the world I’ve never disappointed.” 

Liadrin let out a weak little laugh, then, and when she turned to look the other way out the window, Valeera noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “She was so excited when I told her I was bringing someone to meet her. I never have before. It must have killed her to be so subdued with you downstairs.” 

Valeera swallowed thickly against the discomfort in her throat more than once before she reached across the table and rested her hand against Liadrin’s. “Baby?” 

Liadrin didn’t look at Valeera. But she did slip her thumb atop her hand and hold onto it tightly. 

“Baby, have you ever talked to anyone?” 

Liadrin shook her head. A short, sharp motion that had Valeera squeezing her hand just as hard in turn. 

“Then talk to me.” 

Valeera sounded so sure then. So soft and open and utterly certain, that Liadrin couldn’t help but look at her. 

“I will.” Liadrin’s voice was a whisper. She’d surprised even herself. She hadn’t even hesitated. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Valeera reassured softly. “You can let it go with me.”

“Not tonight.” Liadrin breathed. A shuddering breath that had Valeera standing up to get closer to her. To wrap her in a tight hug that Liadrin was all too happy to find herself buried in. 

“No, just whenever you’re ready,” Valeera said. And then Liadrin was standing up against her and leaning into her for a moment longer before drawing in a slow, steadying breath. 

“I think what I’d like to do this evening, is have some good sex and some even better sleep.” 

Valeera’s responding laugh was breathy and faint, but she was stroking along Liadrin’s stomach as she nodded her agreement. “That’s...so relatable.” 

Liadrin’s hands were already lingering. Searching. Looking for something to busy her hurting heart and her struggling mind. And this was something Valeera accepted. Something about Liadrin that she had learned early on, and grown used to. 

It wasn’t like it wasn’t good for both of them. Liadrin was easily the best lay Valeera had ever had, and...at some point, Valeera had come to realize that wasn’t the part she enjoyed most. She’d come to realize she’d never wanted anything the way she wanted to make Liadrin feel better. And if the two of them truly excelled at something, it was making each other feel better. 

They wound up standing near the foot of the bed by the time Liadrin stopped to receive the attention Valeera was giving the side of her neck by way of soft bites and even softer kisses. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Valeera whispered against Liadrin’s skin as Liadrin slowly lifted Valeera’s shirt up her body with feather-light touches against her side. 

“I want it slow.” Liadrin breathed as she finally pulled Valeera’s shirt over her head and found her breasts with her hands, pressing lightly against the piercings in her nipples with her thumbs as she found Valeera’s eyes with her own. Her lips parted like she was going to speak, but it ook a moment for the words to find her. “Let me show you what I can’t tell you.” 

Valeera wasn’t sure how that barely-audible whisper had managed to come out so desperate, but it had. And when she found her own words stolen from her, Liadrin chased after them with a kiss that just barely parted her lips. With a tongue that just barely grazed her own, but made her gasp nonetheless. 

“Please.” 

Valeera nodded the instant she realized she hadn’t provided Liadrin an answer. It would’ve been impossible to ignore that word with the way it has been whispered against her lips. 

She hadn’t realized just how literally Liadrin had meant the word ‘slow’. From the moment she found herself on her back on the bed with her jeans still half-undone and her shirt discarded on the floor, Liadrin nothing short of worshipped her. 

There were no rules. No demands. No roles to be played.

Just Liadrin slowly sliding on top of her and propping herself up on one of her forearms to make space. Space that she filled with her hand - trailing it down the center of Valeera’s chest as she looked into her eyes. 

Valeera might have found this anything but arousing...with anyone but Liadrin. But she felt so trapped in that gaze, and this was right where she wanted to be. Especially with Liadrin’s fingertips slowly traced the skin just above the waist of her jeans and found the hollows of her hips. 

“Can I tell you something, Valeera?” She asked in a low, even murmur against the corner of Valeera’s lips before placing a kiss there. 

“Anything.” 

Liadrin slowly - so, so slowly - pulled the zipper of Valeera’s jeans down as she continued to speak. “I want to be the only person to touch you like this.” 

Her hand slipped lower. Over Valeera’s panties to find the warmth there and tease against it. 

“I want to be the only person that makes you come. The only person that knows what your pussy tastes like three orgasms in when you think you can’t possibly get off again and find out that you’re wrong.”

Valeera’s teeth clicked together audibly as Liadrin nudged her jaw to the side where she dragged her fangs lightly against the sensitive skin there. 

“You are,” Valeera whispered breathlessly as her hips shifted against the hand that was still refusing to give her any relief from the ache that had settled there so deeply. “Only you.” Her hands came up to grip at Liadrin’s shirt tightly. “I only want you.” 

Liadrin hadn’t realized how badly she’d needed to hear those words until they were being gasped from Valeera’s lips. And if there had been any urgency left in her touches, it flooded from her immediately. 

In the following moments, Valeera was treated to the sight of Liadrin slowly, languidly kiss her way down the front of her body and all the way down her legs as she drew Valeera’s jeans and underwear down them until she was free of them. Then, her head was resting against Valeera’s hip and she was looking up at the other woman as she teased at her slick entrance with her fingertip. Not enough to penetrate. Not more than a gentle pressure, at first. 

She had Valeera half-mad with want by the time she finally pressed into her. And even then, it was just the full length of one finger. One finger joined by the much-welcomed feeling of Liadrin moving back up her body and settling against it. 

This was different than anything they’d yet shared together. It was just a subtle curling of Liadrin’s finger and a pressure against the spot inside her that Liadrin found with a devastating lack of effort. It was Liadrin biting and tugging gently at her lower lip and teasing her tongue out with the tip of her own. 

And all of these things earned Liadrin a non-stop series of breathy, short moans that had to have been the most pleasant sounds she’d ever heard. 

“I want to feel you,” Valeera whispered as Liadrin broke their series of kisses to brush the tip of her nose across Valeera’s cheek. 

Liadrin knew exactly what Valeera meant when the other woman began drawing her shirt up against her stomach. 

There was no hesitation from Liadrin as she tugged her shirt over her head and lowered herself back down. No tensing of flinching when Valeera stroked up her chest and around her sides and back again. 

But it was Liadrin’s turn to be a little breathless when her hand returned to its place between Valeera’s legs as Valeera began thumbing gently at her nipples and kneading her breasts. It was Liadrin’s turn to be more than a little breathless when Valeera’s hand unfastened her pants and slid into them. 

It was an almost strange sensation for Liadrin at first, to have her own movements mirrored back against her own body. And then she eased into it. Moment by moment, until they were pressed against each other on their sides and Valeera was pressing a second finger into her. The tightness of the pants against the back of her hand only made it easier to press the heel of her palm into Liadrin’s clit, and Liadrin returned that added stimulation with her thumb against Valeera’s - moving in slow, steady circles along with the curling of her finger. 

Everything was so gradual, Liadrin hadn’t realized how close she was to coming by the time Valeera’s thighs were tensing and trembling. She hadn’t realized how little it was going to take to push her over the edge until Valeera was kissing her and murmuring against her lips. 

“Come with me, baby. Please. I’m so close.” 

It wasn’t exact. It wasn’t perfect. It was Liadrin’s thighs trapping Valeera’s hand as a raspy, choked sound left her. It was Valeera tumbling over that same edge within seconds until they were both still and panting quietly. 

Neither of them was quite done. Not yet. And it only got better from there. 

And Valeera found, by the end of the night, that there was no better feeling in the world than feeling all of Liadrin’s skin against her own as they lay tangled beneath the blankets. 

For the second time, Valeera was able to savor the feeling of all of Liadrin’s skin against her own. Of nothing separating them. 

She was able to fall asleep with Liadrin’s arms around her secure in the knowledge that they’d made a new, good memory in a place where a majority were likely anything but that for Liadrin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liadrin was strangely calm on the morning of the anniversary of her parents’ death. She was quiet, as she buttoned the last buttons on her black dress shirt and reached for the dark wool peacoat she’d laid out for herself. 

She didn’t seem to want or need any help that morning, and that was fine. Valeera was busy straightening the black dress Liadrin had asked her to pack. She hadn’t known why at the time, of course. 

But she knew, now. 

Despite the televised memorial ceremony happening in New York that Liadrin was absent from, this was where she really needed to be. Liadrin needed to be where her parents were buried. 

Here. On the grounds of the estate. 

It was raining outside. A steady pattering of drops that beaded against the wool of Liadrin’s coat as she stopped just outside the back parlor on the path that led away from the house to open her umbrella. 

She seemed mostly concerned with keeping Valeera dry, though, along the way. And Valeera was mostly concerned with keeping her hands wrapped tightly around the arm Liadrin had offered her. 

The silence and gravity that had fallen over them since they first woke only allowed Valeera’s attention to turn more outward. Only allowed her eyes to seek things out in the mist of rain as they made their way out into the vast property Valeera was utterly unfamiliar with. She would see a horse pointing its curious nose at them over a paddock fence now and again. Eventually, the beginnings of the vineyards. 

They walked for a long time. A length of time that seemed to stretch on into forever until, finally, they crested a ridge overlooking a view so beautiful it was almost shocking. 

And this had been their destination. A Spanish-style pergola with white columns supporting it. A small fireplace just behind the rather unassuming grave markers that seemed to have an oil fire burning within - flickering against the slight breeze that was blowing, but not going out. 

There were already flowers laid against the markers and against the little fireplace. There had already been visitors this morning. One of them still lingered. 

Valeera had to swallow thickly against the sight of Aria slowly starting to push herself up from where she’d been kneeling there, and Liadrin passed her umbrella to Valeera quickly and rushed over to help her up. 

“Liadrin…” Aria greeted her quietly as Liadrin produced a handkerchief from her coat and used it to wipe the tears from Aria’s face, wearing a clear look of worry on her own. “It’s just the rain. These old joints, you know.” 

“I should get you back to the house,” Liadrin responded immediately, but Aria just shook her head. 

“No, no. You’ll stay and do what you intended to do when you walked all this way. I’ll be just fine.” Aria waved a hand to reiterate this, and Liadrin responded with a quiet ‘okay’. 

But Aria didn’t leave before holding Liadrin in a tight hug for a moment. She also paused by Valeera and placed a hand on her shoulder, and Valeera offered her a quick, small smile in response. 

And then they were alone. Very, very alone. 

And this all seemed so suddenly real. So real that Valeera wasn’t even sure she should approach as Liadrin stood near the gravemarkers letting the rain fall against her skin through the beams of the pergola. 

“My mother liked this.” Liadrin finally said after an impossibly long span of silence. She gestured towards the dark-stained beams above them and the columns that supported them. 

Valeera took that as her cue to step forward and get a little closer to her. 

“Did she?” 

“Yes. She always said it reminded her of home.” 

Valeera was beside her now. Wrapping her arms around Liadrin’s waist and holding the umbrella over both of them as Liadrin spoke. 

“She grew up in Spain. In the countryside. My father built this place for her.” Liadrin leaned into Valeera a little bit then. “They weren’t….they weren’t like most couples. They loved each other so much. I don’t know how he was before. I don’t know if he was like my grandparents or not, but if he was, she made him a better person.”

“Is that where you get it from then?” Valeera asked when it seemed Liadrin didn’t have anything more to say for the moment. “The good person thing?”

“I hope so,” Liadrin whispered. “I’ve tried.” 

“You revitalized the scholarship foundation that got me through college. A year before I applied if I remember correctly.” Valeera said quietly as she sought out Liadrin’s hand with her own and twined their fingers together. “The Matriarch Scholarship Initiative. It had the largest payout of any scholarship of its kind. I’d say you’ve done more than try.” 

“They would’ve liked you,” Liadrin said quietly. “They would’ve liked you a lot.” 

“I would’ve liked them too. I’m sure I would have.” 

Liadrin nodded a little stiffly and slowly turned to face Valeera. As the patter of raindrops against the umbrella drowned out any other sounds around them, she leaned her head against the younger woman’s shoulder. “I miss them.” She admitted quietly. “Every day.” 

“I know you do,” Valeera whispered, sliding her free hand up along the water that had accumulated over the back of Liadrin’s coat. “I know baby.” 

Liadrin pressed closer. Close enough that her face was buried in the crook of her neck. So close that Valeera almost didn’t hear the words that came next. 

“I lose everything I love, and all the money in the world can’t bring it back.” 

Valeera winced and pressed her lips against Liadrin’s temple. 

“And I love you.” Liadrin continued. “And I’m terrified.” 

Valeera nearly dropped the umbrella. Her knees might have given out on her if she wasn’t acutely aware that she needed them to keep holding them both upright. As it was, she only held on tighter. So tight that it might have been uncomfortable, though if it was - Liadrin made no complaints. 

“I’m not gonna let you lose me.” Valeera finally breathed once she could trust herself to respond. “No way. There’s no way, baby.” 

Liadrin stayed where she was for a while. Perhaps she shed a few tears against Valeera’s shoulder. It was hard to tell in the rain. The rain did little to hide the way her shoulders shook, however. 

But then, Liadrin was fast running out of reasons to hide herself away from Valeera.

And she was running out of things to hide even faster than that.


	9. Closer To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And I would sink my house down underwater, ooh-ooh  
I would trade all my gold for dirt  
Lemme tell ya right now  
I would walk through fire just to hold ya  
Whatever gets me closer to you_   


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

“Come again?”

Demetria sighed and looked down at the photographs she was holding before placing them in front of Sally on the desk. 

They were photos of Liadrin at a private airstrip. One that Sally didn’t recognize. But even as grainy and far-off as they were, she recognized the woman on Liadrin’s arm. 

“These were taken in California. The source followed their car to the gates of the Matriarch estate, but obviously that was about it.”

“You mean to tell me she brought a hooker to her family’s estate?” Sally asked as she leaned back in her chair with her fingers steepled in front of her face. 

Demetria nodded faintly. 

“It’s fine. Have these cleaned up by this afternoon. I want this piece out by the end of the week while the anniversary still has everyone’s attention on her.” Sally’s voice was as cold as her expression, and Demetria bit her lower lip for a moment in thought. 

“Her attorneys will come after you. After us. I don’t know if we’ll survive it.” 

“No,” Sally responded simply as she drew one of the photographs closer and lifted it so she could see it more clearly. She despised the way Liadrin was looking at Valeera in it. "No, I don't think they will. I think we're dealing with an entirely different person, now.

And she couldn’t, for the life of her, understand why Valeera hadn’t taken her up on any of her offers. It wasn’t like Liadrin had ever been commital. It wasn’t like this was some eternal gravy-train. And with each picture that landed in the press, Sally was well aware that that was one more tick against Valeera’s career. 

So why hadn’t she balked, yet? 

Why hadn’t Liadrin’s endless string of neurosis made her realize it just wasn’t worth it? 

“Anything else, Sally?” 

“No. Just have the photographs ready with the rest of them. I want them in my e-mail within the hour.” 

“Sure thing, boss.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Liadrin’s eyes traveled slowly around the living room of the penthouse. She was used to seeing Sally’s coats draped carelessly around everywhere. On the piano. On the arms of various pieces of furniture. _

_Not seeing them was...strange. She still wasn’t used to it. _

_She took each of the stairs of the grand staircase carefully. She allowed her hand to glide along the finely polished wood of the handrail along the banister. Just to feel something solid. Something real. _

_She made it to her bedroom eventually. To the drawers that were still pulled out and to her own clothing left in disarray in various places. It had been this way for a week. She hadn’t called for the cleaners. _

_She hadn’t touched anything but scotch, really. _

_Slowly. _

_She took everything slowly._

_Each step to the bathroom was almost painful. She hated seeing the empty side of the vanity. _

_Sally had even taken some of her own, more valuable cologne. She knew where they had been. Everything had its place for Liadrin. _

_She pulled her phone from her pocket as she moved to sit on the edge of the tub and pull up Sally’s contact information, ignoring the other notifications that slid across her screen - despite how many of them there were. _

_“You’ve reached Sally. Leave me a message, might call you back.” _

_Liadrin nearly hung her phone up just like all the other times. Maybe this time she had just enough liquor in her to find some semblance of courage. _

_“Hey, Sal. Hey, it’s...you know who it is. Listen, I don’t know what I did. I’ve been thinking it over every single day. And I just don’t know what I did. If there’s anything I can do to fix it, I swear I’ll do it. I swear. Just come home. Please come home.” _

_Liadrin sat her phone to the side and shut her eyes against the pounding in her head. She hadn’t been expecting it to ring, but when it did - she nearly dropped it in her rush to answer it. _

_“Hello?” _

_“Liadrin you haven’t been picking up all day. We have a situation.” _

_Liadrin swallowed thickly in an attempt to compose herself. She hadn’t been prepared for a call from her legal team, today. Oh, well. _

_“Listen, I’m not sure if we have this under control yet or not, but...maybe it would be best if we had this conversation in person?”_

_“We can have it over the phone,” Liadrin responded quickly. _

_The attorney on the other end of the call sighed his resignation. “Alright, Liadrin. I’m going to shoot you straight. I always do. I know you’re going through it right now, and this isn’t going to help anything but we need you involved.”_

_“Can you get to the point, please?” Liadrin responded a little coolly. It was all posturing, of course. It was all her trying to act like she wasn’t falling apart. _

_“The tape we’ve been trying to keep on top of?” _

_Liadrin felt the nausea hit her like a freight train. “Yeah. Yeah, I know the tape.” _

_“It wasn’t released on accident.” _

_Liadrin’s eyes began to burn with a suddenness she hadn’t expected. _

_“Sally’s willing to negotiate. She wants to treat it like a rights issue, basically. She wants us to purchase the rights to sole ownership of the material. And...we’ve finally gotten a copy in the office. It’s definitely the two of you. I know that’s the last thing you wanted to hear, right now. And it isn’t low-quality, either.” _

_“It’s Sally?” Liadrin asked, still at war with herself over something she’d been trying to deny with every fiber of her being. _

_“It’s Sally, Liadrin. In your penthouse. In your bed. With you.”_

_There was a long pause of silence. Too long. Yet, it was clearly Liadrin’s turn to speak. She just…_

_“Pay her whatever she wants.” Liadrin finally managed to whisper._

_“It isn’t an insignificant amount of money, Liadrin…”_

_“How much?” _

_“Five million.” _

_“Cut the check.” _

_Liadrin ended the call before there could be any more argument. _

_Within moments, the bathroom was almost unrecognizable. There were shattered product bottles all over the marble floor. Colognes mingling together as they spread across the floor. _

_And Liadrin was in the middle of it all. Sobbing bitterly with her head in her hands as she crumpled further into the mess she’d made._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valeera’s breath came out against her pillow in a slow, trembling exhale as Liadrin slid under the covers close enough to her that Valeera could feel her warmth before she ever even touched her. As much as Valeera enjoyed Liadrin’s playroom, this was her favorite.

These nights when they ordered in a quiet dinner because Liadrin had work to do, and Valeera sat on the couch with her while she did it. 

These nights when she went upstairs for a bath while Liadrin finished up and she waited for her in bed. A bed they now shared nearly every night. When nothing was planned, yet still somehow perfect. 

“Hey, baby,” Valeera whispered as Liadrin reached under the sheets and ran a hand along the bare skin of her inner thigh until her fingertips grazed the lace of her underwear. Valeera’s thighs spread almost of their own accord, and Liadrin’s hand stayed there. 

“Hey.” Liadrin murmured against Valeera’s bare shoulder before placing a kiss where the heat of her breath was still lingering. “Are you tired?” 

“Not anymore.” Valeera finally turned her head so she could look up at Liadrin only to find her wearing little more than an undershirt. 

A lot of things like that had changed. Little things. 

Like the fact that this was the first time Liadrin hadn’t apologized for working late. Valeera wondered if that apology was still dancing on the tip of Liadrin’s tongue in the silence between them. 

She reached up to stroke Liadrin’s cheek in an effort to chase it away just in case it was. 

“It would be really sexily domestic of you to ask me if we can fuck tonight.” Valeera murmured, a slow, teasing smile following her words. 

Liadrin chuckled quietly. The apology was all but forgotten now, and she shifted closer as she leaned in to toy with the edge of Valeera’s ear with her teeth. 

“You wanna fuck, babe?” She asked in a low, husky voice that Valeera hadn’t been at all prepared for. “I’ll be quick…” 

That last remark caused amusement to mingle with the heat that those first words drove into her. “Too real. Dial it back, please.” 

“How far back?” Liadrin asked with a quiet little laugh as she slowly pulled the sheets down until they were pooled at her slender waist. She followed with a slow trace of the tip of one of her fingers up along Valeera’s spine until she drew a shiver from the other woman. 

“Mm. That feels nice, baby.” Valeera whispered as her eyelids fluttered shut. 

Liadrin slowly pushed herself up then and moved to straddle Valeera’s thighs, resting only some of her weight on the backs of them as she leaned over her, stroking her hands up her body along the way until she was pulling Valeera’s hands up to pin them against the pillow above her head. Gently, though. And she left them there once they were still, in favor of leaving another trail of touches down her arms as her lips left little spots of soft warmth across her shoulders. 

“Fuck, what’s gotten into you, tonight?” Valeera asked after a quiet groan of appreciation. 

“Nothing,” Liadrin whispered against the nape of Valeera’s neck. “I just love you. And I just want you to feel good. All the time. No matter what that entails.” As if to accentuate this statement, Liadrin found the small of Valeera’s back and pressed her thumbs into the muscles there in slow, firm circles - working at the slight discomfort that had come with sitting around on the couch all day while Liadrin worked. 

“I feel good...whenever I’m with you,” Valeera responded, though another soft noise of pleasure interrupted her words. The words had sounded a little strange when Liadrin said them. Like she was still getting used to it. Like it was another language entirely - and one of the ones she didn’t already speak. “You don’t have to say it, baby. The ‘I love you’s. They’re nice, and I know you feel and mean them, but…” 

“I need to say it.” Liadrin responded quietly as her hands worked higher - reaching Valeera’s mid-back and kneading in slow, careful circles. “Or it’ll eat me alive trying to get out of my head.” 

Liadrin was closer, now. Close enough that Valeera could feel her breath against her ear. So she turned her head enough that she could see Liadrin from the corner of her eye. 

“I love you too, Liadrin. And I know the feeling. Believe me.” 

It was an odd angle to be kissed in. Yet somehow, Liadrin managed it. 

And the kiss was soft at first. A shallow parting of lips and the faintest tease of tongue. But the slowness of it eventually gave way, and Valeera turned onto her back beneath Liadrin to deepen the kiss further. Until they were both breathing hard and heavy and Liadrin’s still-damp waves of auburn hair were an utter mess where they hung against her shoulders. 

Valeera loved touching Liadrin’s hair. Mostly because Liadrin loved to have it touched. Pulled at. And those pulls each garnered a soft gasp against Valeera’s mouth until Valeera was reaching to the bedside table for the harness she’d stowed away in the top drawer earlier that night. 

It was placed on the bed for now, though, because Valeera was too busy helping Liadrin off with her shirt and showering attention against her chest to worry with it. 

Liadrin was equally occupied with receiving said attention with her head thrown back and her hands gathering fistfuls of Valeera’s hair. 

One of Valeera’s hands was cupping one of her breasts - pinching and tugging languidly at her nipple while she grazed the other with her parted lips before flicking her tongue against it in a way that only Valeera could. 

She’d discovered Liadrin very much enjoyed this. The letting go, as well as the stimulation, after so long of not having either. And sometimes it was hard for Valeera to push forward under the heaviness of the waves of emotion that washed over her. Just the thought of how much Liadrin trusted her was almost too much, sometimes. 

And so, she was always careful. She always paid close attention to the choked moans and whimpers her mouth and her fingers drew from the older woman, lest she miss the moment it might become too much. 

When she switched sides and gave Liadrin’s breast a light squeeze in her palm, Liadrin nearly lost her balance, and Valeera had to press closer to her to keep her from tumbling over. 

Too much. Just a little bit too much. 

Valeera moved her kisses to the center of Liadrin’s chest as she pulled the harness over to them and began buckling it around Liadrin’s hips without really even having to look. 

“Sit down.” She murmured against the hollow of Liadrin’s throat. “Against the headboard. Relax for me.” 

A very breathless, very flushed Liadrin nodded faintly and moved away - digging her heels into the mattress to push herself against the headboard as quickly as she could. She needed Valeera close. She needed whatever this was going to be. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out, really. Valeera was straddling her lap with the toy between them without missing a beat, and Liadrin’s hands were reaching for her hips to lift them before Valeera moved them slowly to her lower back as she shook her head. 

“Just relax.” 

Liadrin’s eyes were nothing short of burning as they looked up into Valeera’s, but she did as she was asked. And she wasn’t disappointed. 

The sight of Valeera slowly working the toy into herself after sucking two of her own fingers into her mouth until they were slick enough to wet the tip of it was worth it. 

And being told what to do occasionally wasn’t really all that bad, either. It was such a nice break from the routine of her life. 

She didn’t have time to wonder if Valeera knew that before the younger woman gasped sharply as she came to settle in Liadrin’s lap - her stomach tense as she immediately started rocking her hips. Not lifting them, just rolling them sensually against Liadrin’s lap while Liadrin’s hands slowly slid up her back and down again. 

“I wish you could see how stunning you are right now.” Liadrin breathed as Valeera draped her arms over her shoulders and rested their foreheads together. 

“It’s just the combination, you know.” Valeera murmured - her voice breathless and airy. “We’re fucking devastating together.” 

“I’ll give you that.” Liadrin whispered as Valeera finally lifted her hips and sank back down. 

“Mm, just give me this dick and I’ll be happy.” 

Liadrin sat up a little straighter, then, and slid her hands further up Valeera’s back to grip at her shoulders as she rocked up hard to meet Valeera’s next downward motion. 

Their eyes were still locked as Valeera’s hand found the back of her neck, but only for a moment before Valeera’s head was resting against her shoulder. 

“Just like that.” Valeera panted as Liadrin rolled her hips again. 

In this position, it was all they could do to hold onto each other for leverage and balance. And each hard downward motion from Valeera was met with a snap of Liadrin’s hips as their breathing became nothing more than harsh gasps. 

Valeera eventually dug her nails into the sweat-slicked skin of Liadrin’s upper back as her fangs found the other woman’s shoulder and dug in. Hard enough to bruise. Almost hard enough to break through. 

In response, Liadrin pressed one of her hands between them and began stroking quick circles against Valeera’s clit as best she could from this angle. 

It was enough. It was more than enough. 

Valeera groaned low and deep when she came and her hot, heavy breaths hit the sensitive skin just beneath the lobe of Liadrin’s ear. 

They stayed like that for a while. With Valeera still settled against Liadrin’s lap as Liadrin stroked slowly along her back. Neither of them was very willing to let go of the intimacy of this moment. Especially not when Valeera tipped her head to find Liadrin’s lips for a series of soft, lingering kisses. 

“Tired, now?” Liadrin asked in a murmur that suggested it was likely her that was tired, instead of the other way around. 

“Mmm. A little.” Valeera breathed before finally lifting herself from Liadrin’s lap with a soft noise of discontent. She helped Liadrin off with the harness and was under the sheets quickly enough with a hand stroking gradually down Liadrin’s stomach headed between her legs. 

“You sound sleepier than me, baby.” She whispered as her head came to rest against Liadrin’s shoulder at the same time as her fingertips began grazing her clit. 

“Don’t stop,” Liadrin whispered. “Sleep after…” 

There was something so adorable and undeniably sexy about Liadrin when she got like this. At least, Valeera thought so. She brought Liadrin to an easy, quiet orgasm that Liadrin gasped her way through before reaching for Valeera’s hand to stop her. 

Valeera was then treated to the new, entirely overwhelming sight of Liadrin’s tongue against her still-slick fingers followed by a gentle bite against the tip of one of them. 

A while later, while Valeera was fighting sleep just to listen to Liadrin’s calm, even breathing, she thought to herself that this might be her favorite night. More so than Paris. More so than any of the ostentatious, extravagant nights they’d spent together. 

Maybe because this was what their life would be like, if they were to ever have one together. 

Maybe because Valeera was starting to accept the fact that this was exactly what she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Rent will be due on the first of the month. No grace period. If you’re late, you’re out.”_

_Valeera nodded her understanding and offered her new landlord a weak smile. The keys still hadn’t been handed over. The man was still eyeing her in a way she didn’t necessarily like. _

_At least Lor’themar was here. Well. Not here, exactly. More like moving boxes from the trunk of his car up the stairs. _

_“I understand. Can I get the keys?” _

_The man lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at the keyring in his hands. _

_“You know what, I could cut you a deal.” He continued as he glanced around the utterly empty apartment. “Bump you up to one of our furnished units.” _

_Valeera’s ears lifted from where they’d been hanging. _

_“What kind of deal?” She asked as she adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder. _

_“You look like you’re pretty well aware of the type of deal I’m referencing.” He continued, clearly trying to sound enticing. His tone nearly made Valeera’s stomach turn. _

_“I’m...I’m good. I’m good right where I’m at.” She dropped her duffel bag down on the floor, then. On the dusty, unpolished floor in the middle of what would have been a living room if she’d had any furniture. _

_“You sure? Rent is a little pricey on this side of town.” _

_“She’s sure.” Lor’themar’s voice wasn’t loud, yet it was somehow deafening as he stepped into the apartment with a box and placed it down near the door. _

_The landlord glanced over his shoulder in Lor’themar’s direction and narrowed his eyes. _

_“I was just trying to be hospitable.” He responded sharply. _

_“You were trying to get your dick wet,” Lor’themar responded dryly. “Keys.” _

_The man handed them over. “I don’t recall having met you. Are you on the lease?” _

_“No,” Lor’themar responded simply, passing the keys to Valeera’s hand. “But I’ll be around.” _

_He was still standing a little too close to the man. Eyeing him a little too hard. “You understand that, right? That I’ll be around? Her rent won’t be a problem. Nor will her furnishings. You don’t have anything to offer her, and unless you want a lawsuit or worse on your hands - we’re all going to forget this conversation ever happened.” _

_“Yeah, man. I don’t want any trouble.” _

_“No.” Lor’themar agreed. “You don’t.” _

_The landlord made himself scarce pretty quickly, and Lor’themar turned his now much softer attention to Valeera. He even offered her a faintly encouraging smile. _

_“I’ll have someone clean this place up for you. And some furniture tomorrow or the next day. But there’s a bed for tonight, at least.” _

_Valeera returned the smile, though hers was a little tired. A little worn. _

_“I’d rather clean up, myself, actually,” Valeera responded quietly. “But I’ll take the furniture.”_

_“I can do that.” Lor’themar bit his lip and looked around the apartment slowly. It wasn’t a bad place. Especially not for New York. But Valeera was his second new girl this month, and he couldn’t afford much better right then. “Suppose I’ll let you get to it, then. Congratulations on the new place.” _

_“Thank you. Really. I don’t know what I would’ve done if-”_

_“Don’t thank me.” Lor’themar didn’t even let her finish. “We’re going to help each other. And you don’t owe me anything, either. I want to make it perfectly clear that you aren’t stuck. You just finished getting a good degree, you’re smart, you’re beautiful. You can go wherever you please, whenever you please. Don’t forget that.” _

_“I won’t.” Valeera’s voice was quiet. She wasn’t used to this. To any of it. She wasn’t used to someone being kind to her. She wasn’t used to having her own bed, much less her own place. _

_So after Lor’themar left, she cleaned. She scrubbed. She polished floors that had gone dull years ago until she was finally too exhausted to do anything else. _

_And then she went to the room she’d left untouched since she arrived, dragging a too-big cardboard box along behind her. A box containing a new comforter set and a mattress cover. A blessing, really, considering the state of the bare mattress on the bed in the room. _

_But it was her room. _

_It was her bed. _

_No more bunks in crowded youth group homes. No more finding places to tuck herself away all through college and sneaking showers in the dorms. _

_No more of any of that. She had a home. A shitty old apartment that probably hadn’t had decent tenancy for years...but it was a home. Her home. Finally. _

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Valeera couldn’t urge the elevator to go faster no matter how many times she uttered that curse under her breath. 

Nor could the doors that opened into Liadrin’s penthouse open quickly enough.

But finally, they did. And she rushed inside quickly - not even wearing a coat against the chill of the air outside. 

She was rather shocked to find Liadrin calmly sitting at the bar in her kitchen with only a single tumbler of liquor in her hand. Shocked enough that she couldn’t even speak as she moved close enough to confirm that Liadrin was, in fact, reading the very tabloid Valeera’s phone had been blowing up over all morning. 

She could see the headline over Liadrin’s shoulder. 

‘Real-Life Pretty Woman, or a Story of Greed and Lust?’

“Liadrin?” Valeera’s voice was quiet as she reached out and wrapped a hand around Liadrin’s arm. “Liadrin, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. If I’d known-” 

Liadrin shook her head softly and slowly spun her chair so she could pull Valeera closer and press her face into Valeera’s stomach. 

Valeera’s arms were around her immediately. “It’s gonna be okay, baby. I swear, it’s gonna be okay.” 

Liadrin nodded a little numbly as Valeera’s eyes trailed to a series of photographs that left little doubt as to the validity of the story that had been printed. 

She was trying to quell her own panic in order to be here for Liadrin. It just...wasn’t working as well as it usually did. 

“I got a call this morning. Barbara Walters.” Liadrin mumbled into Valeera’s shirt before pulling back to look up into Valeera’s questioning eyes. “If I fight Sally on this legally, it’s only going to confirm everything. If I do it on my own terms, this can be salvaged. So I agreed to an hour-long special with almost no caveats. My parents, the accident...you. But she wants you, too. And so do I. I want you to be there with me.” 

Liadrin’s grip on Valeera’s shirt was vice-like. Her eyes were pleading. 

And Valeera couldn’t force any words from her lips for the longest time. 

“Valeera...please, say something.” 

“You...I…” She took a step back, then, and Liadrin let her. She felt the prickle of fear rising along her scalp as Valeera looked around almost in a panic. 

“Valeera, what’s wrong?” 

“You don’t get to do this.” Valeera finally said. “You don’t get to make this decision for me, Liadrin. You don’t get to fuck my life for the benefit of your own.” 

“I’m...Valeera, I’m not.” Liadrin stood, and Valeera lifted a hand to keep her at bay. 

“That’s exactly what you’re doing. You think you can use me to make yourself look better, don’t you? That article names three other escorts you saw before me. That article names _me_. That article is about _me_. I’m fucking done. It’s fucking over for me, and I still came running to you because I was worried about _you_. Well what about me, Liadrin? What am I going to do now? Huh? What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do now?” 

Liadrin could only stare. She could only stand there with her heart pounding painfully in her chest and her eyes glassy and wide. 

“You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what to say to me when I’m not hanging on your every word.” 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Liadrin whispered, very nearly sagging back into the stool she’d been sitting in. She managed to keep her footing, though. 

“When’s the fucking interview, Liadrin? Were you planning on telling me that, at least?” The venom in Valeera’s voice was due entirely to the fact that she was terrified. 

Liadrin just didn’t know that. She just couldn’t see that. 

“A week and a half from now.” Liadrin responded quietly.

“Great. Fucking perfect. I’m going home.” Valeera muttered under her breath as she turned away rather pointedly and made her way towards the still-open elevator doors. 

She could hear Liadrin stumbling behind her in an attempt to catch up. She’d been expecting that, at least. 

She just hadn’t been expecting Liadrin to reach for her and tug her back away from the doors to face her. 

“Don’t go,” Liadrin whispered as both her hands came up to cradle Valeera’s face. Hands that were trembling. “Valeera, please don’t leave me. Please.” 

“Liadrin, stop it.” 

Liadrin dropped her hands to Valeera’s shirt and held onto it so tightly that if Valeera had tried to pull away it likely would have torn. 

Valeera’s hands followed and pried Liadrin’s away from herself. “I said _stop it_.” 

Liadrin looked stunned. Like she’d been physically assaulted. 

A flicker of softness flashed through Valeera’s eyes as her gaze fell. 

“I’m not leaving you.” She said quietly. “Half my shit is here, Liadrin. Half of my fucking life is here. I’m obviously not leaving you. But I need to go home. I need to think.” 

Liadrin swallowed thickly as she forced her own hands into her pockets and nodded a little numbly. 

One of those hands darted up to her face in time to catch a tear before it could fall, but she was otherwise as still as she was silent. 

“Look at me,” Valeera said quietly as she reached out to lift Liadrin’s head with a gentle touch beneath her chin. “I promise I’m not leaving you. I promise you. I’ll call you. Okay?” 

Again, Liadrin nodded. 

“No, I need you to tell me that you’re okay. That you understand.” 

“I understand.” Liadrin whispered quickly, and Valeera sighed as she slipped an arm around her waist to pull her into a quick hug before she turned and left. 

Liadrin did nothing for the rest of the evening aside from replay every second of their conversation in her head. Well, that and glance at the screen of her phone every now and then. 

She also walked upstairs, unable to help the fact that she needed to reassure herself that Valeera’s things were, in fact, still there. That the pillow on what had become Valeera’s side of the bed still smelled like her. 

Things to keep her busy. Things to keep her from panicking and trying too hard to regain control of the situation, because she knew that was the last thing she needed to do right then. 

Work was a good distraction, at least. Going over the latest trend reports and holdings. Reviewing things that required her attention. 

...Fielding calls from her PR team. 

That wasn’t great. It never was. 

But she was okay. She’d had a drink or two, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. She was holding it together. Mostly, she was holding it together for Valeera. Trying to be a better person for Valeera. 

And just as she was heading from her bathroom to her bedroom for some desperately needed sleep, her phone vibrated in her hand. 

She almost couldn’t believe it was Valeera, despite all the reassurances from earlier. When she picked up the phone, it was all she could do to murmur a slightly breathless ‘hey’ into the receiver.

“Hey. I told you I’d call you. Why do you sound like that?”

“Long day.” Liadrin responded simply. 

“You can talk to me, you know. That hasn’t changed.” 

“Are you going to stay with me?” Liadrin asked suddenly as she plopped down on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes,” Valeera answered simply. “Yes, of course. I never said I wasn’t.”

“But you aren’t here.” Liadrin’s voice was still quiet. Still barely above a whisper. 

“No, baby, I’m at my apartment. You know that. I need a little time.” 

Liadrin swallowed so thickly that Valeera heard it on the other end of the line. 

“Get some sleep, okay?” Valeera continued. “I love you.” 

Liadrin slowly moved to lay on her back on top of her covers as she pressed the phone a little harder against her ear. “Can you say it again?” 

Valeera didn’t need to ask what. 

“I love you, Liadrin. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

Liadrin’s request that Valeera come back fell silent on her lips. 

“Okay. I love you, too.” 

“Goodnight.” 

And so it went. 

For another night, then another. 

Until nights turn into a week and Liadrin was fairly certain she couldn’t stand another night sleeping alone...after years of only being able to sleep alone. 

It was a wonder she still remembered how to drive, what with all the chauffeuring-around Flynn did. But she remembered. She’d always loved her cars, after all. 

She chose the least flashy one, tonight. An old Mercedes she’d always had. Her first one. It was a car nobody would bat an eye at. One that paparazzi would never assume contained someone of any real importance or relevance. 

She even stopped at a florist. One of the out-of-way, cheap ones that didn’t have the type of flowers Liadrin might have ordered had she not been doing this on her own. As it was, she walked out with a bouquet of lilies wrapped in brown paper tied with twine. 

She looked around to find no one watching her as she got back into her car and started the engine. 

The clothing she’d chosen was as unassuming as the car. A pair of black jeans and a soft brown leather jacket over a v-neck. She looked almost nothing like herself between the outfit and the messy bun she’d pulled her hair up into. 

She looked almost nothing like herself when she walked up to the door of Valeera’s building and looked at the intercom with narrowed eyes for a moment before whoever was at the front desk spoke to her. 

“Something I can do for you?” 

“I’m here to see Valeera Sanguinar.” 

“Okay. Apartment number?” 

“C-7.” 

There was silence on the other end for a moment before she was finally buzzed in. She made her way across the little foyer and to the stairs, which she took none-too-quickly less her nerves trip her up. 

But soon enough, she was knocking. Soon enough, Valeera was answering. 

With her hair only just pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She hadn’t had time to change or anything else, really. She was still in the loose sweatshirt and sleep shorts she’d had on when the front desk buzzed her. 

“I’m sorry,” Liadrin said quickly. “For everything. Listen, I don’t do this much. Apologize when I’m absolutely sure I’ve fucked up. I don’t know what to do, Valeera. All I know is I can’t sleep the way I do when you’re beside me, and it’s ten times harder to get out of bed in the morning when you aren’t there.” 

While Valeera stood there in the doorway with her head tilted faintly and her brows furrowed, Liadrin reached out with the flowers, which Valeera took from her carefully. 

“Valeera, please.” Liadrin continued when the younger woman didn’t speak. Yet she still didn’t step into the room. Valeera hadn’t asked her to. “I’ll do anything. I’m serious. Anything.” 

Valeera sighed and took a step back. “Can you please come in out of the hallway before my neighbors hear you?” 

Liadrin stepped in quickly and shut the door behind herself as Valeera placed the flowers on the little table next to the door. 

“Alright, let’s figure this out, then,” Valeera said with a weak shrug. “I’ll go first. I’ve just lost everything. Every last shred of anonymity I had. I have no experience in the field I got my degree in, and even if I did - I’m pretty sure ‘professional escort’ is enough to blacklist me in most circles. I’ll never have another high profile client, again. I’ll never make good money again. I have money saved, but not enough for the rest of my life, Liadrin. I’ve lost any chance at being successful. My apartment will come next-”

“Then I’ll buy the building.” Liadrin interrupted quickly. “I’ll buy your landlord out and you won’t pay rent. You don’t even have to come home. I swear.” 

“That’s the problem, Liadrin,” Valeera said with an exasperated expression darkening her features. “You think you can throw money at everything and make it okay. I can’t just be bought like that.” She winced. That was clearly not the case. Not until now, anyway. “I’m not just another problem you can throw your money at, is what I mean. I can’t be that. You can’t fix things that involve emotions with wealth.” 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Liadrin asked, sounding more hurt than Valeera had expected her to. “Can you tell me that? Can you tell me what in the everloving _fuck_ I have to offer you if it isn’t about the money? Please. Tell me. Tell me you’d stay if it all went away. Tell me you’d still love me.” 

“Fuck you, Liadrin.” Valeera whispered bitterly as her face fell and she turned to walk across the apartment towards the kitchen where her half-finished bottle of wine was still waiting for her. 

“Wait. Wait, fuck! I’m sorry. I keep fucking up and I’m sorry. You don’t understand. Please try to understand.” Liadrin was following her, but she wasn’t making any move to stop her. At least she’d learned that much the other night. 

“I understand just fine, Liadrin. I understand that you’re fucked up right now because you’ve realized it isn’t the money that’s keeping me. I understand that you think you aren’t worth shit without it. And maybe if you’d just believe me, it wouldn’t hurt so bad. Maybe if you’d stop to ask yourself for one second whether or not I’m here for jewelry and shoes or for you - you’d have your answer. You think I’d drop my entire life for some fucking designer heels? Because I haven’t cashed one of your checks in a while, now. But you know that. Do you want some fucking wine?” 

Liadrin was a little taken aback at all that. Valeera could tell by the way one of her ears was slightly off-kilter. She poured her a glass, anyway. 

“I can’t just rely on you to take care of me, Liadrin.” Valeera finally said in a voice barely above a whisper as her fingertips rested along the stem of her wine glass. “Shit like thit isn’t forever.” 

“Is this?” Liadrin asked quietly as she pulled a little box out of one of the pockets of her jacket and opened it. 

Valeera stared hard at the box. At the ridiculously extravagant ring inside. Her eyes darted from the ring to Liadrin and back again. 

“Is this forever?” Liadrin asked again as she took a step forward, removing the ring from the box with her trembling fingers and holding it just in front of herself. “Because I picked it up in Paris from the jeweler who designed it for you. Weeks ago. Before I could even let myself believe someone could love me. Before I could even let myself believe I deserved to love someone in return. Because something in me told me that my life would never be worth living if you weren’t in it.”

Valeera swallowed thickly and made a quiet choking noise as Liadrin rounded the counter that separated them and reached to catch some of the tears that were already slipping down her cheeks. She was shedding some of her own, too. She just didn’t care anymore. 

“Fuck, Liadrin,” Valeera whispered as she reached out to close Liadrin’s hand around the ring. “You have the worst timing.”

Liadrin’s face fell and she shook her head as she cursed under her breath. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” 

“I bet not,” Valeera responded in a gentle tone. “I bet you had something planned. Something as ridiculous as you are.” 

“I can’t stop fucking things up.” Liadrin responded quietly as Valeera kept her hand wrapped tightly in her own. 

“Listen. Just hang onto it. Go through with whatever big plan you had for it. And know that I’ll say yes when you do.” 

Liadrin’s eyes flashed up to Valeera’s and her lips parted as though she were going to speak, though she didn’t. Not for a while, at least. “What does this mean?” Liadrin finally managed to ask. 

“I guess it means I’ll do the interview with you.” 

“Is that all it means?” Liadrin asked, and Valeera stroked gently along her cheek in response to the genuine concern and confusion mingled in her voice. 

“I think it also means I need to reconsider my choice of wording regarding ‘home’.”

“So...so you’re coming h-” Liadrin cleared her throat quietly. “You’re coming back?” 

“Yes.” Valeera whispered with a gentle kiss pressed to Liadrin’s lips. “I told you I wasn’t leaving you, Liadrin. And if all the money and everything else were gone, we’d find some shitty one-bedroom somewhere and I’d teach you how to do your own laundry. The answer would still be yes.” 

Liadrin seemed to be struggling with getting the ring back in the box, so Valeera reached out to help her. She even tucked it carefully back into the pocket it had come from before she gave Liadrin’s hand a firm, reassuring squeeze. “This isn’t a ‘no’, Liadrin. It’s exactly what I said it was. This is a ‘yes’ for later. For when you wanted it. When it’s right.” 

“Okay.” Liadrin whispered, slowly leaning in to press her face into the crook of Valeera’s neck. 

She wasn’t entirely certain this wasn’t the best hug she’d ever taken part in. 

It was perfect. Just the right amount of strength and warmth as Valeera wrapped her in her arms and they both exhaled a long, shuddering sigh of relief. Of acceptance. 

“I want you in my bed tonight,” Liadrin whispered against Valeera’s neck before pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss against her skin. 

“Let’s go, then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you so much for joining me tonight. It’s been ages.”

Liadrin offered a soft, polite smile as she crossed her legs and nodded. “Thank you for having us, Barbara. It’s been too long.” 

“It’s always a pleasure. Would you mind introducing the young lady sitting with you tonight?”  
“This is Valeera Sanguinar. I’m sure you’ve read all about her.” Liadrin responded as Valeera offered a rather charming smile of her own. 

“Oh, you know I don’t put much stock in those types of things,” Barbara responded with a wry, wise smile. “Besides, that’s one of the things we’re here to clear up, isn’t that right?” 

“Absolutely,” Liadrin responded. “We’re here to clear a lot of things up.” 

“Starting with your parents.” Barbara prompted. Valeera gave Liadrin’s hand a gentle squeeze, but Liadrin hadn’t even so much as tensed. 

“Starting with my parents.” Liadrin agreed. 

“So, tell me. Tell me what started all this. Tell me your story, Liadrin. Tell the world.” 

And so it began. 

Liadrin went through everything. Divulged everything. 

From the fact that she was, in fact, in that accident - to the damage done to her by her grandparents. The isolation. The utter lack of nurturing. 

It turned into an interview about grief and about coping. About the things one had to turn to when one lacked any kind of true support. 

And then, finally, an interview about the routes Liadrin allowed herself to go down to find companionship following the betrayal of a former, mercifully unnamed lover. 

There was nothing mentioned that was illegal, of course. Barbara was gracious and thankful enough for the boon for ratings this was going to be, to steer the conversation in ways that would paint Liadrin as something only just short of a saint. 

And Valeera? Well. Valeera was painted as her saving grace. There were many fond looks passed between the two of them, as well as a conversation about Valeera’s education and how nice it was to be able to talk to someone about numbers occasionally without boring them to death. 

It was exhausting, really. Liadrin had never felt so drained by the time Barbara sounded like she was ready to wrap things up. 

“Thank you, again, Liadrin. For opening up. For sharing your story with those that might need to hear it. I suppose the only question I have left is, will I be invited to the wedding?” 

Valeera laughed quietly. A soft, pleasant sound that was joined by a low chuckle from Liadrin. “You’ll be the first to know when we set a date.” 

“You’ll have to propose, first.” Valeera remarked with mischief in her eyes as Liadrin turned to look at her with a smile. 

“Oh, dear. It looks like you’ve been put on the spot now, Liadrin.” Barbara remarked, amusement evident in her voice. 

“Not at all,” Liadrin responded as she slowly turned her attention away from Valeera. “You’ll be getting that invitation soon enough.” 

With that, they wrapped. And after a flurry of activity, they were finally back in the relative safety and comfort of one of Liadrin’s cars with Flynn driving them away. Not to the penthouse, but to the private plane waiting at the airstrip to take them to the estate. 

They’d earned a vacation. 

A _real_ vacation. 

And besides, it was nearly Christmas. And for the first time in far too long, Liadrin was actually looking forward to it.


	10. Heaven Is a Place On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby, I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

The plane ride hadn’t been too bad at all. Valeera was almost certain they weren’t bothering Liadrin quite as badly as they had in the past. 

She had no way of knowing Liadrin’s mind was just focused on things that didn’t involve falling out of the sky for once. 

No, Liadrin was much more focused on their vacation. On whether or not Valeera would enjoy herself. 

On whether or not the estate could become a place for both of them to build something together, instead of a place full of ghosts. 

Liadrin had always hated when things were out of her hands, and she’d never felt so out of control of a situation in her life as she did in this instance. So much so that they'd barely spoken since they'd landed and arrived at the estate.

“Baby?” 

Liadrin glanced over at Valeera in the darkness of the bedroom that had been made a little more comfortable in advance of their arrival, courtesy of Aria. A vase of fresh flowers here, slightly warmer colors for the bed things there. 

Even new throw pillows on the sofa that was positioned in front of the dark fireplace. Little things, perhaps - but Valeera had noticed. And she couldn’t help but wonder if it hadn’t perhaps upset Liadrin. 

Liadrin’s ear shifted faintly in response to the tone of Valeera’s voice, and she sat up a little straighter in bed when Valeera turned on the lamp on the bedside table. 

“Is everything alright?” Valeera asked, a little furrow forming between her brows as she stood at the edge of the bed. It’d taken Valeera a little longer to get ready for bed than it had Liadrin, and that had Valeera feeling a little concerned, too. Even if it shouldn’t have. Even if she was used to the fact that Liadrin preferred to shower alone.

It was just that Liadrin had been so quiet. So strangely distant since they’d gotten on the plane earlier. 

“Everything is perfect.” Liadrin responded, pulling the blankets down for Valeera to move in under them. 

Liadrin felt a little guilty when Valeera removed her robe to reveal one of Liadrin’s undershirts and a pair of shorts. Valeera usually didn’t come to bed with clothes on, and it made Liadrin reflect on how she’d been acting. 

“I’m sorry.” Liadrin murmured as she pulled Valeera to straddle her lap. “I’m sorry I’ve been off today.” 

“What is it?” Valeera asked, trailing the tips of her fingers down along both sides of Liadrin’s jaw. “Talk to me, baby.” 

“I promise I’m fine.” Liadrin was stroking Valeera’s thighs, now. “Just a little tense between the interview and the plane.” 

“Oh, baby...you should’ve said something.” Valeera murmured, settling herself fully against Liadrin’s lap and sliding one of her hands slowly around to the nape of the other woman’s neck. “You don’t have to deal with shit alone. I’m right here.” 

“I’m here, too. You know that, right?” Liadrin asked as Valeera leaned in to press their foreheads together. 

Liadrin stole a quick kiss that made Valeera smile. 

“I know. But I’m good.” 

“Are you?” Liadrin asked as her fingertips trailed beneath the hem of her own undershirt on Valeera’s body. “Today was a lot.” 

“I could use a distraction if you’re offering, and if I’m being honest. I just thought you weren’t in the mood tonight.” 

Liadrin’s hands were already moving higher, cupping Valeera’s breasts beneath the shirt and drawing a gasp from her as her thumbs grazed against the barbells adorning her nipples. “I’m in the mood, Valeera.” Her voice was a whisper against Valeera’s cheek. Her teeth clicked softly without actually biting. 

And Valeera shuddered. 

“Lay down and relax for me.” Liadrin continued as she hooked her fingertips into the waistband of Valeera’s shorts. “And take all this off.” Liadrin’s thumbs grazed the insides of Valeera’s thighs, and Valeera’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “Please.” 

“Fuck.” Valeera released a breath that sounded a little more like a laugh than anything else. “You’re so hot.” 

“Only for you.” Liadrin responded easily as Valeera moved off of her and slipped out of what little clothing she’d had on rather easily. 

“I know.” Valeera liked saying that. She liked knowing that. She’d never been one to care...but a lot of things were different, now. 

Especially the way Liadrin looked at her when she moved on top of her and caressed her thighs as they rose along either side of her. Nobody had ever looked at her like this. She wasn’t just a good lay to Liadrin.

No, Liadrin looked at her like she was everything. 

And the quietly murmured ‘I love you’ against her chest as Liadrin slowly pressed her thigh against the bed was so soft and sincere that Valeera’s identical response came immediately and breathlessly. 

Some nights, now, there weren’t any rolls. No cuffs and no crops. Some nights, like tonight, Liadrin just desperately wanted to be with her in a way that most people might consider conventional. 

Some nights, Liadrin kissed a path slowly and carefully towards each of Valeera’s breasts and then down between them along the faint line down the center of Valeera’s abdomen that became more pronounced each time she sucked in a shallow breath. 

And then Liadrin was leaving a hot trail of wetness up along the crook of her thigh to cool against the air before she murmured a question into her hip. 

“Do you want my mouth?” 

“And your fingers.” Valeera responded without the faintest hint of hesitation. 

Almost immediately, Liadrin’s hand moved between her legs and she traced slowly along the wetness between them as she turned her head to lay her cheek against Valeera’s thigh - watching her reaction when she finally began to tease at her slick entrance with the tip of one of them. 

Liadrin didn’t tease her for long, though. Instead, she slowly pressed the length of her middle finger into the warm wetness that awaited it and followed it quickly with a second in response to Valeera’s shuddering moan and the realization of just how wet she already was. 

Valeera managed to re-focus her vision in time to watch the rather sweet kiss Liadrin pressed against the hollow of her hip just as she began moving her fingers - curling them and thrusting against them subtle movements of Valeera’s hips slowly. And for a while, those kisses continued. At least, until Valeera was gripping the sheets and straining slightly.

But Liadrin didn't want Valeera to work for it. She didn't want her to have to try. So she moved her kisses a little lower.

“Relax.” Her voice was a hot, low murmur just shy of Valeera’s clit. “Let me get you there. I promise I will.”

“I know.” Valeera breathed as she slowly released the sheets she'd been gripping and reached almost tentatively for Liadrin’s head.

Liadrin offered her a faint, encouraging smile in response and Valeera slowly sank her fingers into Liadrin’s still-damp hair to guide her lower. 

Liadrin’s low groan was the first thing she felt. More so, even, than having heard it. It was a warm, intoxicating precursor to the sensation that Liadrin’s tongue brought next. As slow and steady as the fingers still working her.

Each time she tensed, Liadrin would ease off. Not enough to frustrate her and certainly not with the intention of teasing.

But Valeera was still getting used to being with someone like Liadrin. She was still getting used to being with someone who could read her body effortlessly. Someone who always, without fail, made her feel unbelievably, all-consumingly satisfied. Every time. 

And even this relatively tame evening was strangely sexy. From how comfortable Liadrin had gotten between her legs - like she had every intention of being there for a while - to the occasional comfort of Liadrin kneading at her thigh in an almost coaxing way. 

Valeera didn't come fast that night. And neither of them minded. Valeera was enjoying stroking through Liadrin’s hair and both feeling and listening to the moans emanating from her between her thighs. 

But when she did start to teeter over that edge, Liadrin finally followed through. Another series of soft moans made themselves known as Valeera’s thighs tightened against her head before falling back to the bed as her body arched and her chest heaved with each heavy breath she took. 

Liadrin pulled up slowly, wiping her fingers on the new duvet without a care in the world as she moved back up Valeera’s body to find Valeera already waiting to pull her into a deep, breathless kiss with one hand while the other reached between them to knead between Liadrin’s legs through her sleep pants.

“Let me get you off.” Valeera whispered, her voice trembling as Liadrin’s hips flexed against her hand.

Liadrin didn't bother to answer in words. She just reached down and guided Valeera’s hand up and back down, this time underneath her waistband. Lower than usual. Past her clit and towards an amount of wetness that almost surprised Valeera, though if it did - she didn't let it show.

She just pressed two of her fingers up into it slowly as Liadrin groaned against her temple and lowered herself to take them in fully. 

Valeera could've died right then and been completely content. There was something so strangely erotic about Liadrin riding her fingers the way she was. Something arousing unlike anything she'd ever experienced flooded her each time she curled them in time with Liadrin’s movements.

And then the sleep pants came off with a bit of a struggle on Liadrin’s part and she was rolling into her back with Valeera still firmly between her legs as she let out the softest whimper Valeera had ever heard - full of raw want and need and vulnerability all at the same time. 

“Harder.” Liadrin panted as she dug her heels into the bed ran her hands along Valeera’s shoulders until her fingers were splayed along either side of the younger woman’s neck. 

Valeera’s pulse was thrumming so loudly in her own neck right then that she could've sworn she could hear it, and she hiked her thighs up beneath Liadrin’s to give herself more room as her head fell at the same time so that she could kiss and nip at the side of Liadrin’s neck.

“_Harder._” Liadrin’s voice was a hiss as those hands against Valeera’s neck pulled her closer incessantly. Valeera realized that this time, Liadrin was talking about her fangs. 

“It's going to leave a mark.” Valeera managed to earn half-heartedly as she pressed a third finger beside the first two and slowed her movements when they met a little resistance.

“Yes it is.” Liadrin replied as if it was the most obvious response in the world.

Valeera had never even considered this. She'd never even begun to contemplate what it would be like to leave a mark, however faint, somewhere so visible on the other woman. But they were on vacation. So it didn't matter, right?

That's what Valeera told herself as she latched on and stopped just short of breaking skin. That's what she kept telling herself as she sucked hard enough to bruise right through the choked, strangled noise that left Liadrin’s throat as she came hard enough that her entire body trembled against Valeera’s by the time all was said and done.

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Valeera could see how dark that mark was. Emblazoned on the side of Liadrin’s neck as boldly and blatantly as a neon sign in a shop window. 

But all Liadrin seemed to care about right then was that they stay pressed together as closely as they had been. All Liadrin seemed to care about was that Valeera not stop stroking her fingertips along her ribs in order to calm her breathing and perhaps her own, as well.

There weren't any questions, then. Nor was there a need for any reassurances. They could both feel how unburdened the other was by their lazy touching and by the way their bodies were tangled together so loosely and haphazardly.

“I'll get a rag real fast.”

It was Valeera who finally spoke by the time Liadrin had already half dozed off. But she woke enough to answer.

“Don't…”

“Baby, you hate waking up to a mess.” Valeera murmured in a slow drawl against Liadrin’s collarbone. “I'll be right back.”

Before Liadrin could voice any further protests, Valeera pulled away and walked on slightly unsteady legs towards the bathroom. She at least knew where to find things now, which was a blessing considering its massive size. 

Once they were both cleaned up and back in bed, Liadrin was already half asleep again. And this had become one of Valeera’s favorite things. The fact that Liadrin almost always fell asleep first now. 

Sure, she still had nightmares. Rome wasn't built in a day, after all.

But she didn't leave after them anymore.

More often than not, she let Valeera pull her close and stroke through her hair and murmur soft nothings against her skin until her heart remembered how to beat properly. 

Even the worst ones weren't as bad anymore.

Not when Valeera followed her to the bathroom and wrapped her in her arms as she pressed herself along her back while her face was still dripping with the water she'd splashed on it. Not when Valeera was there to run her hands along her shoulders and knead the tension out of them until they no longer ached too badly for her to return to bed.

Tonight was a good night, though. Even despite their earlier plane ride, Liadrin didn't even fret enough to wake.

Just barely enough for Valeera to reach for her in the darkness and fight the worst of it off with her mere presence. Just barely enough for them to press closer once again from where they'd shifted away from each other in their sleep.

If Liadrin had remembered what she'd dreamt of come morning, she'd likely have agreed to suffer that small burden every night if only it meant waking up to the sight of Valeera still sleeping peacefully with her face half-hidden against her chest. 

Nothing was as bad anymore. 

And nothing could have reassured Liadrin that she was making the right decision on this trip than the way she felt when Valeera’s eyes slowly fluttered open to land on Liadrin. Because Valeera always had a soft smile ready when she woke to find Liadrin looking at her.

A smile that was worth every moment of suffering that it had taken to get here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liadrin chuckled quietly as Valeera watched her work with one of her ears lifted. Something that always made Valeera look off-kilter in an almost unbearably precious way. 

“What?” Valeera asked with a faint pout as she stroked along Pete’s nose - something he seemed to appreciate very much. She remembered from her last visit to the estate, and it seemed very little had changed. 

“You’re cute.” Liadrin explained quietly as she finished strapping the last pack onto her own horse’s saddle. Everything they would need for their romantic evening get-away. Or at least, Valeera kept reassuring her that it was romantic. 

Even if Liadrin had asked about a dozen times over the past couple of days. It just...didn’t seem like Valeera’s thing. 

Yet, here they were. In the stables. And Valeera looked as happy as Liadrin had ever seen her to be there with her and with the old horse she’d taken to so strongly. 

“Are you sure Pete’s gonna be okay?” Valeera asked, dismissing Liadrin’s compliment despite the faint quirk of her lips. 

“Of course he will, why do you ask?” Liadrin asked with a lift of her brow, making her way over to Valeera and reaching out to rest a hand against her hip. 

“Because he’s old?” Valeera responded with a shrug as she patted Pete on his cheek in response to a quiet whinny that came from his direction. 

“So am I, and you never seem to worry much about riding me.” Liadrin quipped, earning herself a gentle shove against her shoulder and a laugh she loved more than anything. 

“Mm, that’s different.” Valeera reasoned as she pushed Liadrin’s hand away when it began to slide down her thigh. “Not in front of Pete.” She hissed, following the reproach with a playful smile. “Now help me up.” 

“Hm, you never need help when you ride me, either…” Liadrin mused, but she was all too happy to hold her hands down and clasped together to give Valeera a boost into the saddle. She looked ridiculous. Pete was one of the biggest horses Liadrin had ever seen, and Valeera looked positively microscopic on his back. 

“You’re going to offend him if you don’t stop.” Valeera warned, reaching out to give Pete an apologetic pat on the side of his neck as Valeera slung herself up into her own saddle with little effort. 

“He’s not offended.” Liadrin responded, leveling a gaze in Valeera’s direction that had her laughing at her own joke. 

Liadrin let her win this one, much to Valeera’s obvious approval. 

“It’s a bit of a ride to the ridge.” Liadrin warned for at least the fourth time that day as she nudged her horse in the direction of the stable doors. Pete followed dutifully, catching up easily due to his size so that they were side by side once they made it to the path that led away from the estate. 

“I know. I can handle it.” Valeera responded adamantly, looking over at Liadrin and offering her a soft smile. “I mean it. I want to go camping with you. I know it used to mean a lot to you, and I want nothing more than to make new memories with you. Okay?” 

Liadrin felt warmth join the fluttery nervousness that had settled itself so solidly in her chest and she nodded faintly. “Yeah, okay. I like how that sounds.” 

As it turned out, the ride up to Liadrin’s favorite ridge really didn’t take that long. Not with Liadrin quietly explaining the differences in the vines of the sections of vineyards they were passing. 

And Valeera had her suspicions that Liadrin knew the timing rather well, because the minute they crested the ridge the horizon had begun to turn a brilliant soft red. It made the soreness she was feeling as a result of being in the saddle fade amongst the awe and appreciation. 

She was so taken by it that she hadn’t noticed Liadrin dismounting beside her until she glanced down in response to a hand resting on her thigh only to be met with a soft smile from Liadrin. 

“Do you like it?” Liadrin asked quietly as Valeera returned her smile and reached to cover Liadrin’s hand with her own. 

“Very much,” Valeera responded, finding the sight of Liadrin in her riding pants and lose flannel shirt almost as entrancing as the sunset. “I never get to see you like this.” She continued as her smile softened and she lifted one of her fingers as Liadrin’s moved to twine them together. 

“Not much reason to dress like this outside of this situation.” Liadrin offered as Valeera reached down for her shoulders so she could slide from the saddle. Liadrin stood against her when it seemed she was a little wobbly on her legs at first, and Valeera took the opportunity to slide her arms around the older woman’s lower back. 

“I like this, too.” Valeera murmured, resting her head against Liadrin’s chest as she looked out over the ridge at the sinking sun. 

“I’m glad.” Liadrin suddenly sounded quieter than usual, and Valeera lifted her head and stroked along her sides as she caught her gaze.

“Everything okay?”

“Mhm.” Liadrin followed that soft reassurance with an even softer kiss before she pulled away. “I just need to get us ready for the night.” 

“I’ve been camping before,” Valeera responded as she followed Liadrin and began helping with the horses’ gear as much as she could. “I can help.” 

Liadrin discovered that that hadn’t been an exaggeration in the least. Valeera managed to get their little tent set up on her own while Liadrin worked on a fire in what looked like the perfect spot. A spot that might have been used rather frequently once upon a time. 

Liadrin was still warming her hands by the flames when Valeera approached with a blanket that she spread out along the ground near the much-appreciated warmth. 

“Feral.” Valeera accused against Liadrin’s cheek as she leaned over her shoulder to give her a kiss. “Are you going to hunt me something, now? I don’t think you should. I probably can’t take much more. I’m going to start asking you to put a baby in me or something.” 

Liadrin’s rather somber mood cracked immediately and she was breathless with laughter as she fell back against the blanket with a rather undignifying snort. 

When she finally regained her composure, Valeera was laying on her side next to her with her head propped up on her elbow watching her. 

“What?” Liadrin demanded breathlessly as she wiped at her eyes. “It isn’t my fault you’re incorrigible.” 

“Nothing,” Valeera responded softly, shaking her head and reaching out to tuck some of Liadrin’s hair behind her ear. “You’re just so beautiful. All the time.” 

“So are you.” Liadrin glanced at Valeera’s lips as they curled faintly, and leaned in to kiss her. It was the kind of kiss Valeera got lost in every time, and this time was no different. Sometimes she lamented how long it took Liadrin to kiss her. 

Moments like these when the softness of Liadrin’s lips parted her own to make way for the faintest touch of tongue. Not so much a tease as just...perfect. It was perfect, the way Liadrin kissed her. The way she slowly slid her hand along Valeera’s throat and up to cradle her face until neither of them had enough air in their lungs and they were both content to part for a moment. 

“I love you,” Liadrin whispered against the corner of Valeera’s mouth. “So much.” 

“I love you more.” Valeera countered as she spread an arm out at just the right time so that Liadrin could rest her head on it. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Liadrin argued as she settled her cheek against the softness of Valeera’s jacket. “I don’t think that’s possible.” 

Valeera let out a soft breath and her brow furrowed faintly as she swallowed thickly. “You’re making me emotional. I’m going to start crying and you’re going to leave me up here.” 

“Never,” Liadrin responded immediately. “I’m never leaving you anywhere.” 

Valeera swallowed again and quickly reached up to wipe at her own eyes. “Fuck.” She whispered with an almost awkward, breathy little laugh. 

“How come I’m allowed to be emotional and you aren’t?” Liadrin asked in a whisper as she pushed Valeera’s hand away and replaced it with her own. “That’s not how this works.” 

Valeera nodded faintly and laughed rather dismissively more at herself than anything, and Liadrin gestured towards the sky only for her eyes to follow. What she saw was better than any sunset. Than any painting. 

She could see every single star in the sky. She’d never seen anything like it. 

It was so impactful it had her propping herself up on her elbows as though that would somehow give her a better vantage point. 

Liadrin used this as an opportunity to nuzzle into the crook of Valeera’s neck and trail a few kisses along the length of it towards her jaw. 

“Please tell me we can do this again.” Valeera murmured as her hand came up to cradle the back of Liadrin’s head. 

Liadrin was quiet for a moment at first as she pressed a little closer. Valeera had missed the movement of Liadrin’s hand beside her, but she didn’t miss the shuddering exhale of breath that came out against her neck. 

“I want to do this with you as often as you’d like for the rest of my life.” 

Valeera’s eyes fell away from the stars immediately in response to those quiet, trembling words and the soft ‘click’ that came along with the sound of a ring box being opened. Her eyes flashed from the ring that she’d seen before and back up to Liadrin’s face as Liadrin pulled back to look at her. Well. It wasn’t a look so much as it was a glance before the golden glow of those eyes fell again. 

“I...I wanted to do this here because this is the most important place in my life.” Liadrin continued, trying to recall words she’d been rolling over in her mind for weeks, but forgetting every last one of them. “Because you’re the most important person in my life, and you always will be. Because I don’t want anything the way I want you.” 

Valeera’s eyes were burning terribly. Fuck, she was even sniffling. Great. And the lump in her throat was so bad that she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t even begin to formulate a response. 

“I know this probably isn’t what you thought it’d be. I know I probably should’ve brought you to Paris or Monaco or something because that’s what you deserve, but...I just…” Liadrin drew in a sharp breath and, with trembling fingertips, managed to pull the ring from the box and hold it between them. “I wanted you to know that I don’t just want all those things to belong to you, too. I want _everything_ that I am and have to be yours. _Especially_ this. No prenups. No attorneys. I’ve already taken care of them. You’ll always have something, Valeera. I promise.” 

“I don’t care about any of that.” Valeera managed as she managed to choke back a sob. “Yes. Yes, Liadrin. I told you I’d say yes. The answer is still yes, and this is perfect. You’re perfect.” 

Liadrin finally slipped the ring onto Valeera’s finger with only minimal help, and the kiss that followed wasn’t their most graceful. It was rough and desperate and breathless. It was pretty hard to kiss successfully when both parties were crying, after all. And at least it was both of them now. 

It took a while for either of them to calm down. It took a while for either of them to be even remotely close to calm. It was Valeera who managed to formulate a full sentence first. 

“Was this the big plan the whole time?” Her words came out muffled against Liadrin’s shoulder where she’d pressed her face, and the material was damp against her face with her own tears. 

“Yes,” Liadrin whispered. “I...I knew this was where I wanted to do this the first time you came out here with me. I almost lost my nerve when you said I should wait for whatever I had planned.” 

“This is where your dad brought you.” Valeera continued as she stroked slowly along the small of Liadrin’s back. 

“Yeah…” 

“This night is my favorite memory,” Valeera responded. “I think it always will be.” 

“It’s mine, too,” Liadrin admitted as she rolled onto her back with a heavy sigh. Valeera followed quickly to lay against her chest, and Liadrin’s hand was in her hair just as fast. There was a pause before she spoke again. “I’ve never been this happy, Valeera.”

“Then I’ll spend the rest of my life occasionally making you extremely happy.” Valeera offered as she toyed with the edge of Liadrin’s shirt. “But I might mess up sometimes.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll probably mess up more than you.” Liadrin offered as a consolation, and Valeera just shook her head faintly. 

“It’s not really about the mess-ups, though. It’s about what happens after. It’s about what we do about them. And I think we’re getting really good at that.” 

“Do you think so?” Liadrin asked, finally turning her gaze from whatever far-away point she’d focused on in the sky to Valeera. “Because I’m really new at this.” 

“This is like the only thing you’re really new at.” Valeera responded with a chuckle as she moved so that she was more solidly laying against Liadrin. “And you’re doing amazing.” 

“Well, so are you.” Liadrin countered easily, spreading her legs to cradle Valeera’s hips between them more for comfort than anything. Something simple that Valeera couldn’t even have imagined Liadrin doing a few months ago, but now it seemed so natural. So easy. 

Like so many other things.


	11. I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Epilogue)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/49093505136/in/dateposted-public/)

There was music filtering through the villa they'd arrived at that afternoon - too exhausted from their wedding and reception to do much of anything aside from sleep it all off.

Valeera shuffled slowly across the exotic woods the floors were lined with, her eyes seeking what she'd wanted more than anything since she'd woken up alone in bed. Her wife.

Liadrin.

The woman who she'd promised her life to at a palace in the French countryside. The woman who had changed everything.

But then, they'd changed each other, hadn't they? 

The song became more familiar the longer it played.

Their wedding song. The one they’d danced to with the eyes of hundreds of guests glued to their every move.

But now…

Now, it was just Liadrin leaned against the sliding glass balcony doors that overlooked the gently lapping water of the ocean their villa was built jutting out onto. Looking at her in the flickering light of what was easily a dozen candles that had been arranged about the room while she'd been sleeping. 

“Mrs. Sanguinar…” Liadrin greeted her softly with an even softer smile on her face. 

“Hey,” Valeera responded quietly, moving across the room towards her until she was as close as she could be. “Mrs. Sanguinar.” She was smirking as she said it, and Liadrin’s hands had already come up to rest along either side of her face. Her lips were already hovering - almost touching Valeera’s own.

“I really like how that sounds.” Liadrin whispered, grazing Valeera’s cheeks with the sides of her thumb and kissing her softly. 

“I can't believe I got engaged to a big strong Domme and now I'm married to a teddy bear.” Valeera teased lightly as her fingertips trailed along Liadrin’s hips over the simple cotton shirt she wore just above the hem of her pants. A simple pair of sweats. Nothing like the silk-embroidered suit she'd been wearing such a short time ago. 

“Your big strong Domme is simply inquiring as to her wife’s thoughts on a more private dance than the last one.” Liadrin murmured easily as Valeera’s arms slipped slowly around her waist.

Valeera leaned into her without hesitation. She melted into the feeling of the strength of Liadrin’s arms around her. Of the tenderness of the hand that came to cradle the back of her head.

It was nothing like the perfectly framed, breathtaking dance they'd performed more than shared at their wedding where Liadrin’s frame had been impeccable and Valeera’s heels had never touched the marble floors. 

This was just for them.

This was just warmth and slowness and the soft, fading scent of Liadrin’s cologne where it still lingered against the skin of her neck - clinging sweetly there as good colognes tended to do. 

That was where Valeera pressed her face as they moved slowly around the living area of their villa with the salty breeze of the ocean causing the light, sheer curtains to billow and cast shadows across everything that flickered each time the candles were grazed by the gentle wind. 

It was like something out of a movie. A fairytale, perhaps. And Valeera relished the feeling of Liadrin’s chest beneath her hand each time she stroked over it. She cherished the moments in which her fingertips traced along Liadrin’s face when she pulled back just enough to look at her.

“This isn't what you expected, is it?” Liadrin asked with a slight tilt of her head once they'd danced through at least two repeats of the same song. Their movements were slower, now. They were almost just standing together in each other's arms. 

“No,” Valeera whispered along with a breathy laugh. “No, not in a million years. You fingered me in the back of your limo on our first date, Liadrin. Do you really think I ever could've guessed we would be in an island villa on our honeymoon together, right now?” 

Liadrin chuckled quietly and slid her hands low down Valeera’s back until she was lifting her from the floor and carrying her slowly towards the couch. 

Valeera couldn’t help the way she was smiling all the while. She pulled Liadrin down onto the sofa and into a deeper, harder kiss than they’d shared before their dance. For a while, that’s all they did. All either of them wanted. 

To just be as close as they could be while the piano and the words of the song Valeera had played for Liadrin months ago because she’d liked it soared in the background. 

Valeera still couldn’t believe she’d chosen this song. Almost as much as she still wasn’t over coming downstairs not long after they’d gotten engaged to find Liadrin playing it effortlessly on the grand piano in the penthouse. 

And then it had become their song. 

A song that was apparently well-suited for a Viennese waltz. A waltz that people would be talking about for years. 

But not as long as Valeera would remember it. Because there hadn’t been anyone else in the room but Liadrin for her in those moments. Just her and Liadrin. Just like it was now. 

Liadrin had a way of doing that. A way of making Valeera feel like she was the most beautiful thing in a room. Like she was the only thing that mattered. 

That’s how she felt right now as Liadrin pulled her own shirt over her head at Valeera’s urging and discarded it onto the floor next to the sofa. As though it wasn’t a big deal at all for Valeera to see her. All of her. 

And Valeera rewarded that trust with just the right kind of touch. Touches that Liadrin had missed all her life. Touches that were Valeera’s alone to give. 

Like so many other things. 

Like Liadrin’s breathless, urgent declarations of love and of Valeera’s perfection whispered into her skin like tattoos - painted there in secret for only the two of them to see. 

They were lost in each other like that for a long time. Completely bare in a way Valeera couldn’t have even imagined when they’d first met. 

And Liadrin was so beautiful as her back arched from the cushions when she came with Valeera’s name on her tongue and her head between her legs. 

The past moments had gone by in a hot, heady daze full of more openness and softness than either of them had likely ever experienced. And now, Valeera’s head was resting against Liadrin’s stomach and Liadrin’s hands were stroking lazily through her hair...and this was almost just as good. 

Good enough that Valeera fell into a deep enough sleep that Liadrin was able to roll her off and tuck her under a blanket on the couch before slipping away. 

But the time she managed to open her eyes again, she was met with the sight of a glass of water and little else aside from open balcony doors. Doors she could only assume Liadrin had made her way out of considering she didn’t hear any sounds from the rest of the villa. 

She was fully prepared to make her way into the bedroom for some clothes when she saw a pair of Liadrin’s pants and one of her shirts folded on a nearby table. The shirt smelled like her when she pulled it on over her head, and she was still fixing it as she walked out through the floor-to-ceiling door she was nearest to. It took a moment to pick Liadrin out at the end of the dock that jutted out from the villa, and since she hadn’t been noticed - Valeera took the time to watch the way the breeze blew gently through her wife’s auburn hair. It looked darker than it usually did out here away from the lights of the city. 

Liadrin looked so peaceful, too. With her hands clasped between her legs and the cuffs of her sweats rolled up so she could angle her feet into the water. It just did something to Valeera. 

She looked like a painting from a private collection. One that Valeera wasn’t supposed to see. 

Except, she was seeing it. She was _allowed_ to see this. It was hers. 

And that was an entirely different feeling than having her own apartment or her own car or anything else for that matter. This was more than all that. 

Liadrin had given her so much. The jet setting lifestyle. The jewelry. The homes. But the thing that mattered most to Valeera was sitting right there at the end of the dock looking out over the inky water. 

Valeera swallowed thickly and took in a breath to compose herself as she crossed her arms and walked across the smooth wood of the boards beneath her feet. The dock was so well-kept that she managed to make it almost all the way to Liadrin before the other woman’s ear twisted subtly in her direction. 

Valeera was already moving to sit behind Liadrin with her legs on either side of her before Liadrin could make a move to get up. 

“Stay,” Valeera whispered as she rested her chin over Liadrin’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her stomach. “It’s nice out here.” 

Liadrin relaxed immediately and leaned back into Valeera as she mumbled her agreement with a soft smile. “It’s nicer now than it was before.” 

“Are you going to pay for my dental visit after all the cavities you’re giving me on this trip?” Valeera asked in a murmur against Liadrin’s ear. 

Liadrin chuckled and lifted a hand to stroke along one of Valeera’s forearms before finding her hand and twining their fingers together loosely. “No, but you can. Your name is on the accounts, after all.” 

Valeera gave Liadrin a slight squeeze of a hug and a teasing nip to her ear but was otherwise quiet. She was enjoying the feeling of Liadrin’s back moving against her chest with her breathing mixed with the sound of the waves underneath and beyond them. 

“Valeera, does it bother you?” 

“What, baby?” 

“This,” Liadrin responded in a barely audible tone. “The fact that I’d just as soon be out here than at some high-end club. The fact that I’m rotting your teeth out because I can’t stop being an over-emotional dolt.” 

“I don’t mind,” Valeera responded after a quiet laugh, following the reassurance with a kiss to the side of Liadrin’s neck. “Besides, I glanced in that extra suitcase you brought when the music woke me up earlier. There’s nothing tooth-rottingly sweet about what’s in that thing.” 

“Oh, that.”

Valeera could hear the smile in Liadrin’s voice without having to see it. 

“I brought that just in case.” 

“Oh?” Valeera teased. “In case I’m a bad girl?” As if to solidify the fact that she was still capable of such a thing, she gave one of Liadrin’s breasts a quick squeeze before her hand was batted away and she found herself pinned to the dock rather handily. 

She was still smirking, though. 

And Liadrin was still smiling. 

“Are you?” Liadrin asked as she shifting against Valeera and pulled her hands above her head to pin them there. 

“A bad girl?” Valeera asked with a mixture of mischief and adoration in her eyes. “Any time you need me to be.” 

“Cute.” Liadrin breathed as she rolled off of Valeera and onto her back beside her. 

“So are you.” Valeera accused in response as she let her hand flop to the side against Liadrin’s stomach. 

“Am not.” Liadrin countered without hesitation, and Valeera reached for her hand to pull it closer to herself. 

“If you say so.” Valeera’s argument was half-hearted. Or at least it seemed to be until she continued. “But you’re wrong.” 

“It’s too early in the morning for you to be bad, Valeera. I’m still a little tired from you being good.” 

Valeera let her head roll to the side in Liadrin’s direction only to find Liadrin was already looking at her. Already smiling at her. 

A smile that Valeera found it so easy to return. So uncontrollably natural. 

Kind of like everything that had happened since they met. 

Oh, it hadn’t been a cakewalk, sure. They’d gone through a lot. Waded through a lot of baggage to get to where they were. 

But right now, it seemed so easy. 

It was so unimaginable. All of it. 

But this was real.

The warmth of Liadrin’s hand in her own was real just like the stars above them and the water that stretched out across the horizon. 

This was really her life, now. _Their_ life. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Liadrin whispered so quietly it was almost as though she was trying not to intrude. 

Valeera exhaled and brought Liadrin’s hand up to press a soft kiss against her knuckles. “My name is on the bank accounts now, remember? Why would I buy my own thoughts?” 

Liadrin scrunched her nose at Valeera and rolled her eyes, ready to let it go before Valeera surprised her by continuing. 

“Sometimes it just all feels like a fairytale. And I don’t mean the money or anything like that. I mean you. I mean how perfect you are and how hard you love me. If it were all gone tomorrow, I would still be right here. I would be wherever you are. I used to think I needed a lot of things. And now I realized I _wanted_ a lot of things...but I _need_ you.” 

Liadrin was quiet for a while after that. It rarely occurred to her that Valeera might need her the way she needed Valeera. It was impactful enough that she had to clear her throat and avert her attention back to the sky. 

“Don’t start, baby,” Valeera said with a chuckle as she pushed herself up off the dock and tugged Liadrin up with her. “I cried enough at our wedding to last me a decade, and you need to get some sleep.” 

“Do we have to sleep?” Liadrin purred against the back of Valeera’s neck as she caught her up in her arms and pulled her back before she could get too far away. 

“Now who’s being bad?” Valeera asked as she tilted her head to the side to allow Liadrin to continue her attention after she delivered the first kiss against the place where her shoulder met her neck. 

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?” Liadrin asked, her voice low as she began waddling forward as best she could with Valeera’s back still against her chest. 

“An interesting suggestion…” Valeera mused. “Are you being serious?” 

“No.” Liadrin responded simply, and Valeera snorted and gave her a gentle shove before starting an impromptu race to the bedroom that Liadrin inevitably won. 

But Valeera didn’t mind losing.

Not when it was a race that ended an hour or two later with Liadrin sleeping peacefully against her beneath blankets that were protecting once again bare skin from the breeze still coming in through the open windows. 

What a perfect honeymoon this was already turning out to be. 

What a perfectly flawed, crazy, wonderful _life_ this was going to be.


End file.
